Et Charlie ?
by Pouss Pouss
Summary: Mais oui, et Charlie ? Personne ne nous parle de Charlie Weasley, de sa vie, de ce qu'il est devenu... Enfin si, moi ! Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'une jeune sorcière va venir bouleverser sa vie.
1. Premier jour au ministère

**Ch1 Premier jour au ministère**

- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie, veuillez donner votre nom et le but de votre présence.

Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé ! Enfin, elle n'aurait plus de badge à accrocher à sa robe ! Elle serait enfin des leurs, et non plus une petite stagiaire qu'on regarde de haut et à qui on répond avec condescendance. D'un ton ferme et vainqueur, elle répondit à la voix cristalline de la sorcière d'accueil, voix qui résonnait dans la cabine téléphonique comme si cette sorcière se trouvait à côté d'elle.

- Briséis Greenwood, département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques !

La jeune femme avait en effet emprunté l'entrée des visiteurs, qui se situait dans une rue de Londres peu rassurante, dont les murs étaient ornés de graffitis en tous genre. Elle se trouvait à l'étroit dans la vieille cabine téléphonique rouge, dont la moitié des vitres étaient brisées. Cela ne lui plaisait guère, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. L'administration était si compliquée, comme toujours ! Il lui fallait obtenir une autorisation de transplanage avant de pouvoir atterrir de cette façon au ministère. Or, il s'agissait de son premier jour de travail.

Briséis eut un haut le coeur lorsque la cabine se mit à descendre tel un ascenseur. Décidément, elle avait horreur de l'entrée des visiteurs ! Rien ne valait le transplanage à ses yeux : simple, rapide, efficace et sans désagrément, pour peu qu'on sache bien le faire. Avec la poudre de cheminette, on manquait de s'étouffer toutes les cinq secondes, et ça donnait le tournis. Très peu pour elle. Quant au portoloin, il oblige une heure précise, il décoiffe et il est susceptible de vous faire perdre l'équilibre. Non merci ! Il est sûr que les conséquences d'un transplanage raté sont pires que les effets de la poudre de cheminette et du portoloin, mais c'est non sans satisfaction que la jeune femme pensa qu'elle maîtrisait le sort du transplanage à la perfection. C'est avec ces pensées que la nouvelle recrue du ministère de la magie arriva dans l'Atrium.

- Le ministère de la magie vous souhaite une bonne journée !

Respirant un grand coup, la tête haute, Briséis Greenwood se lança dans l'Atrium comme si c'était la première fois. Elle avait pourtant maintes fois arpenté ce grand hall, mais jamais de cette façon là : cette fois, elle faisait vraiment partie de la maison ! La jeune femme se fondait parfaitement dans la masse des fonctionnaires du ministère, et ça lui plaisait. Plus de regards d'impatience vers le badge blanc sur lequel était inscrit en évidence "stagiaire". Non, plus de badge, simplement une belle robe bleue turquoise aux revers et à la ceinture bleu nuit. A mesure qu'elle avançait, des sorciers apparaissaient comme par magie des cheminées disposées tout le long du côté gauche, et de légers _pop_ faisait apparaître des sorciers un peu partout. Briséis se mit à rêver à la première fois où elle serait autorisée à transplaner au ministère.  
Le sourire radieux de la sorcière détonait particulièrement dans cet atrium où la majorité des employés exhibait une mine morne et fatiguée. Passant les grandes grilles dorées à l'autre bout du niveau huit du ministère, la nouvelle fonctionnaire se retrouva dans un petit hall rempli de cages d'ascenseur.  
Rejoignant la queue la moins longue, elle s'engouffra dans un ascenseur, à la suite de deux sorciers d'un âge certain, leurs barbes blanches témoignant pour eux. Encore une fois, elle eut mal à l'estomac lorsque l'ascenseur entama sa montée. Décidément, elle ne supportait pas les ascenseurs... Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix cristalline d'une sorcière s'éleva de nouveau dans l'ascenseur.

- Niveau sept, Départements des jeux et sports magiques.

Des avions en papiers s'engouffrèrent dans la cage juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

- Niveau six, Département des transports magiques.

Les avions en papiers sortirent à toute vitesse, et cette fois, une sorcière d'une quarantaine d'année rejoignit Briséis et les deux vieux sorciers.

- Bonjour Angus, bonjour Ralf, belle matinée n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bonjour Athéna, répondit un des anciens. Belle matinée ? Parlez pour vous, un incident diplomatique est sur le point d'éclater à cause de cet idiot de Tottenham ! Il a offert au ministre d'Albanie des salamandres séchées !  
- Tout le monde sait que les sorciers d'Albanie considèrent la salamandre comme un animal magique sacré !  
- Tu sais Ralf, moi je ne le savais pas... Cela dit, je travaille au département des transports, pas à celui de la coopération magique internationale.  
- C'est sûr, mais tous ces jeunes fraîchement diplômés de leurs supposées grandes écoles sont de simples incompétents !

Briséis se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Tottenham... Il était en troisième année lorsqu'elle avait fait son entrée à l'ETAM, École Territoriale d'Administration Magique. Et si elle aussi commettait des erreurs... ? La voix cristalline la coupa dans ses pensées sombres.

- Niveau cinq, Département de la coopération magique internationale.

Les trois sorciers sortirent de l'ascenseur, laissant derrière eux une Briséis légèrement déconfite. Lorsque la voix annonça "niveau quatre, Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques", la jeune sorcière sortit de la cage d'un pas peu sûr. Devant elle, un long couloir dont les murs étaient recouverts de photos de créatures magiques expliquant leurs caractéristiques principales. Briséis aimait se retrouver dans ce département, elle aimait voir les gens entrer et sortir des différents bureaux, parfois avec des animaux dans les bras, parfois avec des éprouvettes, d'autres avec des piles de papiers. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle vouait une véritable passion pour les créatures et êtres magiques.  
Elle faillit percuter un gobelin qui sortait de la section des Êtres. Il n'avait pas l'air tellement ravi... La jeune sorcière continuait son chemin vers l'autre bout du long couloir lorsqu'elle fut interpellée.

- Hey ! Briséis !

Elle se retourna et vit s'approcher d'elle un jeune homme de 19 ans, grand, les cheveux châtains et un air farceur. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le garçon en question prit une mine soudain sérieuse.

- Enfin je veux dire, bonjour miss Greenwood.  
- Tu peux continuer à m'appeler par mon prénom voyons, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Mais tu es ma supérieure hiérarchique à présent !  
- J'ai toujours été ta supérieure hiérarchique Teddy...

Un sourcil relevé et un sourire en coin, la sorcière observait son ami d'un air moqueur. Effectivement, Briséis Greenwood ayant deux ans de plus que Teddy Lupin, elle s'était toujours retrouvée à un niveau supérieur, surtout à l'ETAM où les troisième années prenaient deux première années en charge. Briséis avait été la marraine de Teddy dans cette école.

- Tu marques un point... acquiesça t-il après un instant de réflexion. Mais avant, tu étais une élève d'une année supérieure à qui je devais le respect, maintenant, tu es une fonctionnaire du ministère à qui je dois le respect, c'est pas pareil. Moi, j'ai le badge, alors que toi, tu ne l'as plus !  
- C'est sûr, répondit-elle en riant. Tu vas voir Bertram je suppose ?  
- Tout à fait, je suis de stage dans ce département pendant deux semaines.  
- Ah, très bien, tu vas pouvoir être la première victime de ma nouvelle autorité.  
- N'y compte pas trop... Bibi ! Lança t-il avec un grand sourire et un clin d'oeil.  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici, voyons !  
- Excusez- moi miss Greenwood !

Les deux amis continuèrent de se taquiner gentiment jusqu'à arriver devant le bureau d'Adolfus Bertram, directeur du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Ils frappèrent et furent conviés à entrer par une secrétaire.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce où était disposé un bureau, celui de la secrétaire. Cette dernière était installée à son bureau et semblait visiblement occupée à écrire une lettre du directeur. En effet, du bout de la baguette de la sorcisecrétaire, qui était délicatement posée sur le bureau, sortait une sorte d'hologramme du directeur du département. Ce double du directeur dictait une lettre, que la sorcisecrétaire écrivait sur un parchemin à l'aide d'une plume. A la fin d'une phrase, la sorcière attrapa sa baguette, fit un petit mouvement, et l'hologramme s'arrêta de parler.

- Que puis-je pour vous jeunes gens ?

- Je viens d'être recrutée à ce département, et j'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Bertram.

- Et moi, ma chère, très chère Eileen, je viens pour un stage, comme toujours. Bien que j'aimerais mieux vous emmener prendre un verre ! Lança t-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

Tandis que la fameuse Eileen, une sorcière d'un âge moyen et d'une beauté toute aussi moyenne, se dandinait de plaisir, Briséis soupira et lança un regard désapprobateur à Teddy. "Non mais quel beau parleur !" La sorcisecrétaire se leva et entra dans le bureau du directeur. Elle en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard en leur demandant d'entrer.

- Le directeur vous attend.

Briséis et Teddy entrèrent alors dans l'antre du directeur. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce ornée de grandes fenêtres, et au milieu de laquelle trônait un immense bureau en acajou. Adolfus Bertram se leva et serra la main des deux amis.

- Bonjour, bonjour. Asseyez-vous. Je vais commencer par vous monsieur Lupin si ça ne vous ennuie pas trop ma chère miss Greenwood.

- Non, je vous en prie, répondit-elle.

- Alors, Lupin, vous suivrez Mathilda Jambarké à l'Agence de conseil contre les nuisibles tout au long de vos deux semaines de stage, et soyez sérieux, je vous en prie, on a déjà eu à se plaindre de votre comportement trop... Fantasque...

- Sérieux ? Mais je le suis toujours dès qu'il s'agit de travailler monsieur le directeur ! Lança t-il d'un ton faussement outré par ces accusations. En pause, je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas m'amuser un peu, mais lorsque je travaille je suis tou...

- Oui oui, ça ira monsieur Lupin, contentez-vous de faire ce qu'on vous demande sans vous faire remarquer. Vous pouvez disposer, j'ai à présent à parler avec miss Greenwood.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière Teddy, Bertram soupira.

- Un garçon très compétent, très intelligent, mais quel caractère ! Il a tout pris de sa mère... Cela aurait été plus facile pour moi s'il avait hérité du caractère de son père...

Briséis ne put qu'acquiescer, elle n'avait pas connu les parents de Teddy. D'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait aucun membre de sa famille, ils n'étaient que de simples camarades d'école.

- Enfin, revenons à nos moutons. Je suis tout à fait ravi de vous compter dans nos rangs ma petite Briséis, vos résultats à votre examen de SACEM sont impressionnants ! Et vous avez su vous montrer solide lors de l'entretien. Votre maîtrise du gobelbabil est splendide ! Vous serez un excellent élément dans ce département, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde !

Rougissante, la jeune sorcière murmura des remerciements. Il est vrai qu'elle s'était donnée beaucoup de travail pour son diplôme de Spécialiste Admirable en Créatures et Êtres Magiques.

- Nous n'avons aucun poste permanent de libre pour le moment, mais ça ne saurait tarder. En attendant, vous serez une employée "volante" comme on dit, vous irez là où on aura besoin de vous. D'ailleurs, Pancrace Alttela est en arrêt maladie pour un mois, il a attrapé la dragoncelle le pauvre. Vous allez donc le remplacer ma petite, au Bureau de la recherche et du contrôle des dragons. Bonne chance pour votre premier jour !

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... ?

- Oh, Miranda Lancedelot vous guidera, ne vous inquiétez donc pas.

Sur ce, elle se leva et sortit du bureau, légèrement angoissée. Arrivée devant l'office de la section des animaux, elle entra. C'était une immense salle circulaire, couverte de portes, et avec un bureau au milieu. Elle salua Annie Woody, la sorcisecrétaire de la section des animaux et se dirigea vers une porte au dessus de laquelle était encastré un petit panneau de bois. On pouvait y lire "Bureau de la recherche et du contrôle des dragons". Ce bureau se trouvait entre l'Agence de conseil contre les nuisibles et le Bureau de replacement des Elfes de maison. Inspirant un grand coup, elle ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur, de nouveau une multitude de portes, mais cette fois de bureau. Un bureau était installé sur le côté. Briséis s'approcha alors de Saloméa Sourosh, la sorcisecrétaire du bureau des dragons.

- Bonjour Saloméa !

- Oh miss Greenwood ! J'ai appris pour votre nomination ! Félicitations !

- Merci beaucoup. Est-ce que Miranda Lancedelot est disponible ?

- Miranda Lancedelot...

La secrétaire feuilleta un agenda de rendez-vous.

- Apparemment oui, elle n'a pas de rendez-vous ce matin, vous pouvez aller l'embêter dans son bureau, lança t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Briséis la remercia et se rendit donc dans le bureau de Miranda. La porte était ouverte. Une sorcière d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux blonds, était assise derrière son bureau à classer des papiers. La nouvelle recrue du ministère frappa alors quelques coups, et Miranda l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Briséis ! Félicitations pour ta nomination !

- Merci.

Miranda se leva et l'entraîna dehors.

- Pour ton premier jour, tu vas remplacer ce bon vieux Pancrace qui a chopé la dragoncelle... Merlin quelle horreur, j'espère ne jamais l'attraper, remarqua t-elle avec une grimace.

- Je l'ai eu étant petite...

- Ma pauvre, ça a dû être une torture. Enfin, voici ton bureau pour au moins un mois !

Miranda avait ouvert la porte dans un geste théâtral. Il s'agissait d'un bureau tout à fait ordinaire, aménagé de façon sobre. Plusieurs bibliothèques remplies de dossiers et de livres ornaient les murs, et tout semblait d'une propreté impeccable. La trentenaire accompagna sa protégée jusqu'à derrière le bureau. Sur celui-ci, une photo de famille. Le gros joufflu aux cheveux blancs au milieu devait être Pancrace Alttela.

- Vas-y, installe-toi ! Ici, c'est le carnet de rendez-vous, là, il me semble que ce sont les dossiers en attente de réponse. Enfin, je te laisse te débrouiller pour le moment, et si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à hurler et j'arrive ! Finit-elle en riant.

- Merci Miranda, c'est gentil. Je vais essayer de prendre un peu mes marques, ce n'est jamais facile de commencer...

- C'est sûr, mais tu vas t'en sortir très bien, j'en suis sûre, tu as toujours été tellement sérieuse et consciencieuse ! Allez, bon courage ma belle !

Dans un froufrou de robe rose (oui, Miranda aimait particulièrement le rose...), Miranda sortit du bureau laissant derrière elle une Briséis pensive. Comment allait se passer cette première journée... ? Regardant autour d'elle, elle se sentit un peu rassurée. Après tout, elle avait fait des millions de stage ici, une tonne de livres était à sa disposition, et une Miranda dévouée pourrait lui venir en aide. Retrouvant le sourire, elle ouvrit le carnet de rendez-vous et eut un petit choc en voyant que sa journée semblait plutôt chargée. D'ailleurs, d'ici quelques minutes, son premier rendez-vous allait arriver. Un certain Charlie Weasley.


	2. Charlie Weasley

**Ch 2 Charlie Weasley**

Briséis observa plus attentivement son agenda et restait perplexe face à quelques annotations.

**_10h :_**_ RDV Charlie Weasley (ne pas prendre d'autres RDV dans la matinée)  
_**_13h30 :_**_ Visite au manoir Hawksley ?  
_**_14h30 :_**_ Visite de Sleeping Wood ?  
_**_15h30 :_**_ Visite de Shadow Park ?  
_**_17h :_**_ RDV Elvira Hamilton  
_**_17h30 :_**_ RDV Martha Fanfreluche_

**_A noter_**_ : __examiner les dossiers en attente !__ Ne pas oublier d'aller chercher les résultats du vert gallois (?) de Sarah Bridges._

Pourquoi toutes ces visites ? Et pourquoi toutes ces visites étaient de plus suivies d'un point d'interrogation ? Fallait-il qu'elle confirme les rendez-vous ? La jeune fonctionnaire pensa que Pancrace Alttela aurait pu laisser une note à son intention ! Elle ne savait absolument pas ce en quoi allait consister son travail du jour.  
Elle pouffa en refermant l'agenda et se mit à la recherche du dossier Weasley. Une fouille rapide dans la pile disposée sur le bureau lui indiqua qu'il ne se trouvait pas à cet endroit. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers les grandes bibliothèques. Apparemment, les bibliothèques installées sur le côté gauche du bureau contenaient les dossiers, le tout rangé par ordre alphabétique. Dans un langage assorti de jurons assez fleuris, Briséis se jeta presque par terre pour atteindre la lettre W qui se trouvait naturellement tout en bas de la bibliothèque.

- Wallace... Wallaby... Wayne... Weak... Weasle... AH ! Weasley !

Une fois le dossier sorti, elle se mit à genoux le temps d'enlever sa tignasse blonde qui était venue lui manger le visage. Elle aimait ses longs cheveux d'un blond foncé, mais ses mèches fines avaient la fâcheuse tendance à lui venir dans les yeux ou encore mieux, dans la bouche. C'est à ce moment précis qu'on frappa et qu'on entra.  
La porte s'ouvrit lentement, comme si la personne voulait d'abord jeter un œil avant d'entrer. Seulement, cette personne ne devait voir qu'un bureau vide puisque la nouvelle propriétaire du bureau se trouvait encore à genoux derrière la porte. La porte finit par s'ouvrir en grand et laissa entrer un sorcier de taille moyenne, d'aspect robuste et aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Celui-ci balaya des yeux la pièce et finit par trouver Briséis, par terre, un dossier à la main et les cheveux en bataille.

- OH ! Je me suis trompé de bureau ?

Il recula pour lire l'entête affichée sur la porte.

- Ah... Non... Il s'agit bien du bureau de Pancrace Alttela...

Il la fixa d'un air à la fois interrogateur et scrutateur qui mit la sorcière mal à l'aise.

- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous donc par terre jeune fille ?  
- Si vous vous étiez donné la peine d'attendre ma réponse avant d'entrer, j'aurais eu le temps de me relever, lança t-elle d'un ton sec avant de se relever.  
- Oh... Je... Euh...

Le sorcier tenta de lui apporter un peu d'aide, mais Briséis déclina sa proposition. "Jeune fille ! Non mais ! Je suis une employée du ministère, pas une gamine !" pensa t-elle en sentant la colère monter de plus belle. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et d'un air sévère et hautain elle commença son explication.

- Monsieur Alttela a attrapé la dragoncelle et est contraint de rester chez lui pendant à peu près un mois. Je suis sa remplaçante, Briséis Greenwood.

Elle tendit la main d'une façon plutôt brusque. Tandis que l'intrus lui rendait sa poignée de main, Briséis prit le temps d'observer ce qu'elle supposait être son premier rendez-vous. Un peu plus grand qu'elle, Charlie Weasley devait avoir la quarantaine bien entamée. Les nombreuses taches de rousseur recouvrant son visage lui donnaient un teint hâlé, et une touffe de cheveux roux venait compléter le tableau. L'image d'une carotte géante traversa soudain l'esprit de la sorcière qui ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Ce fait ne semblait pas avoir échappé à Charlie Weasley qui afficha lui aussi un visage souriant.

- Je suis Charlie Weasley, et j'étais censé avoir rendez-vous avec ce bon vieux Pancrace à propos d'un projet... Délicat.  
- Nous allons voir ça ensemble monsieur, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir.

Briséis s'assit derrière le bureau et ouvrit le dossier. A la première page, un descriptif de Charlie Weasley :

_Nom : Weasley  
Prénom : Charlie  
Profession : dragonnier à la réserve de Roumanie  
Projet : Une grande exposition éducative sur les dragons dans les environs de Londres, à la demande du directeur du département du contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.  
_

S'ensuivait un dossier plutôt fourni décrivant les différentes races de dragons, les éventuels dragons à présenter en réel, différentes activités éducatives... La sorcière ouvrit de grands yeux et pesta intérieurement contre Alttela qui aurait décidément pu lui laisser des instructions, il s'agissait d'un gros dossier tout de même ! Inspirant et expirant lentement plusieurs fois, Briséis tenta de ne rien laisser paraître de son angoisse. Sa meilleure parade : le visage dur et les yeux sévères. Charlie avait pris place en face d'elle, mais ne semblait pas tellement à l'aise. Il ne cessait de bouger sur son siège, ne sachant visiblement pas comment s'installer confortablement.

- Bien, je vois qu'il s'agit d'une exposition éducative sur les dragons, et je peux voir aussi que le dossier est assez avancé.  
- Effectivement et heureusement j'ai envie de dire, ça fait des mois qu'on y travaille, Pancrace et moi, lança t-il en souriant.  
- Et à quoi devait servir ce rendez-vous ? Demanda t-elle en continuant de feuilleter le dossier.  
- Eh bien, il devait servir à faire avancer le projet bien sûr ! Nous devions déterminer quelles espèces importer de la réserve de Roumanie, faire le point sur quelques activités et choisir un lieu par Merlin ! Il ne nous reste pas tant de temps que ça !

Une lueur traversa l'esprit de Briséis. "Ca doit être pour ça les différents endroits à visiter..." La jeune diplômée feuilletait désespérément le dossier à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle sentait bien que Weasley n'était pas ravi de se retrouver sans son "bon vieux Pancrace" et encore moins si sa remplaçante ressemblait à une gamine perdue. Il s'évertuait à garder le sourire et une mine aimable, mais son ton légèrement impatient en voyant qu'elle ne connaissait pas le dossier en était la preuve.

- Je... Euh... Aviez-vous déjà évoqué quelques lieux ?  
- Absolument pas, c'est en partie la raison de ma présence ici, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit...  
- Ah oui, oui...  
- Vous êtes fraichement arrivée ici n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Charlie à brûle pourpoint, le regard compréhensif.

Briséis releva brusquement la tête, interdite. "Ca se voit tant que ça ?..." Ouvrant et fermant plusieurs fois la bouche, elle finit par acquiescer.

- Je viens d'arriver, et monsieur Alttela ne m'a laissé aucune indication, mais il doit y avoir quelque chose d'écrit dans le dossier...

Se passionnant de nouveau pour les papiers qu'elle avait entre les mains, la jeune recrue se mit à tourner les pages frénétiquement. "Il DOIT y avoir quelque chose ! Il DOIT ! Il FAUT !"

- Ecoutez miss... Euh... Greenwood c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être au courant et vous avez l'air un peu dépassée par les événements, ce qui est normal pour une jeune fille de votre âge, vous ne devriez pas vous retrouver face à de telles responsabilités, dit-il en commençant à se lever. Je vais aller voir s'il n'y a pas une personne un peu plus... Euh... Expérimentée qui puisse s'occuper de cette affaire le temps de l'absence de ce bon vieux Pancrace.

Charlie avait essayé de tourner les choses avec diplomatie, ce qui n'était pas son fort, mais le succès ne fut pas au rendez-vous. Les mots "jeune fille", "responsabilités" et "plus expérimentée" avaient de nouveau réveillé chez la sorcière un sentiment violent.

- Asseyez-vous et écoutez-moi à votre tour monsieur Weasley.

Son ton, pourtant resté calme, n'acceptait aucune objection, et bien que plus âgé de plus de vingt ans, Charlie Weasley se rassit. Le regard de Briséis flamboyait d'une colère contenue.

- Je dispose d'un diplôme de SACEM, diplôme de Spécialiste Admirable en Créatures et Êtres Magiques au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, et j'ai obtenu un Optimal en _Analyse des dragons et de leur mode de vie_. Le ministère lui-même m'a...  
- Les diplômes, c'est bien joli ma petite, mais moi j'ai plus de vingt d'expérience au milieu des dragons, aucun diplôme ne peut remplacer ça.

Charlie avait dit cela sans colère ni mauvaise humeur, mais simplement avec un sourire presque paternel. Briséis en avait le souffle coupé, mais elle garda son calme et sa retenue. Cependant, emplie d'une colère froide, elle reprit le discours qu'elle avait commencé.

- Merci de ne pas m'interrompre monsieur Weasley. Je disais que le ministère lui-même m'avait fait confiance en me recrutant et en me nommant à ce poste de remplaçante. Je suis bien consciente que mes "jolis diplômes" comme vous les appelez ne peuvent décemment pas remplacer une vingtaine d'année d'expérience sur le terrain, cependant, j'ai l'avantage de connaître la législation, les procédures à suivre et les pouvoirs pour donner le jour à cette exposition. Le ministère m'a fait confiance, à votre tour de me faire confiance monsieur Weasley. Lorsque vous avez commencé en tant que dragonnier, quelqu'un a certainement dû vous donner une chance, une chance de montrer ce que vous saviez faire. Accordez-moi cette chance et essayons de travailler ensemble, car je suis assez modeste pour reconnaître que j'ai certainement beaucoup à apprendre de votre expérience.

Briséis continuait de fixer le sorcier avec un regard affirmé. En réalité, sa fermeté et sa certitude n'étaient qu'apparence, elle priait en son for intérieur pour qu'il lui laisse une chance. Son angoisse montait à chaque seconde, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas été un peu trop loin en lui parlant ainsi, et s'il n'irait pas se plaindre d'elle à Bertram. Son âme tremblait alors que son regard ne vacillait pas. Charlie Weasley, quant à lui, la regardait et semblait réfléchir intensément. "Elle ne manque pas de cran cette petite" se surprit-il à penser. Au bout de quelques instants, il soupira. Le cœur de Briséis accéléra ses battements.

- C'est entendu, je vous laisse votre chance, lui dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Vous avez parfaitement raison, il faut bien commencer, mais soyez sérieuse, ce projet me tient à cœur et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se casse la figure.  
- Si vous voulez qu'on s'entende, commencez par ne pas me traiter comme une petite fille, rétorqua t-elle en fixant l'index que le sorcier avait pointé vers elle tel un père qui réprimande sa fille.  
- Oh...

Charlie baissa sa main, pensif et légèrement rougissant.

- Vous êtes si jeune, c'est difficile...  
- Je suis peut être jeune, mais je ne suis plus une enfant, et surtout, je suis fonctionnaire au ministère, mettez-vous ça dans la tête.  
- Vous avez raison, bien sûr... Je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude de traiter avec les gens voyez-vous, et avec les dragons, c'est beaucoup plus simple.

Briséis se pinça les lèvres en tentant de retenir un rire... Mais elle échoua. Elle éclata de rire, ce qui surprit le sorcier aux cheveux roux qui arborait un air presque vexé.

- Oh, je suis désolée, ne m'en veuillez pas, mais c'est trop drôle ! continua t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Ah bon... ? Qu'y a t-il de si drôle au juste ?

Piqué dans son orgueil, Charlie avait froncé les sourcils, il n'avait aucunement eu l'intention d'être drôle...

- C'est pas banal vous savez... La majorité des personnes auraient plutôt tendance à penser que traiter avec les dragons est difficile et... Disons... Plutôt dangereux.

Charlie l'observa un moment. Toute colère avait disparu chez elle, ses yeux pétillaient et un sourire éclatant était apparu sur son visage. Elle paraissait encore plus enfant qu'auparavant, mais Charlie garda cette pensée pour lui, il avait bien compris que cette jeune demoiselle voulait entrer dans le monde adulte. Il se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, la vie d'enfant est si agréable...  
Briséis reprit son sérieux, mais elle se sentait beaucoup plus détendue.

- Heureux que mon incapacité à vivre en société vous amuse, cela aura au moins eu le mérite de vous détendre, dit-il d'un air finalement amusé. 

Briséis le fixa avec ses grands yeux bleus avant de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Puis retrouvant son sérieux telle une professionnelle, la petite sorcière tapa du plat de sa main sur la table. 

- Bien ! Pourquoi ne pas m'aider à comprendre rapidement ce en quoi consiste ce projet, ce qui a déjà été fait et ce qu'il faut faire. En échange, je peux vous dire qu'il y a trois visites de lieux de prévues pour cet après-midi, et je suppose que je dois vous demander votre avis, vu les points d'interrogation.  
- Trois lieux, c'est parfait ! Quels sont-ils ?  
- Le manoir Hawksley, Sleeping Wood, et Shadow Park, lut-elle.  
- Sleeping Wood ? Mais il est tombé sur la tête ! Comment est-on supposé laisser des dragons cracheurs de feu dans une forêt ? 

Briséis constata avec satisfaction que ce "bon vieux Pancrace" pouvait aussi faire des erreurs stupides. Elle raya donc Sleeping Wood du carnet. 

- Nous irons donc visiter le manoir Hawksley et Shadow Park. Maintenant, expliquez moi un peu... 

Pendant à peu près une heure, Charlie Weasley lui détailla le projet. Le but était de faire mieux connaître les dragons, qui étaient à présent en voie de disparition. Pour cela, l'exposition se déroulerait en trois partie : une partie discours/conférence, rappelant l'histoire des dragons, leur utilité, les différentes races ; une autre partie éducative, interactive, expliquant leur mode de vie, leurs différents habitats, avec des activités pour les enfants ; et enfin, une dernière partie exposant quelques dragons, avec bien évidemment toutes les normes de sécurité. Ils évoquèrent aussi les sortilèges repousse-moldus à employer. Il fallait à présent savoir quels dragons présenter en réel, et mettre au point les activités éducatives. Quelques textes pour les conférences avaient déjà été rédigés. Midi sonna. 

- Bien, c'est parfait, je crois que je sais à peu près tout maintenant, on va pouvoir se mettre au travail. Savez-vous où se trouve le manoir d'Hawksley ?  
- Oui, il s'agit du manoir perdu au milieu de la forêt de Folle-Mangouste, à quelques kilomètres de Londres...  
- De la forêt ?  
- Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, le manoir est entouré d'une immense clairière, aucun danger de feu, dit-il en souriant.  
- On se retrouve ici même à 13h30 ou vous voulez qu'on se retrouve là-bas ?  
- Eh bien, étant donné que vous ne savez pas où ça se trouve, autant y allé ensemble, vous transplanerez à mes côtés.  
- Très bien, alors à 13h30, monsieur Weasley. 

Elle se levait en souriant et en tendant la main lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. 

- Bibi ! Cette vieille chouette de Jambarké m'a laissé partir pour manger, j'ai eu peur à un moment donné qu'elle m'emmène avec elle à un conseil de nains de jardin, dit-il en faisant une grimace. On mange ensemble ? 

Teddy Lupin se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un grand sourire sur le visage. Soudain, son expression changea, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et poussa un cri. 

- Hey ! Charlie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je suis sur un projet d'exposition, je suis arrivé ce matin même, je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer voir tout le monde. 

Visiblement heureux de se retrouver, les deux sorciers se serrèrent dans les bras. Briséis observait la scène avec un sourcil relevé, demandant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. 

- Bibi, voici Charlie Weasley !  
- Je sais Teddy, je viens de passer deux heures avec lui...  
- Oh, suis-je bête ! Dit-il en se frappant le front. Il fait partie de ma famille si on peut dire, une espèce d'oncle. C'est le frère de la femme de mon parrain, et c'est l'oncle de ma... De Victoire, la fille de Fleur et Bill Weasley.  
- Je ne pense pas que dit comme ça, elle ait compris grand chose mon garçon. 

Charlie Weasley riait à gorge déployée. Effectivement, les informations avaient fait quelques noeuds en entrant dans son cerveau. "C'est quelqu'un de sa famille, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à retenir..." 

- Si si, j'ai compris, mentit-elle. C'est... Bien. 

Elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire. 

- Mais j'y pense, pourquoi on n'irait pas manger tous les trois ! Ca te dit Bibi ? Charlie ?

- Ca me va, répondit le dragonnier.  
- Eh bien...

Briséis hésitait, l'idée de se retrouver au milieu de retrouvailles familiales avec un sorcier plus âgé et, de surcroît, qu'elle avait un peu malmené, ne l'enchantait pas... En plus, elle allait devoir se contrôler, et elle était fatiguée. Une pause loin du travail lui ferait du bien. Mais en même temps, si elle n'y allait pas, Teddy allait certainement raconter n'importe quoi à son sujet, mieux valait être là pour le contrôler... Son dilemme fut interrompu par un Charlie Weasley qui lui murmura à l'oreille, le sourire malicieux et l'oeil charmeur. 

- Allez, _Bibi_, rejoignez-nous !

Sans savoir pourquoi, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et un frisson parcourut son corps. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle accepta.


	3. Le Manoir Hawksley

**Ch 3 Le Manoir Hawksley**

"Non mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici au juste..."

Briséis, un coude sur la table et son menton posé dans la paume de sa main, s'ennuyait. Depuis que les trois sorciers avaient transplané sur le chemin de traverse, Teddy n'avait cessé de parler. Apparemment, Charlie n'était pas revenu en Angleterre depuis l'anniversaire de sa nièce Victoire au mois de mai. En cinq mois, il s'en était passé des choses et Teddy n'était pas du genre à résumer... Ils avaient finalement terminé par entrer à l'Hippogriffe Rouge, petite auberge située entre Gringotts, la banque des sorciers et l'Apothicaire Slug et Jiggers. Après avoir commandé trois menus du jour et trois bièraubeurres, Teddy avait repris son récit, laissant la jeune fonctionnaire quelque peu de côté. 

Le jeune Lupin semblait intarissable. Quelques noms marquèrent Briséis, tels que Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry. Maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, beaucoup de Weasley étaient des sorciers célèbres. Ainsi, chaque mois, la jeune sorcière lisait avec délectation dans la Gazette du Sorcier les reportages spéciaux sur le Quidditch écrit par Ginny Weasley-Potter. Harry Potter, même pas la peine de chercher... Qui ne connaissait pas Harry Potter ? Briséis apprit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait du parrain de Teddy. Ronald Weasley travaillait au Bureau des Aurors, et Hermione Granger-Weasley était un membre éminent du Département de la Justice Magique. Mais elle connaissait surtout Hermione Granger-Weasley parce qu'à l'ETAM, elle avait étudié les grandes réformes que cette sorcière avait inspirées concernant le statut des Elfes de Maison. Puis le sujet de conversation dériva sur George Weasley et son magasin de farces et attrapes. La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel : "Mais oui, j'aurais dû y penser... **_Weasley_**_, Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux_..."

La jeune femme laissa malencontreusement tomber sa fourchette qui vint heurter avec vacarme son assiette. Le flot continu de paroles de Teddy s'était soudain arrêté, et les deux sorciers fixaient Briséis. Elle rougit, mal à l'aise, avant de murmurer quelques excuses.

- Oups... Excusez-moi, elle m'a échappé...  
- Pas grave Bibi. Où est-ce que j'en étais... Ah oui ! George pensait faire une grande fête pour Noël, une grande fête de famille, il faudrait réussir à réunir tou...  
- Teddy, je crois que miss Greenwood en a un peu marre de t'entendre parler sans arrêt de personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas... N'est-ce pas miss ?

De nouveau, elle lâcha sa fourchette, surprise. Elle ne sut trop quoi répondre et elle opta pour de la diplomatie.

- Oh... Euh... Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, je comprends bien... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, finit-elle avec un sourire forcé.  
- Tu vois Charlie, elle s'en fiche ! Alors, je disais qu'il va fall...  
- Cette jeune personne est simplement trop bien élevée pour te dire que tu la saoule Teddy. En d'autres termes, elle ne rêve que d'une seule chose, que tu te taises...

Teddy ouvrit la bouche comme atteint par une révélation divine, et Briséis pouffa de rire.

- Avouez-le, vous vous ennuyez comme un hippogriffe mort.

Charlie la regardait avec un sourire bienveillant. De nouveau, la jeune femme ressenti ce truc étrange au niveau de l'estomac. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et finit par s'intéresser grandement aux os de poulet dans son assiette avant de bredouiller quelques mots.

- Je mentirais si je disais que je m'amuse beaucoup...  
- Ahahah ! Ça c'est de la diplomatie ou je ne m'y connais pas !

Charlie riait franchement, et bientôt il contamina les deux autres.

- Parlons d'autre chose, pourquoi ne pas me raconter vos années à l'ETAM ? Il me semble que tu m'as dit qu'elle avait été ta marraine Teddy.  
- Oui, c'était une super marraine, même si on ne rigolait pas tous les jours... Dis-moi Charlie, est-ce qu'elle a été sévère avec toi ? Parce qu'avec moi, elle ne loupait aucune occasion de me remettre en place...

Ça y est, le moment qu'elle redoutait était arrivé ! Elle qui voulait oublier l'altercation du matin, c'était raté... Elle se pinça les lèvres et retint sa respiration. Charlie Weasley la fixait d'un œil perçant, un petit sourire en coin. Elle lui lançait un regard rempli d'appréhension. Puis il reporta son regard vers Teddy avant de lui répondre.

- Disons qu'elle a fait preuve de professionnalisme, et elle ne manque pas de cran, ce qui ne gâche rien.  
- Tsss, ça, ça veut dire qu'elle a été sévère.

Les deux sorciers continuèrent leur conversation à propos de l'ETAM, Teddy ne manquant pas de détails sur les heures parfois difficiles qu'il avait passé en compagnie de petits sorciers fonctionnaires qui prenaient leur tâche comme une mission divine. Mais de nouveau, Briséis était silencieuse. Celle-ci avait le cœur qui battait bien trop vite pour penser à autre chose. Elle l'avait échappé belle. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il trouvait même que c'était professionnel. Il n'irait pas se plaindre à Bertram... Tout allait pour le mieux. Mais alors pourquoi son cœur ne voulait-il pas reprendre une vitesse normale...? Elle se laissait petit à petit submerger par de drôles de sensations. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Briséis ? Tu m'entends ?

Perdue dans ses pensées qui la déstabilisaient, elle n'avait pas entendu que Charlie puis Teddy lui avaient parlé.

- Il est presque 13h30 miss Greenwood, nous devrions partir.  
- Oh oui, vous avez raison monsieur Weasley.

Tandis que la sorcière tendait la main pour attraper la note, Charlie appela le morceau de papier à l'aide de sa baguette. Briséis le regarda d'un air interrogateur, elle comptait payer sa part. Il lui sourit et souffla quelques mots dans son oreille lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés, en direction du comptoir.

- Je ne laisserais jamais une jeune fille débourser le moindre gallion en ma présence.

Mi-figue, mi-raisin, la jeune femme ne savait pas comment le prendre : sauter au plafond et bénir Merlin que la galanterie ne soit pas encore morte, ou au contraire pester contre le machisme recrudescent des sorciers. Puis elle sentit la colère monter. "Jeune fille" ! Pensait-il qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un repas au restaurant ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se consacrer à cette réflexion, Teddy l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'emmener à l'extérieur.

- Il est sympa Charlie hein ? C'est un chic type.  
- Euh... Oui, je trouve aussi, répondit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pensait. Un moment, elle le trouvait gentil, drôle, avec une aura rassurante... L'instant d'après, elle avait envie de lui tordre le cou. Résultat, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Une fois tous les trois dehors, Charlie et Teddy se firent leurs adieux jusqu'à la prochaine fois, et Briséis commença ses recommandations d'usage à l'intention de Teddy, gardant ses anciennes habitudes de marraine.

- Teddy, passe une bonne journée et ne rend pas trop chèvre cette pauvre Mathilda Jambarké.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai sage comme une image, marraine. Enfin, ex-marraine, dit-il en tirant la langue avant de disparaître dans un léger_ pop_.  
- Le voilà enfin réduit au silence, lança Charlie en riant. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyée, j'ai pourtant essayé de tourner la conversation en votre faveur.  
- Oh, non non... Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai l'habitude de Teddy et de ses histoires interminables, et puis j'en avais bien assez avec mes pensées, dit-elle sans réfléchir.

- Quelque chose qui vous tracasse ?

- Eh bien…

Prise au dépourvue, elle ne savait quoi répondre, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'il était ce qui la tracassait. Elle le fixa un moment, interdite. Elle fut frappée par son apparente bienveillance habillée d'une vigueur un peu sauvage. Il avait beau avoir la quarantaine, il avait un charme indéniable qui ne cessait d'attirer la jeune sorcière de 21 ans. Secouant un peu la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, elle répondit ce qui lui passait par la tête et qui lui semblait logique.

- C'est ma première journée de travail… C'est forcément un peu stressant.

- Oui bien sûr, c'est dur pour une jeune fille comme vous de sauter le pas entre l'école et le monde réel, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Un éclair de colère transperça son regard, mais cependant, elle ravala sa fierté et afficha un sourire. Après tout, elle l'avait bien cherché, c'était elle qui avait donné cette excuse.

- Oui, on a tout de suite des responsabilités et il faut faire ses preuves et essayer de convaincre les gens qu'ils peuvent vous faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Haha ! Devrais-je me sentir visé ?

Le visage du dragonnier était lumineux et il semblait visiblement amusé par le trait ironique de Briséis, qui sourit de satisfaction.

- Bon, miss, si vous voulez avoir ma confiance, il faudrait commencer par ne pas arriver en retard au rendez-vous, lança t-il d'un air mi-sérieux mi-moqueur.

- Vous avez raison monsieur, la ponctualité est la première qualité d'un employé du ministère ! dit Briséis avec un air important.

- Maintenant, direction le manoir Hawksley ! Agrippez-vous bien à mon bras, que je ne vous perde pas en cours de route, dit-il avec un sourire.

Légèrement rougissante, Briséis s'exécuta. Encore une fois, pour une raison inconnue, son cœur accéléra sa cadence. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas transplané de cette manière, voilà pourquoi, essayait-elle de se persuader. Une seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une clairière, face à une grande bâtisse de style gothique. La sorcière survola des yeux l'endroit : le manoir était adossé à la forêt, ce qui laissait un immense espace dégarni d'arbres devant le monument. A vue d'œil, la clairière mesurait la même taille qu'un terrain de Quidditch.

- Pas trop déséquilibrée ? demanda Charlie.  
- Non, ça va. J'ai perdu l'habitude de voyager avec quelqu'un, depuis que j'ai obtenu mon permis de transplaner, mais ça va.  
- Alors vous pouvez me lâcher miss...

Elle écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle était encore accrochée au bras du dragonnier. Confuse et rougissante, elle lâcha son étreinte en murmurant quelques excuses.

Des pas retentirent dans le silence de la forêt. Un sorcier d'une soixantaine d'années descendait les marches du perron et venait à leur rencontre. C'est alors que Charlie fut témoin d'un phénomène étrange. Briséis, transformée, jeta sa chevelure en arrière d'un air sûr d'elle puis tendit la main vers le propriétaire du manoir qui était à présent arrivé à leur hauteur. Solaire, elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la jeune fille peu bavarde et timide avec laquelle il avait déjeuné. Il retrouvait la fonctionnaire qui l'avait accueilli le matin.

- Bonjour monsieur, je suis Briséis Greenwood du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, je remplace Pancrace Alttela qui a attrapé la dragoncelle.  
- Oh, pauvre vieux bougre ! Il en a au moins pour un mois ! Enchanté miss, je suis Peter Hawksley, propriétaire des lieux. Ravi de pouvoir faire affaire avec une si jolie jeune fille.

Le regard de Briséis se durcit quelques secondes. Était-ce nécessaire pour tout le monde de faire remarquer son âge ? Mais elle reprit très vite son sourire de cérémonie.

- Ah, et bonjour monsieur Weasley, comment allez-vous ?  
- Je vais bien merci, répondit ce dernier en lui serrant la main.

- Donc c'est vous qui allez vous occuper de cette grande exposition ? C'est parfait, c'est parfait, un sorcier disposant d'une telle expérience dans le domaine… ! Parfait !

- Je vous remercie, mais cette jeune fille va m'aider, je ne pourrais faire cela seul.

- Oh oui oui, bien sûr, parfait, parfait ! Vous êtes bien bon de prendre cette ravissante personne sous votre aile ! Profitez-en bien miss, vous avez beaucoup de choses à apprendre de ce grand dragonnier. Et comment va ce bon vieil Arthur ?

- Mon père va très bien je suppose.

Figée dans sa colère, la ravissante jeune fille en question arborait un regard de pierre qui aurait effrayé les deux « vieux » sorciers s'ils s'étaient donnés la peine de la regarder. Parvenant à se maîtriser et s'obligeant à faire preuve du plus de diplomatie possible, Briséis toussota et attira leur attention sur un point.

- Je compte bien apprendre de l'expérience de monsieur Weasley, mais veuillez ne pas oublier que je ne suis pas « une ravissante jeune fille » que monsieur Weasley prend sous son aile, mais une employée du ministère de la magie qui doit mettre sur pied une exposition avec l'aide de monsieur Weasley. En clair, sans moi, il n'y a pas d'exposition, finit-elle avec un sourire aimable, sans jamais avoir haussé le ton.

Un silence tomba. Les deux sorciers la regardait chacun à sa manière : Charlie souriait et semblait décidément s'amuser de la susceptibilité de Briséis sur son âge, tandis que le vieux Hawksley la regardait d'un air d'incompréhension. Décidant qu'il était plus sage de détourner la conversation, le propriétaire des lieux reprit :

- Bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, ma clairière est d'une taille impressionnante, suffisante pour accueillir des masses de visiteurs et des dragons. Mais si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrée, je nous ai fait préparer des boissons. Nous ferons le tour du propriétaire après.

Peter Hawksley était un grand sorcier décharné, aux petits yeux perçants et aux manières doucereuses. Le dos vouté et la marche légèrement claudicante, il avançait cependant à vive allure, faisant voler derrière lui quelques mèches de sa longue chevelure argentée. Il n'avait de cesse de tortiller ses mains aux doigts longs et fins. Bien que d'apparence confiante, Briséis ne se sentait pas rassurée face à ce sorcier, quelque chose chez lui l'inquiétait, en dehors du fait qu'il ne semblait pas la prendre au sérieux. Ou peut-être était-ce dû à l'endroit particulièrement gothique : un grand manoir d'apparence froide, avec des gargouilles pointant leur nez des toitures, le tout perdu au milieu d'une immense forêt. Il ne manquait plus que les éclairs et la pluie et on se serait cru dans un film d'horreur moldu, pensa t-elle. Frissonnant en passant le seuil de la lourde porte en bois garnie de ferraille, elle s'approcha un peu plus de Charlie.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune sorcière resta bouche-bée devant le spectacle qu'offrait ce manoir. D'une hauteur de cinq mètres, le plafond était en plus recouvert de peintures retraçant la naissance d'un dragon, de sa sortie de l'œuf à son premier vol. Le sol marbré et luisant reflétait la lumière émanant des grandes fenêtres arquées. Aux murs, des tableaux représentaient les ancêtres de la famille Hawksley auxquels se mélangeaient des épées et des boucliers. Des armures gardaient chaque coin. Après avoir traversé trois grandes salles, les trois sorciers arrivèrent dans un grand salon tendu de tentures rouges, où un plateau garni de bouteilles et de verres les attendait sur une petite table. Monsieur Hawksley les invita à s'asseoir.

- Que puis-je vous servir ? Miss ?  
- Oh, un jus de citrouille sera parfait pour moi, merci.  
- Monsieur Weasley, oserais-je vous proposer quelque chose de plus fort ou vous vous contenterez d'un petit rafraîchissement comme cette jeune fille ? 

Hawksley ne quittait pas des yeux Charlie qui retint difficilement un rire. Le roux jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Briséis, comme pour voir sa réaction. Droite comme un I sur son siège, les mains resserrées sur un pan de sa robe, la jeune sorcière ne broncha pas, bien que l'envie ne lui manquait visiblement pas. Ramenant son regard vers leur hôte, Charlie décida d'accepter l'offre.

- Ma foi, un petit whisky ne sera pas de refus.  
- Pinky !

_Pop_ ! Une elfe de maison vêtue d'un petit tablier blanc apparu à côté d'Hawksley. Dans une grande révérence, elle demanda d'une voix suraigüe :

- Que peut faire Pinky pour monsieur Hawksley ?  
- Sers un verre de jus de citrouille à la demoiselle, et deux whisky pur-feu pour monsieur et moi-même... S'il te plaît, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter.  
- Oui monsieur.

Briséis fronça les sourcils... Hawksley s'était apparemment forcé à être poli avec son elfe, comme si ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Pinky avait le regard fuyant, et malgré les efforts de la fonctionnaire du ministère pour accrocher son regard et la remercier, à aucun moment elle ne put regarder l'elfe dans les yeux. Son tablier était d'un blanc impeccable et un ravissant petit ruban rose encerclait son cou en guise de collier. Pourtant, la sorcière ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quelques bleus sur les bras de la créature. Tandis que l'elfe faisait le service, Peter Hawksley demanda des renseignements à Charlie sur l'exposition. Briséis chassa ses pensées et prit la parole avant même que le dragonnier ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire. Elle était la représentante du ministère, c'était avec elle qu'il devait traiter et non avec Charlie Weasley qui n'était là que pour donner son avis et apporter son aide. Certes elle ne connaissait le dossier que depuis ce matin, mais elle en savait suffisamment pour montrer à ce vieux sorcier à qui il avait affaire ! Faisant preuve encore une fois d'une assurance qui étonna Charlie, elle se lança dans les explications. Peter Hawksley ne put que l'écouter, mais la sorcière sentit bien qu'il n'était pas ravi de son intervention. Cependant, il dut admettre que son exposé était clair et les deux sorciers l'écoutèrent attentivement suggérer l'idée de faire une partie de l'exposition à l'intérieur du manoir.

- Comme ça, les choses sont bien séparées. A l'intérieur, on peut faire tout ce qui est conférence, tout ce qui est panneau explicatif. Il y a suffisamment de place pour afficher plusieurs panneaux et pour installer des chaises pour écouter les conférences. A l'extérieur, on expose les dragons, et on met les activités. On gagne ainsi en espace, ce sera beaucoup plus agréable pour les gens de ne pas se retrouver comprimés dans une foule.

Ses yeux pétillaient et elle semblait rayonner. Elle s'était laissée passionner par le sujet et avait pris à cœur de défendre ses compétences et son idée. A présent, elle attendait impatiemment la réaction du propriétaire. Après quelques minutes de silence, Hawksley donna son avis d'une voix mesurée.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais ça me paraît une idée envisageable miss. Bien sûr, je ne vous laisserai que le rez-de-chaussée, l'accès aux étages et aux sous-sols sera interdit, et vous devez me promettre de faire le nécessaire pour assurer la sécurité de ma demeure... Et inutile d'ajouter que ceci augmente le prix de location..., ajouta t-il d'une voix mielleuse et avec un regard habité par l'appât du gain.  
- C'est tout à fait normal monsieur, affirma Briséis, mais nous discuterons du prix plus tard, nous avons par ailleurs d'autres visites à effectuer.  
- Je comprends.  
- Pourrait-on visiter le domaine ? demanda Briséis d'un sourire aimable.

Le propriétaire des lieux accéda à sa demande et tous trois se levèrent. _Pop_ ! L'elfe qui avait pris congé après avoir terminé le service réapparut. Prétextant avoir laissé tomber un bracelet, Briséis revint sur ses pas et essaya de parler à Pinky.

- Pinky ?  
- Miss voudrait-elle quelque chose ?

L'elfe disposait sur le plateau les verres à présent vides, sans un regard pour la sorcière.

- Pinky, es-tu bien traitée ici ? Murmura t-elle.  
- Pinky... Ne doit pas parler de ces choses là avec des étrangers, dit-elle dans un souffle, toujours en évitant le regard de Briséis.  
- Ton maître est méchant ?  
- Pinky ne doit pas parler (l'elfe secouait la tête).  
- Tu sais, il y a des lois qui empêchent ça ! Il suffit de me le dire et...  
- Pinky ne doit pas écouter, Pinky ne veut pas écouter, son maître est bon.

L'elfe commençait à s'énerver et à monter le volume.

- Miss Greenwood, que se passe t-il ?

De l'autre bout de la pièce, Hawksley observait Briséis. Un peu effrayée, la jeune femme trouva une excuse.

- Oh, rien monsieur Hawksley, je demandais à Pinky si elle n'avait pas vu mon bracelet, mais apparemment non... J'ai dû le perdre ailleurs.

Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à Pinky qui était visiblement bouleversée, Briséis rejoignit les deux sorciers.

Pendant une heure, Hawksley leur fit une visite guidée du manoir et de la clairière, ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur ces lieux qu'il jugeait exceptionnels. Il est vrai que cet endroit avait du potentiel, mais son atmosphère glaciale et cette histoire avec Pinky n'était pas tout à fait du goût de Briséis. Regardant sa montre qui indiquait 14h30, la sorcière annonça leur départ.

- Nous vous remercions monsieur Hawksley, vous avez un magnifique manoir idéalement situé. Nous devons à présent partir, d'autres visites non attendent. Nous vous tiendrons au courant des résultats de nos recherches.

Briséis tendait la main, un grand sourire forcé aux lèvres. Hawksley lui serra en effectuant en même temps une petite courbette ridicule.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, bonne journée miss Greenwood. Monsieur Weasley.  
- Accrochez-vous, c'est reparti.

La fonctionnaire jeta un dernier coup d'œil au sorcier au dos voûté. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. L'esprit occupé par d'autres pensées, la sorcière s'agrippa sans aucune gêne au bras de Charlie. Une seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée des visiteurs du ministère de la magie.  
Dans un silence absolu, Briséis et Charlie firent leur route jusqu'au bureau de Pancrace Alttela. Une fois là-bas, la sorcière s'assit derrière le bureau, pensive, pendant que Charlie prenait place en face. Après quelques minutes, le roux rompit le silence.

- Quelque chose ne va pas miss Greenwood ?  
- Comment ?

Tirée de son inconscient, la jeune fille regarda d'un air hagard le dragonnier.

- Vous semblez pensive et vous n'avez pas décroché un mot depuis que nous sommes partis du manoir Hawksley...  
- Je repensais à la visite...  
- Cet endroit a beaucoup de potentiel je pense, c'est grand, dans un cadre agréable, et votre idée d'utiliser également l'intérieur du manoir était superbe !  
- Merci...

De nouveau dans ses pensées, Briséis parla lentement, comme à elle-même.

- Il y a... Quelque chose dans cet endroit qui ne me plaît pas. Du potentiel, oui, je pense aussi, je pense même que c'est le lieu idéal, mais cette atmosphère glaciale... Et Pinky...  
- L'elfe ? Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire... Mais vous savez, pour les vieilles familles, c'est difficile de changer des habitudes ancrées depuis des générations. Vous êtes trop jeune pour vous en rendre compte, et certainement que vos parents traitaient les elfes de façon décente vu l'amour que vous avez développé pour les créatures en tout genre, mais c'était tout à fait normal de maltraiter les elfes de maison... Les temps ont changé, heureusement, mais c'est difficile de faire changer les gens. Peut-être ses enfants ne se comportent-ils pas comme ça avec Pinky...  
- Ses enfants ? Cette chose a des enfants ?  
- Voyons Briséis, ne parlez pas comme ça des gens, dit-il en riant.

Le coeur de Briséis sauta dans sa poitrine, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, si on excluait la fois où il s'était moquée d'elle et l'avait appelée Bibi...

- Ah la jeunesse ! Cette chose a effectivement des enfants, trois si je ne me trompe pas. C'est un sorcier étrange, je vous le concède, mais ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre au fond, et c'est surtout son manoir qui nous intéresse ! Et je suis sûr que ce qui vous a déplu, c'est la façon dont il vous traitait…

Un petit sourire aux lèvres et le regard perçant, Charlie s'amusait et attendait la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Je… Ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, mentit-elle en essayant de se donner contenance.

Le roux ricana gentiment et l'observait attentivement.

- Je suis sûr du contraire, _jeune fille_…

Briséis se crispa et tourna plusieurs fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de répondre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse emporter.

- Il est vrai que c'était désagréable de sentir qu'il ne me considérait pas comme digne d'intérêt et de confiance.

- Vous serez dévorée toute crue par des Syllapointes si vous continuez à mentir.

La sorcière commençait à sentir la colère monter. Ce dragonnier continuait de la regarder fixement avec un air moqueur et semblait visiblement s'amuser de la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Je… Ca n'existe pas les Syllapointes !

Charlie éclata de rire. Les Syllapointes étaient en effet des créatures légendaires qui étaient utilisées pour faire peur aux petits enfants. Ces petites créatures rouges aux dents pointues devaient manger les enfants dès qu'ils mentaient.

- Ne détournez pas la conversation ! Dit-il en continuant de rire. Puisque vous ne voulez pas l'avouer, je vais vous le dire moi ce qui vous énerve chez ce pauvre Hawksley, c'est qu'il vous traite en petite fille ! Dès qu'on a le malheur de vous dire que vous êtes jeune, vous montez sur vos grands chevaux.

Le dragonnier souriait toujours, ce qui retient Briséis de s'énerver. Elle voyait bien que ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation, et elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle pouffa et planta son regard dans celui du grand roux.

- J'en ai marre c'est vrai qu'on me traite comme une petite fille. J'ai 21 ans, je suis diplômée d'une grande école, je suis employée du ministère et je suis maintenant à la charge d'une grande exposition. J'aimerais qu'on me prenne au sérieux, est-ce trop demander ?

Son air volontaire et sincère, son ton franc et ses yeux bleus remplirent d'une certaine nostalgie le sorcier de presque 45 ans. Il se revoyait à son âge, tentant de faire comprendre à ses supérieurs qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance.

- Ce n'est pas trop demander, rassurez-vous… Ca s'arrangera avec le temps, et continuez d'essayer de faire votre place, c'est une qualité.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent un long moment. Puis, à brûle-pourpoint, Charlie lui lança :

- Appelez-moi Charlie, et tutoyons-nous. Nous serons ainsi sur un pied d'égalité. Et puis ce sera plus agréable, vu le nombre d'heures que l'on risque de passer ensemble.

Surprise, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Cela allait être difficile de le tutoyer, d'une part elle ne le connaissait pas encore, d'une deuxième part, il était beaucoup plus vieux, et d'une troisième part, il y avait une aura impressionnante qui se dégageait de lui. Cela dit, elle fut touchée de sa proposition. Il aimait se moquer d'elle, mais en même temps, elle sentait bien qu'il la comprenait et qu'il voulait l'aider. Elle lui sourit et lui jeta un regard de gratitude.

- Très bien Charlie, marché conclu ! Mettons à profit l'heure qu'il nous reste avant la visite de Shadow Park : pourquoi ne pas nous occuper de déterminer quelles races de dragons importer ?

- Excellente idée !


	4. L'entremetteuse

**Ch4 L'entremetteuse**

Briséis était plongée dans la rédaction d'une lettre à l'intention d'une certaine madame Courteligne qui affirmait avoir vu des dragons aux abords de Londres voilà trois semaines. Après investigation, la nouvelle recrue du ministère avait attribué les visions de cette brave dame à la présence de cheminées d'usines dans cette partie du pays. La sorcière étant âgée de plus de 90 ans, elle avait assimilé la fumée qui sortait de ces usines à la présence de dragons.

Ca faisait deux semaines que Briséis Greenwood avait pris ses fonctions au bureau des dragons. Son travail se résumait la plupart du temps à des travaux de recherches sur les habitudes des différentes espèces et sur le sang de dragon, pour déterminer la race mais aussi pour la concoction de potion en tout genre que nombre de sorciers inventaient. Briséis devait s'assurer que les potions n'étaient pas nocives, et contrôler leur contenu ainsi que leur réelle utilité. Ce travail intéressait beaucoup la jeune femme, mais elle s'était bien plus passionnée pour un autre projet : la grande exposition sur les dragons.

Le projet se montait gentiment. Briséis et Charlie avait arrêté le nombre de dragons à présenter au public, leur race ainsi que le lieu où se tiendrait cet événement. En effet, après de nombreuses visites, les deux sorciers avaient arrêté leur choix sur le manoir Hawksley, cette propriété représentant le meilleur rapport qualité prix : c'était grand, on pourrait utiliser l'intérieur, Peter Hawksley laisserait les employés du ministère faire leur travail comme bon il leur semblait –ce qui n'était pas le cas dans certains endroits où on refusait que quiconque à part le jardinier attitré touche au gazon – et le prix était raisonnable malgré l'attrait d'Hawksley pour l'argent. La sorcière n'aimait pas beaucoup le vieux sorcier, mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution.

Les deux sorciers en charge de l'exposition se concentraient à présent sur l'invention des activités : les idées ne manquaient pas, mais il fallait maintenant les réaliser ce qui était moins facile. D'autres employés du bureau des dragons avaient été sollicités, notamment Miranda Lancedelot, une alliée sûre dans ce bureau. Miranda aimait particulièrement Briséis qui savait se montrer discrète et sérieuse et qui faisait toujours ce qu'on lui demandait. A de nombreuses reprises elle avait demandé à Adolfus Bertram, le directeur du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, de lui confier Briséis, lors de ses stages au ministère lorsque la jeune sorcière était encore étudiante. L'ouverture de l'exposition était prévue pour Halloween, et elle devait durer jusqu'au mois de janvier, après les fêtes. Il ne restait donc plus que deux semaines pour inventer des sorts et des enchantements pour créer des activités, c'est pourquoi tout le monde devait mettre la main à la pâte.

Briséis allait apposer le sceau du ministère de la magie sur la lettre pour madame Courteligne lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, Miranda, toute de rose vêtue et totalement excitée, pénétra dans le bureau.

- Briséis ! J'ai réussi à trouver comment faire éclore l'œuf en boucle et seulement avec les bons gestes ! J'ai eu du mal mais j'ai fini par y arriver ! Regarde !

Encore concentrée sur sa lettre, la jeune Greenwood regardait la sorcière rose comme si elle ne la voyait pas.

- Doucement Miranda… De quoi tu parles ?

- Mais de l'œuf Briséis, de l'œuf ! Tu sais, il était prévu d'informer les jeunes sorciers sur la bonne façon de couver des œufs de dragons, sans pour autant faire un long exposé inintéressant et sans utiliser de véritable œuf de dragon non plus, sinon imagine les dégâts si on se retrouve avec des centaines de bébés dragons tout d'un coup…

- Oui, je me souviens. Et alors ?

- Eh bien en combinant plusieurs sorts j'ai réussi à faire un magnifique enchantement. Regarde cet œuf, c'est un faux. Pourtant, il est enchanté pour réagir à la forme de la couvée. C'est-à-dire que si les enfants ne respectent pas les règles, une autre créature sortira de l'œuf. S'ils respectent bien les indications, lorsque l'œuf éclora, un bébé dragon pointera le bout de son nez. Bien sûr, le procédé est accéléré, on ne peut pas attendre des mois pour l'éclosion.

Miranda était toute excitée et semblait très fière de son travail. Briséis quant à elle auscultait l'œuf et en quelques minutes elle procéda à la couvée d'un œuf de dragons. En cinq minutes, l'œuf commença à éclore et un bébé dragon sortit sa tête. Trente secondes plus tard, le dragon rentra de nouveau dans sa coquille qui se referma pour laisser place à un œuf parfait.

- Excellent Miranda ! dit elle impressionnée. Incroyable, je me demande comment tu as fait !

- Haha ! Ca, c'est mon petit secret !

- Il faut que je le note…

La sorcière farfouilla dans la pile de dossiers disposée sur un coin du bureau et en sortit une chemise. L'ouvrant, elle fit une croix sur la première page en face de « l'œuf de dragon ». Cette feuille énumérait toutes les activités envisagées et l'état de leur avancement. Il n'en restait que deux ou trois à terminer.

- Tout avance bien n'est-ce pas ? L'exposition sera prête dans les temps ?

- Oui, tout avance bien. Il ne reste qu'à tout installer au manoir Hawksley, tout prévoir pour l'arrivée des dragons, et rajouter quelques sorts repousse-moldus pour être tranquilles. Je dois aller voir Hawksley pour mettre au clair certaines choses, je dois faire mon rapport pour Bertram… Il va falloir que je me préoccupe des demandes d'entrée sur le territoire des dragons… En fait, il me reste encore plein de choses à faire ! dit-elle dans un accès d'angoisse, se frappant le front du plat de sa main.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et Charlie ?

Surprise, Briséis fixa Miranda.

- Comment ça _et Charlie ?_

- Bien oui, il ne t'aide pas ?

- Oh si si, il planche sur des conférences. Je dois aller le retrouver après déjeuner pour voir où ça en est.

- Le retrouver ? Pourquoi il ne vient pas ici, pourquoi il te fait te déplacer ? Oh les hommes, je te jure !

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Il m'a demandé si on ne pouvait pas plutôt travailler dehors, il a horreur des espaces clos, il a l'habitude des grands espaces tu sais… Je n'ai pas pu refuser, il l'a demandé si gentiment…

Elle avait dit tout cela avec tendresse, en prenant tout de même le soin de ne pas croiser le regard de son amie.

- Ooooh toi, tu es en train de tomber amoureuse.

Briséis releva brusquement la tête, écarlate.

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

- Tut tut tut, pas de ça avec moi, regarde toi dans un miroir, tu es rouge comme une beuglante, et il n'y a qu'à t'écouter parler de lui pour comprendre.

La jeune fonctionnaire se pinça les lèvres. Elle voulait riposter mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Après quelques instants, elle soupira et baissa à nouveau les yeux.

- Pure folie d'une jeunette… Il est trop vieux, et il a une vie tellement trépidante, comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à moi, petite employée du ministère… ?

- Taratata ! Où est passé ma Briséis conquérante, ma Briséis qui lutte en permanence pour faire sa place et pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ? Et depuis quand tu es devenue modeste ? Petite employée du ministère ? Il y a encore deux semaines tu agitais ton diplôme de SACEM obtenu avec Optimal et félicitations à quiconque osait te dire que tu étais trop jeune et trop inexpérimentée !

Briséis leva un regard désespéré vers la trentenaire.

- Il y a beaucoup d'écart d'âge tout de même… Et toute son expérience ! Si tu l'entendais parler des dragons et de tout ce qu'il a fait ! Je pourrais l'écouter des heures entières ! Et cette force qui se dégage ! C'est… Je…

- Oooooouhh !

La jeune fille sursauta lorsque Miranda joignit ses mains avec force. La sorcière rose était aux anges : un sourire béat sur les lèvres, les yeux pétillants et un air de débilité avancée sur le visage, elle ressemblait à une caricature de dessins animés.

- C'est adorable ! La jeune fille innocente qui s'éveille à la passion ! L'homme taciturne, plus âgé, d'aspect robuste et sauvage qui risque sa vie tous les jours ! Un vrai roman à l'eau de rose, j'adore ! Je vais jouer les entremetteuses, j'ai toujours été douée pour ça !

Briséis écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait de commettre une grosse erreur. Jamais elle n'aurait dû avouer ses sentiments. Pour elle, il s'agissait d'une douce folie qui lui donnait l'occasion de faire de jolis rêves et de soupirer pour quelqu'un. Mais elle voulait l'admirer de loin ! Si Miranda s'en mêlait, allez savoir ce qui allait se passer ! Irait-elle tout dire à Charlie ? Elle en mourrait de honte… Il se moquerait sûrement d'elle. Oh, gentiment, Charlie était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Mais il prendrait cet air de compassion, lui montrant qu'il était très touché, mais qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas répondre à ses sentiments…

- Non… Euh, Miranda, s'il te plaît… Miranda ? MIRANDA !

Briséis essayait de ramener à la raison son amie qui était déjà en train d'échafauder des plans.

- Miranda, s'il te plaît, ne te mêle pas de ça, je préfère… Je préfère me débrouiller toute seule.

- Taratata ! On a toujours besoin de l'aide d'une amie pour ce genre de chose, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'une histoire impossible ! Ooooh, comme c'est romantique !

Miranda se jeta sur Briséis pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Histoire impossible ? Merci, ça me remonte le moral et ça me donne vraiment envie d'aller jusqu'au bout…, dit-elle en relevant un sourcil.

- Roooh, j'ai dit ça comme ça, rien n'est jamais impossible, surtout pas en amour !

Après quelques minutes de protestations supplémentaires, la jeune sorcière se résigna : c'était peine perdue, Miranda était bien trop enthousiasmée par cette histoire. La seule chose à faire à présent, c'était la contrôler pour qu'elle ne commette pas d'erreurs irréparables.

- Jure-moi que tu ne vas pas aller le voir et tout lui dire comme ça !

- Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis une excellente entremetteuse, je suis beaucoup plus fine, rassure-toi, il ne se doutera de rien. Il faut que j'y aille, mon rendez-vous de 11h va m'attendre sinon. Bon courage ma bichette, et amuse-toi bien tout à l'heure avec ton prince charmant.

Son sourire mutin inquiéta Briséis. Mais au moins, elle avait promis de ne pas lui annoncer la vérité toute crue, c'était déjà ça. La jeune sorcière poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Miranda sortait du bureau laissant flotter derrière elle une odeur de parfum. « La jeune fille innocente qui s'éveille à la passion… L'homme taciturne, plus âgé, d'aspect robuste et sauvage qui risque sa vie tous les jours… » Briséis secoua la tête en pouffant de rire. Cette description semblait affreusement niaise, pourtant, elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Ce qui lui plaisait chez Charlie, en dehors de ses récits sur les dragons, c'était effectivement son apparence un peu sauvage. Sa peau bronzée, ses mains rugueuses, cette apparente force, ses cheveux toujours en bataille, comme s'il venait d'essayer d'attraper un dragon. Son regard posé, profond, qui laissait deviner l'expérience de la vie. Lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle se sentait en sécurité et emplie d'une quiétude impossible à définir. Et puis bien sûr, il était une source inépuisable de connaissances sur les dragons. La sorcière s'imagina un instant blottie dans les bras du dragonnier, le vent lui caressant le visage. Les yeux fermés et un sourire de béatitude, la jeune fille se laissa aller à ses rêveries en attendant Teddy qui devait la rejoindre pour déjeuner.


	5. Triste Réalité

**Ch5 Triste Réalité**

- Haha ! Prise en flagrant délit ! C'est comme ça que tu travailles ? Bah bravo, c'est du joli !

Teddy Lupin se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et avait prise sur le fait Briséis en train de rêvasser devant une pile de dossiers encore fermés. La sorcière rougissait tandis que le jeune homme se moquait ouvertement.

- Je savais bien que les fonctionnaires étaient payés à rien faire !... C'est d'ailleurs peut être pour ça que je veux en devenir un, ajouta t-il après un instant, comme à lui-même.

- Tsss, ne dis pas de bêtises ! J'ai bien mérité une petite pause ! Moi je travaille pendant que toi tu te promènes dans les services, aboya t-elle, se redressant sur sa chaise et essayant de reprendre contenance. Et ne prends pas cet air innocent, j'ai eu le droit en arrivant à une Saloméa surexcitée par l'événement du moment.

Les yeux écarquillés et une mine d'ange, Teddy s'offensa.

- Quel événement ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Qu'est-ce que la sorcisecrétaire du bureau des dragons a bien pu te raconter ?

- Elle m'a raconté que tu allais de service en service pour proposer tout une gamme de filtres d'amour nouvelle génération, en leur promettant une efficacité inégalée jusque là, et chacun permettant un usage bien précis et différent. Notamment le filtre Oubliètamour qui efface la mémoire de la personne. Cette pauvre victime du filtre ne se souviendra même plus que sa fiancée ou son fiancé a existé un jour… Un peu moyen comme idée tout de même, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète donc pas, j'ai fait en sorte que ce filtre n'efface pas les véritables amours, c'est-à-dire que si la personne visée est réellement amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, le filtre sera inefficace. Ca permet au contraire de savoir si réellement la personne de tes pensées est amoureuse ou pas. Applaudis-moi, je suis un génie !

Un sourcil relevé et une mine peu convaincue, Briséis applaudit tout de même, mais pas pour la même raison.

- Tu es effectivement un génie… Le génie des sorciers désespérément idiots…

- Tu es jalouse voilà tout, rétorqua t-il en arborant un air faussement fâché.

- Jalouse… Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi tu fais ça au juste ? Te connaissant, je suis sûre que ça cache quelque chose…

- Comment ça _me connaissant_ ? demanda t-il en reprenant sa mine d'ange. Tu es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Tu es particulièrement… Toi-même !

La jeune sorcière éclata de rire. C'était pour ça qu'elle aimait Teddy : il était désespérant, il était intenable, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était drôle ! Un esprit fin et aiguisé, une intelligence impressionnante qui partait dans tous les sens, le tout assorti d'une gueule d'ange qu'il savait parfaitement utiliser.

- Non mais c'est vrai Bibi, tu as cette sorte de mine blasée de la vie, qui sait tout, qui connaît tout et à qui on ne peut pas mentir… C'est pas possible quand même ! Tu réprimes mon génie créatif ! Je ne peux pas te raconter d'histoire à dormir debout, tu ne me crois jamais…

Le jeune Lupin était théâtral, ce qui fit rire l'employée du ministère de plus belle. Au bout de quelques secondes, le sorcier rejoignit son amie dans son fou rire. Après tout, c'était de cela dont elle avait besoin : une bonne dose de détente sans prise de tête, sans penser à Charlie ni à Miranda. Juste une bonne partie de rigolade avec un bon copain. Le calme revenant dans le bureau, Briséis repartit à l'attaque.

- Sérieusement Teddy, c'est quoi cette histoire de filtres que tu vends ?

Apposant un doigt sur sa bouche en signe de silence, le sorcier regarda à droite et à gauche, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait. Puis il s'approcha de la jeune Greenwood et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- C'est un secret d'Etat, je ne peux pas t'en parler !

- Pfffff, Teddy Lupin, voulez-vous bien être sérieux cinq minutes !

- Ah non Bibi ! Ne prends pas ce ton supérieur avec moi, tu sais que tu me fais peur quand tu fais ça !

- C'est miss Greenwood pour vous, nous n'avons pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble ! Un peu de respect pour votre supérieure hiérarchique jeune homme !

Se fixant l'un l'autre dans un air de défi, ce serait à celui qui craquerait le premier. La sorcière tressaillit lorsqu'elle vit la chevelure brune de Teddy prendre une teinte violacée, mais elle se concentra et ne se laissa pas distraire. Elle était à présent habituée aux petits tours du métamorphomage. Parfaite dans son rôle de commandante, Briséis parvint à faire plier l'étudiant qui baissa les yeux en pouffant de rire.

- C'est bon, tu as gagné ! Allez, mets ta cape, je te raconte tout devant un bon déjeuner.

- Oui, mais alors non, tu es prié de reprendre une couleur de cheveux normale, je ne sors pas avec un sorcier violet moi, j'ai une réputation à conserver…

- Bah quoi, elle te plaît pas cette couleur ? Non ?

Tirant la langue, Lupin ramena ses cheveux à leur couleur d'origine avant d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser passer Briséis.

Installés à leur table habituelle à l'Hippogriffe Rouge, les deux amis mangeaient chacun à sa manière : Teddy dévorait son steak comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours, alors que Briséis picorait sa salade sans grand appétit. Elle écoutait, rêveuse, ce que lui racontait son ami entre deux bouchées.

- Donc, tu comprends, j'ai besoin de gagner de l'argent, il ne faudrait pas que cette robe soit vendue avant que je puisse l'acheter.

Le jeune homme lui expliquait son soucis du moment : Victoire Weasley. Après un effort de mémoire, Briséis s'était rappelé de cette jeune sorcière plus jeune de quatre ans et qu'elle avait croisée parfois dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il s'agissait d'une belle blonde aux yeux bleus en amande d'après ses souvenirs, mais Teddy lui rafraîchit la mémoire : c'était en réalité « la plus belle fille ayant jamais existé », qui possédait « une grâce naturelle », « un teint de porcelaine » et « un regard pur ». Il lui rappela également qu'elle était souvent suivie d'élèves qui se seraient damnés pour un baiser…

- J'ai concocté ce filtre, et j'ai fait affaire avec George – tu sais, George Weasley, c'est son oncle, et c'est le frère de Charlie - mais comme il ne pouvait pas me donner tout l'argent tout de suite, il a accepté que je vende les premiers échantillons et que je garde l'argent récolté pour moi. Bien sûr, il faut que je lui fasse de la pub, je les vends comme si c'était pour le magasin de farces et attrapes...

Pendant l'été, il avait été frappé par sa beauté et sa personnalité, bien qu'il la connaissait depuis toujours. Il avait senti des papillons dans l'estomac et il s'était rendu compte que le simple fait de la regarder et d'être à ses côtés le rendait heureux. Une irrésistible envie de la serrer contre lui l'avait soudain saisie et à sa grande surprise, la jeune fille lui avait avouer être amoureuse de lui depuis ses huit ans.

- Avec tout ce que j'ai vendu hier, je vais pouvoir aller acheter cette robe, en espérant qu'elle soit toujours là !

Juste avant la rentrée à Poudlard, alors que la famille Potter-Weasley au grand complet se procurait les fournitures scolaires, Victoire avait montrer à son petit ami une splendide robe de soirée de couleur parme qui s'exhibait dans la vitrine de Madame Guipure. Le prix était tout aussi splendide apparemment et les parents de la jeune sorcière refusaient de la lui acheter. Le jeune homme s'était alors mis dans la tête de lui offrir cette robe pour Noël, prétextant que rien n'était trop beau ni trop cher pour sa bien aimée Victoire.

- Bibi ? Tu ne manges pas ?

Sortant de ses pensées roses, la sorcière sourit et attaqua sa salade. C'était touchant de voir à quel point Teddy était attaché à sa petite amie. Si les filles du ministère savaient que le tombeur de ses dames était en réalité éperdument amoureux et fidèle… La pensée la fit sourire. « Il va en briser des cœurs, il a déjà dû en briser d'ailleurs… » Il faut avouer qu'il avait tout pour plaire : grand, élancé, les cheveux bruns. Son regard espiègle ne laissait personne indifférent. La sorcière se souvenait même que sa meilleure amie Susan en pinçait secrètement pour lui à l'époque, alors que deux ans d'écart lorsqu'on a 17 ans, c'est beaucoup. Briséis ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupée de ce genre de choses, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, et elle eut un pincement au cœur en imaginant ce que les fans de Teddy pourraient ressentir en apprenant sa relation avec la jeune Weasley. Quelle serait sa réaction à elle si elle apprenait que Charlie n'était pas célibataire ?... Comme une révélation, l'idée la frappa soudain : et s'il n'était pas célibataire ? Elle ne s'était même pas donnée la peine de se renseigner sur ce point. Et le caractère de Charlie ne lui avait donné aucun indice.

- Bibi… ? Tu es sûre que ça va… ?

- Oui pourquoi ? répondit-elle avec empressement en affichant un sourire factice pour dissimuler la pensée sombre qui venait de lui passer par la tête.

- Eh bien… Comment dire… La salade ne t'a rien fait, pas la peine de la mettre en charpie comme ça…

Interdite, la jeune femme baissa les yeux vers l'assiette : la salade ressemblait plus à de la bouillie qu'autre chose. A force de la piquer avec sa fourchette, elle l'avait totalement détruite… Rougissante, elle bredouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Pour une fois, ce fut Teddy qui releva un sourcil.

- C'est sûr, ça ne va pas ! Quel est ton problème ma petite Bibi ?

- Je… N'ai pas de problème… Pas vraiment… Enfin, rien… De… Grave…

- Non non non, « Bibi muette, Bibi inquiète », c'est un adage bien connu, alors crache la chocogrenouille !

Briséis, rouge comme une tomate, se passionna de nouveau pour sa salade et continua de la réduire en bouillie, le tout accompagné de soupirs révélateurs. Commençant à comprendre, un petit sourire apparut sur le visage espiègle de Lupin.

- Bibi … ? Serais-tu par hasard… Amoureuse ?

La sorcière posa sa fourchette et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Alors c'est ça ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! C'est qui ? Je le connais ?

Pour seule réponse, elle secoua la tête, sans montrer son visage.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que je connais quand même pas mal de monde au ministère, vu que je me _« promène »_ dans les services comme tu dirais si bien…

Elle continua de secouer la tête négativement. Elle pouvait avouer ses sentiments, mais certainement pas l'identité de la personne pour qui elle les ressentait. Encore moins à Teddy.

- Bon, d'accord… Mais s'il te plaît, enlève tes mains de ton visage et parle… Je ne suis pas devin non plus, Trelawney m'a toujours dit que le Troisième Œil me fuyait. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi par contre…

Laissant échapper un petit rire, Briséis daigna lever la tête. Elle était écarlate.

- Alors, raconte ! En quoi c'est un problème ? C'est le pied d'être amoureux je t'assure !

- Oui, mais… C'est-à-dire que c'est compliqué…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est… Plus âgé…

- Et alors ?

- Comment ça _et alors ?_ Comment un homme plus âgé et plus expérimenté, qui a certainement connu d'autres sorcières bien plus intéressantes que moi, pourrait s'intéresser à moi ?

- Bah pourquoi il ne pourrait pas s'intéresser à toi ?

- Je… Euh…

- Tu es mignonne, tu es intelligente, tu peux être drôle, à ta façon certes mais quand même, et c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je ne dis que la vérité. Vous avez des goûts communs ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Vous vous entendez bien ?

- Bah… Je crois…

- Il est célibataire ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Bon, déjà, essaye de savoir s'il est célibataire ou pas, après, tu lui fais gentiment du charme, et pour finir, c'est dans la poche, il n'y a pas de raison.

La tête penchée sur le côté, Briséis le regardait d'un air incrédule. Cela lui semblait si simple… Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle arrête d'être passive et qu'elle tente sa chance.

- Il y a vraiment beaucoup de différence d'âge ?

- A vrai dire… Oui, quand même… Répondit-elle timidement.

- C'est sûr que c'est plus compliqué dans ce cas là, mais ce n'est pas impossible. En amour, rien n'est impossible !

- Oui mais…

- Pas de mais Briséis ! Ca demandera certainement plus de temps. Tu dois te rapprocher de lui, partager ses passions, gagner sa confiance… Etre toujours irréprochable… Enfin pour ça je te fais confiance.

- J'ai peur de me ridiculiser… Que va-t-il penser de moi ? Moi, une petite employée de ministère, lui qui…

Elle s'arrêta net, il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille trop loin et que Teddy finisse par comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Charlie.

- Ecoute Bibi, tu te ridiculiseras peut-être, mais ne vaut-il pas mieux que tu tentes ta chance et que tu te casses les dents plutôt que de regretter peut-être toute ta vie de ne jamais avoir essayé ? Et si c'était l'homme de ta vie ?

Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus, ne sachant quoi dire. L'homme de sa vie ? Comment savoir ? « En essayant… » pensa t-elle. Teddy avait raison. Son expression se fit plus tendre et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

- Bah voilà ! Si c'est pas mignon ! Lança le sorcier en souriant. Bibi amoureuse… La dernière fois que ça t'est arrivé c'était quand ?

- Euh… Je devais être en quatrième année à Poudlard, j'étais complètement folle d'un septième année ! gloussa la jeune femme.

- Eh bah, ça remonte dis-moi ! Tu serais pas un peu exigeante des fois ?

- Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, voyons. Mais sinon, tu me dis qui c'est et moi je t'arrange le coup ! Je peux même te donner un filtre d'amour ! Moitié prix, parce que c'est toi !

Esquivant un coup, Teddy éclata de rire et se leva pour payer la note. Bien qu'il l'agaçait à prendre les choses à la rigolade, elle se sentait plus légère après cette conversation. Il lui avait donné espoir et surtout fait comprendre que c'était à elle de se bouger si elle ne voulait pas le regretter plus tard. Remerciant son ami de l'avoir invitée pour le déjeuner, elle transplana le sourire aux lèvres pour rejoindre Charlie.

* * *

- Partir ?

- Eh bien oui…

Ses longs cheveux blond foncé flottant au vent, Briséis regardait Charlie Weasley avec surprise. Il venait de lui annoncer son prochain départ pour la Roumanie.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Balbutia la sorcière.

- Il faut bien préparer les dragons pour le voyage… Et pour dire la vérité, ma vie me manque.

Le sorcier afficha un sourire triste qui fit sauter le cœur de Briséis dans sa poitrine. Elle venait à peine d'arriver. Soupirant, elle s'assit à même le sol en face du dragonnier.

- Je comprends…

- La vie citadine et de bureau n'est pas pour moi, je préfère la compagnie de mes dragons et les grands paysages de Roumanie, même si ce lieu est agréable, ajouta t-il en souriant à Briséis.

Le lac de la Licorne Bleue, perdu au beau milieu de la campagne à quelques kilomètres de Londres, était devenu depuis une semaine leur lieu de travail. C'était lui qui l'avait choisi, pour sa beauté et la sérénité qui s'en dégageait. Le regard perdu dans l'eau placide du lac, Briséis murmura quelques paroles.

- Tu aimes beaucoup la Roumanie…

Surpris, Charlie observa Briséis de plus près : vêtue d'une robe bleue ciel rappelant la couleur de ses yeux, son allure calme et digne se mariait à la perfection avec la magie qui émanait de ce paysage de rêve. Tout chez elle lui faisait penser à cet endroit, du bleu de sa robe qui rappelait l'eau et le ciel, à la blondeur de ses cheveux volant au gré du vent qui évoquait la brise frôlant l'herbe, en passant par son maintien et son regard qui vous transperçait et qui s'approchaient de l'apparence et de l'inaccessibilité d'une licorne. L'innocence de cette jeune personne le toucha encore une fois. « C'est beau la jeunesse » pensa t-il.

- Eh bien, oui, j'aime beaucoup la Roumanie, je n'y vivrais pas depuis plus de vingt ans sinon, dit le sorcier en riant doucement.

- C'est une évidence, répondit Briséis sans quitter des yeux le lac.

Un sentiment nouveau venait de naître en elle. Le désespoir. Quand bien même elle parviendrait à se faire aimer de lui, jamais il ne pourrait rester à ses côtés à Londres. Son besoin d'espace, de grands paysages sauvages était vital. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, elle se moqua intérieurement d'elle-même d'avoir été si bête et d'avoir pu se laisser convaincre par Miranda et Teddy que cette histoire était possible. L'exposition terminée, il repartirait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé dans sa vie. Prenant son parti, elle décida néanmoins d'en apprendre le plus possible sur lui et de faire des moments passés avec lui des moments inoubliables qu'elle pourrait se remémorer plus tard avec nostalgie. Souriante, elle se tourna vers Charlie et planta son regard dans le sien.

- D'où te vient cet amour des dragons ?

- Oh… Je ne sais pas trop. Ils m'ont toujours fasciné, depuis que je suis tout petit. Des bêtes si grandes, si puissantes, et possédant tant de magie et de propriétés bénéfiques pour le monde des sorciers. Je me suis toujours dit que les dragons étaient incompris, que des créatures si belles et utiles à la communauté ne pouvaient pas être maléfiques et effrayantes. Et le fait qu'ils puissent voler m'a toujours fait rêver, ajouta t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais, nous avons nous aussi des moyens pour voler, rétorqua t-elle, les yeux froncés, ne comprenant pas tellement sa fascination pour le vol des dragons.

- Haha oui, mais nous avons besoin de passer par un objet, nous ne pouvons pas voler seuls. Nous n'avons pas cette liberté…

Les yeux du dragonnier pétillaient et son regard semblait la traverser. Il devait s'imaginer en train de voler comme un dragon. Charlie était vraiment un sorcier épris de liberté.

- Et puis quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'aimais par-dessus tout me promener avec Hagrid, qui est un véritable puit de connaissance sur les créatures. Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses, et nous avons partagé notre passion commune pour les dragons.

- Oh ! Toi aussi ?

Briséis arborait un air mi-surpris mi-heureux de se trouver un point commun tellement flagrant avec lui.

- Je passais toutes mes heures libres avec Hagrid et ses créatures ! Il m'a appris tellement de choses ! Comment m'occuper des animaux, comment les comprendre… Et il me racontait des millions d'anecdotes. J'adorais ces moments, au grand damne de mes amies qui auraient voulu passer plus de temps avec moi.

Une enfant. L'image le frappa de plein fouet et il ne put que sourire de tendresse. Malgré ses airs et ses envies de montrer qu'elle était à présent une adulte, Briséis n'était encore qu'une enfant, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts et son sourire témoignant de sa pureté. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui venait d'ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël.

- Hagrid a toujours été un passionné de créatures… Je me souviens d'une fois où il s'était procuré illégalement un œuf de dragon… Je travaillais déjà à la réserve en Roumanie, et j'ai reçu un jour une lettre de mon frère Ron, me demandant de venir chercher le dragon de Hagrid, dragon qui avait grandi et devenait quelque peu… Encombrant, rigola t-il.

- Non ! Il a omis cette histoire, quel cachottier !

- Norbert il l'avait appelé… Nous avons dû le rebaptiser en Norberta, il s'agissait d'une femelle en réalité, s'esclaffa Charlie.

Briséis était heureuse. Ils partagèrent pendant une heure leurs souvenirs de Hagrid, chacun apportant sa petite dose d'anecdotes rigolotes. Prenant soudain conscience de l'heure, la sorcière rappela la raison de leur présence ici.

- On parle, on parle, mais on oublie qu'on était là pour travailler ! Où en est la conférence sur le Noir des Hébrides ?

- Elle est terminée ! Tiens, tu pourras la corriger.

Le sorcier lui tendit une liasse de feuilles griffonnées. Comme pour la conférence sur le Cornelongue Roumain et celle sur Harvey Ridgebit, le créateur de la réserve de Roumanie, ce serait à la jeune employée du ministère de tout mettre en ordre et au propre. L'exercice de style n'était pas une chose dans laquelle excellait le dragonnier.

- Il ne manque plus que la conférence sur les propriétés magiques des dragons, je te laisse t'en charger, et tu pourras m'écrire s'il te faut des informations supplémentaires.

- Je pense que j'ai suffisamment étudié les propriétés pour ne pas avoir besoin de te demander de l'aide, rétorqua t-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil, pleine d'orgueil.

- Comme tu veux !

Un sourire espiègle sur le visage, Charlie s'amusait décidément beaucoup du caractère de Briséis.

- Bien, je crois que nous allons pouvoir nous quitter ma petite Briséis.

- Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

- Demain matin, ma mère tient absolument à m'avoir pour dîner ce soir…

Les deux sorciers se levèrent, prêts à partir.

- Je reviens le 28 octobre, avec tous nos dragons, le temps qu'ils s'acclimatent avant l'ouverture de l'exposition le 1er novembre.

- Parfait, tout sera prêt pour les accueillir !

- Bon courage Briséis, et n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide. Ravaler sa fierté de temps en temps ne tue pas, lança t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans un léger _pop_.

Faisant une grimace qu'il ne verra jamais, Briséis jeta un dernier regard alentour. Elle avait passé une magnifique après-midi en compagnie de Charlie. Mais le fait qu'il soit parti la ramena à la réalité. Il était si heureux de repartir en Roumanie…


	6. Correspondances

Désolée pour l'attente, je suis un peu débordée, mais j'essaye de publier une fois par semaine. Je ne sais pas trop ce que donne ce chapitre, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ^^ La suite la semaine prochaine, avec pas mal d'événements ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Ch6 Correspondances**

La nuit était tombée et avait apporté avec elle une fraîcheur bien automnale. Un léger vent s'était invité et faisait plier l'herbe courte. Le calme régnait et seuls quelques grognements lointains de dragons venaient rompre le silence du paysage montagneux de la Grande Réserve de Dragons de Roumanie. Assis sur la petite terrasse de bois à l'avant de sa petite maison, Charlie ouvrait un paquet que lui avait apporté un hibou grand-duc : à l'intérieur, une lettre seule, et une liasse de feuilles qu'une fine corde maintenait ensemble.  
S'emmitouflant un peu plus dans une cape de laine que lui avait tricotée sa mère, le dragonnier commença avec curiosité la lecture de la lettre de Briséis.

_ Londres, 21 octobre 2017 _

_Charlie,_

_Avant toute chose, tu seras aimable de nourrir Thot, mon hibou, il a fait un long voyage. Ensuite, j'ai enfin obtenu les autorisations d'entrée sur le territoire pour les dragons, je te les envoie dans ce même colis. J'ai également terminé de rédiger une conférence sur les propriétés magiques des dragons, si tu veux bien y jeter un coup d'œil, pour vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié, ce serait gentil..._

Le sorcier sourit. Il s'imagina une fraction de seconde la tête de Briséis en engouffrant son exposé dans le colis. Cela avait dû représenter un effort surhumain pour elle d'avouer qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Oh, elle ne l'avouait qu'à demi-mot, mais le fait qu'elle lui envoie la conférence était révélateur. Il farfouilla dans le paquet pour sortir la liasse. D'un coup de baguette, il défit le lien. Le premier papier avait un caractère officiel, le sceau du ministère de la magie faisant foi. Sans même y jeter un coup d'oeil, il déposa la feuille sur le côté et attrapa le reste. En première page, le titre de la conférence : _"Tout est bon dans le dragon."_  
Riant du trait d'esprit de la jeune sorcière, il reposa les feuilles et reprit sa lecture.

_Tout est presque prêt ! Je travaille sans relâche pour terminer à temps, mais j'ai l'impression que chaque jour une nouvelle activité se rajoute ! Je n'en peux plus. Heureusement, mes collègues sont là, et Miranda Lancedelot m'apporte une aide précieuse : elle a encore mis au point un enchantement pour les enfants. J'ai installé la voûte protectrice au-dessus du manoir Hawksley, pour éviter que les dragons ne puissent s'échapper, au cas où ils réussiraient à sortir de leurs grandes cages. En parlant de grandes cages, je me suis encore accrochée avec ce vieux crouton insupportable d'Hawksley. _

Les yeux de Charlie pétillaient d'amusement. Ainsi, la relation entre Briséis et Peter ne s'était pas arrangée.

_Il ne me laissait pas choisir l'emplacement ! Il voulait que j'attende ton avis ! Tu ferais mieux de rentrer vite si tu ne veux pas que je commette un meurtre, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contenir avec ce sorcier réactionnaire. Quoique je dise, ça ne lui convient pas, et il veut toujours en référer à quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est usant, j'ai déjà suffisamment de mal au ministère pour qu'il en rajoute, j'en ai marre de me battre en permanence. _

Le roux perdit son sourire amusé et soupira. C'est vrai que ça devait être difficile pour Briséis de faire sa place au ministère de la magie. La compétition était permanente, et un rapport de confiance avec les gens était difficile à instaurer vu son jeune âge. Pour lui au moins, ça avait été plus rapide : une fois qu'il avait montrer de quoi il était capable au directeur de la réserve, plus aucun problème n'était venu tourmenter son esprit. Il n'avait eu qu'une personne à convaincre, ou un petit groupe de personnes si on prenait en compte les collègues, mais Briséis devait faire ses preuves en permanence.

_Enfin, je vais arrêter de me plaindre. Je dois en passer par là, j'espère juste que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps.  
Il faudrait que je connaisse exactement le nombre de dragonniers qui va t'accompagner, pour réserver des chambres d'hôtel. Et pour la soirée d'inauguration, je dois savoir si tu seras accompagné par quelqu'un.  
J'espère que tu apprécies ton retour en Roumanie, à bientôt,  
Briséis Greenwood._

_PS : N'oublie pas mon petit Thot ! De toute façon, je lui ai dit de ne pas repartir avant d'avoir manger... Alors si tu ne veux pas te faire attaquer par un hibou grand-duc, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire..._

Charlie secoua la tête en rigolant. Il replaça la lettre dans le colis et s'apprêta à rentrer chez lui. Se tenant sur le seuil, la porte ouverte, il regarda le hibou tranquillement perché sur la rambarde de la terrasse.

- Allez viens Thot, il faut que je te nourrisse si je ne veux pas craindre de représailles ! Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que je réponde à ta maîtresse.

Le hibou le fixait de ses grands yeux jaunes. Agitant ses grandes ailes striées, il finit par s'envoler et s'engouffra dans la petite maison de Charlie Weasley.

* * *

- Comment ?  
- Un noir des Hébrides est devenu incontrôlable et s'est échappé !  
- Et il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne cause des dégâts et qu'il soit aperçu par les moldus !  
- Mais le clan Macfusty n'est pas censé s'en occuper ? Demanda Briséis innocemment.  
- Réfléchissez ma petite Greenwood, si on est venu nous voir c'est pas pour nous faire une blague, le clan n'arrive pas à s'en occuper ! Aboya un vieux sorcier à la barbe blanche.

Le bureau des dragons était en effervescence. Une dizaine de sorciers était attroupée devant le bureau de la sorcisecrétaire et les paroles fusaient de partout. L'heure était grave et il fallait agir. C'est pourquoi Briséis ne s'offusqua pas de la façon dont le sorcier lui avait répondu.

- Le clan Macfusty s'est laissé dépasser par les événements, le vieux Ian est passé tout à l'heure, paniqué. Ils n'ont rien pu faire, expliqua Miranda.  
- Il faut contacter les dragonniers du pays, et on doit tous s'y mettre pour retrouver ce dragon en fuite ! Lança un grand sorcier chauve, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années.  
- Oui Arsène ! Saloméa ! Reprit Miranda en s'adressant à la sorcisecrétaire, envoyez des hiboux à la réserve du pays de Galles et à celle du Surrey et du Suffolk en leur demandant de l'aide ! Formons des groupes. Un groupe part en écosse, le dragon y est peut être encore, formez deux autres groupes ! Allez, il ne faut pas perdre de temps !

"Il ne manquait plus que ça, comme si je n'avais pas d'autres choses à faire" pesta Briséis intérieurement, attrapant sa cape en vitesse et transplanant en compagnie de Miranda.

* * *

Installé à table face à une tasse de café, Charlie écrivait. Au dehors, le matin s'était levé et la réserve de Roumanie prenait vie au son des dragons et des différents cris de tout le personnel. Concentré sur sa lettre, le roux ne prêtait pas attention à Thot, le hibou grand-duc, qui semblait chasser une souris qui avait élu domicile dans un trou du mur. Des coups à la porte vinrent cependant l'interrompre. Un "entrez !" traversant la pièce, un grand sorcier à l'allure d'athlète pénétra dans la petite maison de Charlie Weasley.

- Bonjour Charlie ! Désolé de te déranger dès le matin, mais on a besoin de toi pour contenir la vert gallois le temps qu'on lui retire son oeuf, pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas fêlé.  
- J'arrive, je termine cette lettre, lança t-il sans lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

Balayant des yeux la pièce en attendant Charlie, Renaud, sorcier de 26 ans venant de France, tomba sur Thot.

- Tiens, tu as un hibou toi ?  
- Non, c'est lui qui m'a amené le courrier, marmonna Charlie toujours concentré.  
- Il est beau dis donc...

S'approchant de l'animal, Renaud ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une lettre fermée était posée sur la table, attendant d'être emportée par l'oiseau.

- _Briséis Greenwood, Harley Street, Londres_, déchiffra l'invité. Charlie Weasley qui écrit à une femme ! Incroyable ! Qui est-ce ?  
- Elle travaille au ministère de la magie et elle est en charge de l'exposition sur les dragons.  
- Elle est jolie ?  
- Mignonne comme tout.  
- Tu en parles comme d'une de tes nièces ! pouffa t-il de rire.  
- Elle n'est pas tellement plus âgée, ça doit être pour ça...

Arrêtant d'un coup sa plume et levant la tête, il parla comme dans le vide.

- Si elle m'entendait... Je crois qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à me jeter un sortilège à la figure.

Il rit et se remit à sa lettre. Regardant Charlie d'un drôle d'air, Renaud enchaîna, piqué dans sa curiosité.

- Elle a quel âge au juste ?  
- 21 ans et un fort caractère.  
- Ah oui effectivement... Elle est jeune... Enfin pas pour moi ! dit le français un sourire en coin. Fort caractère ? J'aime bien quand elles ont du caractère, affirma t-il.

Arrêtant la course de sa plume, Charlie fronça les sourcils.

- Elle n'est pas pour toi Renaud, enlève-toi cette idée de la tête.  
- Bah... Pourquoi ? demanda t-il à la fois surpris et curieux.  
- Elle est... Elle veut... réfléchit le roux. Je ne sais pas en fait, mais qu'est-ce qu'un dragonnier pourrait bien lui apporter de bon dans la vie ? Elle qui tente de faire sa place dans les hautes sphères de Londres, au ministère de la magie. Et puis elle est bien trop intelligente pour toi.  
- Euh... Comment dois-je le prendre ? Marmonna t-il, mais Charlie ne l'écoutait pas.  
- Et je te connais, tu es un bourreau des cœurs, je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal.  
- Bourreau des cœurs, n'exagérons rien, tenta de minimiser Renaud, non sans satisfaction. Mais c'est vrai que j'aime les femmes et que je les attire. J'accrocherais bien cette Briséis à mon tableau de chasse, lança t-il, d'un air coquin, en attendant la réaction du roux.  
- Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle ! Sinon je ne t'emmène pas à Londres.

Charlie ne riait pas du tout et avait posé sa plume, fixant Renaud dans les yeux. L'air grave et sérieux du dragonnier impressionna le français, qui restait sans voix face à la réaction de son aîné.

- Très bien Charlie... Mais... Je disais ça en rigolant tu sais... Je... Ne la connais même pas...

Le fixant encore quelques secondes, Charlie Weasley finit par baisser les yeux et reprit l'écriture de sa lettre. Enveloppé par un sentiment d'incompréhension, Renaud se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois sur le seuil, il ne put s'empêcher de demander des éclaircissements.

- Charlie... Ne te préoccupes-tu pas trop de cette jeune sorcière ?...  
- Décidément, je ne terminerai jamais cette lettre... dit-il avec mauvaise humeur en tapant du plat de sa main sur la table.

Renaud resta un moment interdit, il n'était pas courant que le grand dragonnier Weasley perde son calme.

- Et non, je ne préoccupe pas trop de Briséis, elle est gentille et intelligente, à la fois douce et forte. J'ai de la sympathie pour elle, elle me fait penser à moi quand j'étais jeune, et je ne voudrais pas que tu t'amuses avec elle, voilà tout. Si je lui écris aujourd'hui, c'est en réponse à son courrier qui demande des précisions pour l'exposition, rien de bien personnel là-dedans alors ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs déplacés.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Renaud était abasourdi et s'apprêta à sortir. Continuer cette discussion ne mènerait à rien. Il s'était imaginé un instant que le roux avait succombé au charme de la jeunesse, mais il s'était peut-être fait des idées et vu la réaction du sorcier, il était préférable d'en rester là. Renaud voulait aller en Angleterre pour prendre part à cette grande exposition. Cependant, se rappelant un détail, il se ravisa et lança une dernière phrase.

- Charlie… Si tout ce que tu dis est vrai… Pourquoi tu lui envoies la lettre _chez elle_ ? Ne devrais-tu pas l'envoyer au ministère... ?

La respiration de Charlie se coupa. En effet, il s'apprêtait à envoyer le courrier chez elle... Il avait écrit ça sans réfléchir, ça ne lui avait pas paru si étrange... Mais maintenant que Renaud le mentionnait, ça le choquait. Pourquoi avait-il inscrit l'adresse personnelle de la jeune sorcière ? Il était bien plus logique de l'envoyer au ministère…

- Je t'attends dehors, comme ça je te laisse terminer ta lettre tranquillement.

Charlie, les yeux écarquillés et mille pensées tournant dans son esprit, regarda Renaud refermer la porte derrière lui. D'un geste brusque, il s'empara de l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et en sortit la lettre destinée à Briséis. Lisant une dernière fois l'adresse indiquée, il déchira le papier. Le cœur battant et l'esprit embrumé, il en attrapa une autre et changea la destination. Il se mit à réfléchir en cachetant la nouvelle enveloppe. Il est vrai qu'il aimait beaucoup Briséis, elle était… Adorable. Oui, adorable était le mot. Un sourire tendre apparut sur son visage. Il aimait la voir se mettre en colère lorsqu'il la taquinait sur son âge, il aimait la voir rire aux éclats et voir ses yeux briller de mille feux comme une petite fille. Il aimait partager sa passion des dragons avec elle, elle était une auditrice si attentive, faisant en plus des remarques pertinentes. Elle lui apprenait même des choses sur les autres créatures. Il aimait l'observer lorsqu'elle travaillait, elle paraissait si calme et si posée, une aura magique émanant d'elle. Mais il l'aimait comme il aimait Victoire, Rose, Lily, et toutes ses nièces. Ou était-ce autre chose ?...

Il rit, soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive… ?

Tout ça était ridicule. Tout à fait ridicule.

* * *

La pièce était silencieuse et faiblement éclairée par une petite lampe. Il était tard et Briséis s'était endormie sur le bureau de sa chambre. Épuisée par sa journée, elle n'avait pas résisté à l'appel du sommeil malgré la surprise qui l'attendait en rentrant. Un sourire lumineux s'était affiché sur son visage lorsque son père lui avait tendu le courrier reçu dans la journée. Une lettre de Susan, sa meilleure amie. Cette journée avait finalement apporté son lot de bonnes nouvelles malgré la fuite du noir des Hébrides qui avait mis tout le bureau des dragons sur le qui-vive. Heureusement, tout s'était bien terminé, on avait retrouvé et attrapé le dragon dans le sud de l'écosse, et le bureau de désinformation avait trouvé une explication parfaitement logique à donner aux moldus témoins de cette escapade dragonesque.

La journée n'avait donc pas été si mauvaise, la réponse de Charlie l'attendant dans son bureau du ministère lorsqu'elle était rentrée de la chasse au dragon, et un courrier de sa meilleure amie annonçant sa visite prochaine. Les deux lettres étaient à présent laissées à l'abandon sur le bureau, la jeune sorcière dormant à poings fermés alors qu'elle essayait d'entamer une réponse à Susan. Il y avait de cela quelques jours, Briséis, perturbée par ses sentiments et attristée par l'absence de Charlie, avait écrit à sa meilleure amie dans l'espoir d'obtenir des conseils. Miranda était gentille, mais elle ne pouvait pas se confier pleinement à elle, et quant à Teddy, le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas lui révéler l'identité de l'homme de ses pensées rétrécissait son champ de confidences. Ecrire à Susan, qui travaillait dans les pyramides d'Egypte, lui avait paru une bonne idée. Et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_ Le Caire, 23 octobre 2017_

_Brisou chérie !_

_Tu n'imagines pas la joie que ça a été pour moi d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! J'adore l'Egypte et mon métier, mais j'avoue que j'ai parfois le mal du pays et je repense souvent à nos années à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu s'amuser ! Enfin moi surtout, toi tu as toujours sérieuse. Mais justement, c'est pour ça que c'était drôle, on était si différentes, et pourtant si amie… La vie et les études nous ont séparées mais heureusement que nous sommes restées en contact ! Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu as été engagée au Ministère de la Magie ! Mais je n'ai jamais douté que tu y parviendrais, surtout lorsque tu m'as dit les notes que tu avais obtenues pour ton SACEM. Ils auraient été fous de ne pas s'empresser de te prendre au département du contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Je me souviens à quel point tu aimais les bestioles en tout genre, au point que j'ai été étonnée que tu ne termines pas vétérimage… Toutes ces après-midi passées avec Hagrid. Je me souviens que j'en étais folle de jalousie ! Enfin, passons._

_Alors comme ça tu t'occupes d'une grande exposition sur les dragons. Maintenant que tu le dis, je suis sûre d'en avoir entendu parler par l'ambassadeur d'angleterre lorsqu'il est venu visiter les pyramides. Un grand événement international si je comprends bien ! Félicitations._

_Ceci m'amène à la raison pour laquelle tu m'as écrit. Je te sens très angoissée, et un peu perdue. Toi, amoureuse, c'est déjà quelque chose. Je me souviens de ta brève passion pour ce septième année… Je ne me rappelle plus son nom. Mais toi amoureuse d'un homme plus âgé… J'ai cru être surprise, mais en réalité, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. Tu as toujours respecté les plus âgés, tu as toujours eu une fascination pour ce qu'ils te racontaient. Et tu es si sérieuse, pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas succombé pour un jeune foufou. Non, ça ne m'étonne pas. Cela dit, c'est sûr que ça semble compliqué… Pas tellement le fait qu'il soit plus vieux, mais le fait qu'il ait une vie bien différente. La Roumanie… Voilà une rivale de taille ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… En plus, je ne le connais même pas…_

_Mais peu importe, de toute façon, j'arrive ma belle ! Nous pourrons parler de cela tranquillement, et je pourrais faire sa connaissance. J'avais des vacances à poser, j'ai décidé de les poser maintenant, comme ça, je viens te voir, et voir l'exposition. J'arriverai le 30 octobre._

_En attendant, essaye de ne pas te prendre la tête. _

_A bientôt, ta Susy._

Un vent frais s'engouffra dans la chambre par la fenêtre entrebâillée, ce qui mécontenta Thot qui secoua ses ailes avec vacarme, réveillant Briséis. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois et s'étirant, la sorcière se leva et se mit au lit. Un dernier regard vers les lettres lui donna le sourire. Susy allait venir ! Quant à Charlie, il lui avait répondu brièvement, mais la réponse avait satisfait Briséis.

_ Réserve de Roumanie, 24 octobre 2017_

_Briséis, _

_Thot est un magnifique hibou, et je te rassure, je m'en suis bien occupé. Je garde précieusement les autorisations d'entrées sur le territoire pour les dragons et je n'ai rien à redire à propos de la conférence sur les propriétés magiques des dragons. Tu as fait un excellent travail (et le titre est simplement drôle). _

_En ce qui concerne Hawksley, tu devrais être tranquille à présent, j'ai fait le nécessaire pour qu'il arrête de t'embêter._

_J'emmène 7 dragonniers avec moi, et je n'ai personne a invité pour la soirée d'inauguration, à part ma famille, mais je suppose que les invitations les concernant ont déjà été envoyées, après tout, mon père est un ancien du ministère, et la majorité de mes frères et sœur travaillent au ministère. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour avoir des invitations. _

_Ne te laisse pas décourager par les difficultés et les rabat-joie, tu es compétente, et continue de faire ta place. _

_A dans quatre jours, Charlie._

Selon toute vraisemblance, il n'avait donc personne dans sa vie. Aucune sorcière ne viendrait lui faire de l'ombre. Seule la Roumanie serait à combattre. « Ca risque d'être dur, mais au moins, je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre » pensa t-elle en tirant les couvertures à elle. _« J'ai fait le nécessaire pour qu'il arrête de t'embêter… »_ Qu'est-ce que Charlie entendait par là ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'Hawksley cesse de la faire tourner en bourrique ? Eteignant la lumière d'un coup de baguette, Briséis s'endormit en souhaitant que les quatre jours qui la séparaient de Charlie passent rapidement.

* * *

Peter Hawksley prenait son petit déjeuner dans son salon tendu de tenture rouge. Sirotant un thé parfumé à la citrouille, il pesta lorsque Pinky vint le déranger pour lui apporter le courrier. Renvoyant violemment la créature, il ouvrit la première lettre. Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'elle était de Charlie Weasley. « Qu'est-ce que me veut ce dragonnier ? » marmonna t-il. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait la lettre, ses yeux s'agrandissaient.

_ Réserve de Roumanie, 24 octobre 2017_

_Monsieur Hawksley,_

_Pardonnez-moi de vous écrire subitement, mais je dois vous demander quelque chose d'important. J'ai eu le regret d'apprendre que vous n'aviez pas une entière confiance en Briséis Greenwood qui fait pourtant un excellent travail. Loin de moi l'idée de vous donner des ordres, mais je souhaite cependant vous dire que cette jeune personne a toute ma confiance, et que je lui ai donné tout pouvoir pour décider en mon nom. Je sais que je ne serai pas déçu par elle, faites-moi confiance et laissez-la travailler. Elle est parfaitement habilitée, que ce soit par moi ou par le ministère de la magie, à prendre toutes les décisions nécessaires pour l'exposition. Miss Greenwood est très compétente, et rassurez-vous, elle ne détruira pas votre domaine, ni votre réputation, je ne connais pas d'être plus sérieux et réfléchi. Je me verrai contraint d'en référer au ministre de la magie lui-même, qui est un bon ami de ma famille, si vous ne la laissez pas faire son travail tranquillement._

_Cordialement, Charlie Weasley._

Furieux, Peter Hawksley froissa la lettre brutalement. Il avait raison de ne pas aimer cette petite écervelée arriviste qui se croiyait descendue de Merlin lui-même ! Elle s'était plainte de lui ! Et voilà maintenant qu'elle pourrait lui attirer des ennuis !

- Pinky ! PINKY !

Apparaissant rapidement, l'elfe de maison s'inclina devant son maître.

- Oui, maître ?

- Apporte-moi du whisky !

- Oui maître.

« Vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis Greenwood ! » pensa le vieux sorcier en enflammant la lettre de Charlie à l'aide de sa baguette.


	7. Mauvaise surprise

Désolée pour l'attente, vraiment ! Je suis débordée, et en plus, j'ai été malade comme un chien. Vous savez (ou pas XD) que j'écris le week end, seul moment où j'ai du temps, or le week end dernier, j'étais au fond de mon lit avec 39° de fièvre... Et ce week end, bah j'avais du travail, du coup, je n'ai écrit que ce dimanche après midi. Excusez moi ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Ch7 Mauvaise surprise**

Haletante, Briséis traversait à vive allure le grand domaine du Manoir Hawksley accueillant l'exposition de dragons. La machine était lancée depuis deux semaines et bon nombre de sorciers travaillaient aux préparatifs. La sorcière zigzaguait entre les différentes tables - volant dans les airs grâce à des sortilèges de lévitation - et les employés installant tableaux, panneaux et chaises. L'ouverture de l'exposition approchait et la tension montait. Pour Briséis, l'excitation était à son comble, bien sûr à cause l'exposition, mais surtout à cause de la date : le 28 octobre, ce qui signifiait que Charlie Weasley était de retour.

Par un hasard malencontreux, Briséis était partie en retard de chez elle. Elle aurait pourtant voulu être là lorsque Charlie et les dragons allaient arriver, mais rien n'avait pu la réveiller. Le dur travail des derniers jours commençaient à peser sur l'état de fatigue de l'employée du bureau des dragons.

C'est donc pressée qu'elle passa devant Peter Hawksley, en le saluant à peine d'un sourire forcé. Le sorcier quant à lui se contenta d'un bref mouvement de la tête, la suivant d'un regard noir. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé une façon pour se venger, mais il épiait le moindre de ses gestes dans l'espoir de s'en servir contre elle.

Briséis continua son chemin et finit par arriver dans le coin où l'on avait accueilli les dragons : huit dragonniers s'évertuaient à faire entrer un boutefeu chinois dans sa grande cage en forme de dôme. La créature ne semblait pas apprécier de se faire commander, et aurait préféré s'envoler au lieu de rentrer gentiment dans un endroit clos, aussi grand fût-il. Les dragonniers avaient fait sortir de leurs baguettes des cordes qui étaient venues s'enlacer autour du cou et des ailes de l'animal fabuleux. Le spectacle était impressionnant et Briséis resta bouche bée. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir des dragons, et encore moins dans ces circonstances. Quel combat ! Quelle créature puissante et charismatique ! Les meilleurs sorciers semblaient n'être que de la poussière face à cette bête. Crachant mille flammes venant joyeusement lécher les bras des dragonniers recouverts de peaux de dragons, l'animal finit par accepter de pénétrer dans l'enclos qui lui était réservé. Rapidement, on referma la cage, avant que le boutefeu ne change d'avis. Cherchant des yeux son dragonnier préféré, Briséis sourit en l'apercevant s'essuyer le front à l'aide de son bras. Quelle vision ! Une émotion débordante l'habitat, faisant sauter son cœur dans sa poitrine. En plein exercice de son métier, il semblait bien plus robuste, l'effort récent laissant encore deviner des muscles saillants en dessous de l'habit de protection. Son regard flamboyant mêlé de fatigue et de joie la séduit plus que jamais. La sorcière fut rappelée à la réalité lorsque le dragon se trouvant dans une cage à quelques mètres d'elle cracha un peu de feu venant enflammer sa robe.

- Aaah ! Mince !

Essayant d'attraper sa baguette rangée dans un des pans de sa robe, la sorcière n'eut pas le loisir d'éteindre le feu elle-même. Le grand dragonnier Weasley vint à son aide en courant et d'un « Aguamenti ! » l'empêcha de se transformer en torche humaine.

- On a encore besoin de toi, ne te fais pas brûler vive ! dit Charlie en riant. Content de te revoir Briséis, ajouta t-il après quelques secondes, un sourire sincère s'affichant sur son visage.

- Moi aussi je suis contente, je commençais à en avoir marre de faire tout le travail toute seule !

C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'empêcher de rougir de plaisir, mais elle pesta intérieurement : « n'importe quoi ! Tu aurais simplement dû lui dire que tu étais aussi contente de le revoir… ! » Pour cacher son combat intérieur, elle se tourna vers le dragon coupable en lui faisant des remontrances, le doigt levé.

- On ne crache pas de feu sur les gens, c'est pas gentil…

- C'est un Pansedefer Ukrainien ! Annonça Charlie, fier de son dragon.

- Merci j'avais reconnu, s'offusqua t-elle, le regardant avec un œil dur.

- Hahaha ! Ca m'avait manqué ! Quel sale caractère !

Interdite face à cette phrase lancée avec un rire sonore et qui semblait venir du fond du coeur, elle le regarda d'un air surpris, n'osant apprécier à sa juste valeur ce compliment étrange. Ignorant de l'état d'incertitude de la jeune femme, Charlie enchaîna.

- On vient simplement de terminer de mettre les six dragons dans leurs cages respectives, on n'a pas encore eu le temps d'installer un sort de protection empêchant les flammes de traverser les barreaux. Désolé pour ce malencontreux accident.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais il faut régler ça au plus vite, imagine qu'un des dragons mettent le feu à un des employés qui passe par là…

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on va le faire tout de suite. Renaud ! Bob ! Sylvester !

Trois sorciers recouverts de peau de dragon s'avancèrent. Le premier, jeune et athlétique, regarda Briséis un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Le deuxième, grand et costaud, approchant la taille d'un semi-géant, arborait une mine renfrognée. Le troisième enfin, entre deux âges et ressemblant à Charlie mise à part la couleur de ses cheveux, affichait un air jovial.

- Voici Briséis Greenwood, chargée de l'organisation de l'exposition. Briséis, voici trois excellents dragonniers. Renaud Legrand, jeune français en formation à la réserve de Roumanie, Bob Carpenter, dragonnier chevronné et aussi fort qu'un dragon, et enfin Sylvester O'Donell, on a commencé ensemble le métier.

Se saluant tous d'un sourire et d'une poignée de main, Charlie s'adressa à ses dragonniers.

- Il va falloir lancer le sort anti-flamme sur les barreaux ! On a failli transformer Briséis en brochette, rigola t-il en la regardant de ses yeux amusés. Il faut éviter que ça se reproduise. Je vous laisse vous en charger avec les autres. Allez, au travail !

- Après messieurs, je vous offrirai des rafraîchissements bien mérités, lança Briséis avec un sourire. Vous devez être exténués par votre voyage et le travail que vous venez d'accomplir !

- Merci bien mademoiselle ! Nous accomplirons ainsi notre tâche bien plus vite !

Renaud attrapa la main de Briséis et lui fit un baise main, l'observant de ses petits yeux verts charmeurs. La jeune femme, surprise et ne sachant comment réagir se contenta de lui exposer une mine perplexe qui ne montrait aucune trace de plaisir.

- Oui bon ça va ! lança Charlie avec mauvaise humeur. Arrête ton cinéma Renaud, et allez tout de suite vous occuper des cages !

Un sourire flottant sur son visage, Renaud finit par suivre ses deux collègues. Charlie avait les sourcils froncés et fixa le dos du français d'un air sombre. Briséis quant à elle restait interloquée par les manières de Renaud, et se tourna vers Charlie. Elle fut quelque peu déstabilisée en surprenant la mine empreinte de colère qu'arborait le roux.

- Il y a un problème Charlie ?  
- Oh, euh... Non non, répondit-il en reprenant un visage calme et souriant. Alors, comment se profile notre fameuse exposition ?  
- Tout se présente pour le mieux ! Surtout depuis que ce vieil enquiquineur d'Hawksley a arrêté de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ou dit pour qu'il me fiche la paix ?

Attrapant Briséis par le bras, le roux l'invita à faire quelques pas. Les deux sorciers marchaient calmement sur le domaine, inconscient de l'effervescence qui les entourait. Fixant son regard sur le sol, Charlie sourit avant de répondre, évasif.

- Oh, pas grand chose je t'assure, mais je suis content de savoir que ça a marché.

Décochant un regard en coin vers la jeune employée du ministère, Charlie Weasley ne put s'empêcher de penser que la robe vert émeraude qu'elle portait lui allait à ravir. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes comme pour chasser ses pensées, le dragonnier reprit la conversation.

- Tous les sortilèges repousse-moldus sont installés ?  
- Oui, tout est entièrement sécurisé.  
- Et pour sortir les dragons...  
- On a réglé le problème. Comme les dragons étaient trop grands pour que le sort de désillusion fonctionne, j'ai mis une équipe sur le coup, et ils nous ont concocté une potion de désillusion qu'on pourra donner aux dragons pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs balades nocturnes. Pour les dragonniers qui s'occuperont de les sortir, il suffira de les désillusionner normalement.  
- Parfait ! J'avoue que je m'inquiétais un peu pour mes dragons... Déjà, les savoir enfermés dans une cage la journée... Ca me fait un peu mal. Ca aurait été une catastrophe si en plus on n'avait pas pu les sortir la nuit !  
- Oui, moi aussi, c'est pour ça que j'ai réglé ça en priorité.

Le regard tendre et illuminé par un sourire, Briséis observait Charlie. Son amour pour les dragons était si grand... Il prenait réellement les choses à coeur... Une envie irrésistible de se blottir contre lui l'a saisi soudain. C'est alors qu'une pensée rigolote traversa son esprit : elle, tirée à quatre épingles, vêtue d'une robe vert émeraude aux manches longues et évasées, les cheveux serrés dans un chignon, et lui, en sueur, habillé d'un vêtement de protection le recouvrant du torse jusqu'aux chevilles et marchant d'un pas alourdi par la fatigue. Quel drôle de couple, peu assorti à première vue ! Elle retint un rire avec difficulté.

- Les cages sont parfaites, très solides !

- Oui, j'avoue que j'ai fait un peu de charme aux gobelins, s'esclaffa t-elle.

Charlie la regarda avec de grands yeux, sans comprendre. Elle rit de plus belle.

- Hahaha, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une blague ! Personne ne peut faire du charme aux gobelins !

- Pourtant qui pourrait résister à ton charme ? répondit-il en fixant le sol. C'est pour ça que ça ne m'aurait pas étonné.

Cette fois, il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune sorcière, un sourire paternel sur les lèvres. Briséis sentit son cœur manquer un battement et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Balbutiant quelques paroles incompréhensibles, elle fixa à son tour le sol.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai réussi à les convaincre de forger des cages pour les dragons. Tu sais à quel point ils sont doués pour ça.

- Excellente idée, et je suis sûre que tu as mené les négociations avec brio.

- Je ne suis pas peu fière de moi, effectivement ! Dit-elle en affichant un grand sourire. Pour les amadouer déjà, j'ai mené les négociations en gobelbabil, pour leur montrer que je respectais leur culture et leur savoir. Ensuite, ça s'est fait tout seul, mais je ne dois pas trahir le secret de ces conversations, termina t-elle en chuchotant.

- Je comprends.

Ils continuèrent d'arpenter le domaine d'un pas lent, Briséis expliquant à Charlie tout le travail qui avait été fait et l'organisation prévue. Chaque fois, Charlie était de plus en plus impressionné par le dévouement, la ferveur et la dextérité avec laquelle elle avait monté ce projet. Elle n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle avait écrit qu'elle travaillait énormément. Approchant la lisière de la forêt, Briséis alla s'adosser à un arbre, ses jambes fatiguées lui ordonnant de s'arrêter.

- Comment était la Roumanie ?

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début. Elle craignait la réponse, et en même temps, elle voulait vraiment savoir si sa rivale s'était montrée à la hauteur. C'était un cruel dilemme. La sorcière s'intéressa grandement aux nuages qui vagabondaient dans le ciel, histoire de ne pas avoir à être témoin de la joie de Charlie à l'idée de parler de sa Roumanie et de ses dragons.

- Ca m'a fait un bien fou de retourner un peu là-bas, et c'est assez dur de me dire que je n'y retournerai pas avant plusieurs mois… Elle est ma vie, elle est mon refuge. Je me sens vraiment moi-même, perdu au milieu des montagnes. Cette solitude si apaisante, ce silence, et ces créatures merveilleuses volant et vivant librement juste sous mes yeux. Observateur de la nature magique, voilà mon métier avant tout. Si elle a besoin de moi, je l'aide, et je m'évertue d'en apprendre le plus possible, pour pouvoir lui permettre de continuer sa vie si mystérieuse qui nous dépasse. S'il y a bien une chose que ma vie de dragonnier m'a apprise, c'est que la nature est bien plus puissante qu'aucun sortilège et que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre d'elle.

Briséis ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle connaissait pertinemment la réponse, pourtant, ça lui faisait quand même mal. Rouvrant les yeux, l'ombre d'un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle regarda le dragonnier. Il l'avait imité et observait les nuages. Son sourire s'agrandit à cette vue. Pour la première fois, il ressemblait plus à un enfant qu'à un vieux dragonnier chevronné.

- Quelle passion ! Je t'envie… Tu sembles si apaisé et heureux quand tu en parles… Tu n'es peut-être pas obligé de rester tout le temps à Londres si tu n'en as pas envie, murmura t-elle.

Charlie se tourna brusquement vers elle, ce qui surprit la jeune femme.

- Malgré ce que je dis, je suis tout aussi heureux d'être ici, sois en sûre.

Son regard était net et une lueur semblait danser dans ses yeux. Il avait prononcé cette phrase comme s'il voulait la convaincre.

- L'idée de mieux faire connaître les dragons me tient à cœur. Et puis, tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je te laisse tous les honneurs ! ajouta t-il avec un regard malicieux et un sourire en coin. Moi aussi j'ai travaillé pour cette exposition !

Briséis éclata de rire et se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de se prendre la tête avec la Roumanie. « Profites des moments présents ma vieille, arrête de réfléchir ! » Cependant, sa joie d'être de nouveau aux côtés de Charlie fut coupée par l'approche du maître du domaine.

- Oh mince, voilà le vieux rat... Proféra la sorcière en serrant les dents.  
- Briséis... Tu n'arranges rien en prenant les choses comme ça tu sais... Monsieur Hawksley ! Comment allez-vous ? Clama Charlie tandis que Peter Hawksley arrivait à leur hauteur.  
- Ca va très bien et vous-même ?

Briséis arborait un sourire crispé, alors que Charlie était simplement naturel. Hawksley quant à lui déployait toutes ses manières doucereuses que détestait tant Briséis. C'était un vieux calculateur et hypocrite qui voulait plus que tout être dans les bonnes grâces des personnages haut placés.

- Je vais bien merci. Je vois que tout se passe bien ici...  
- Tout se passe plutôt bien en effet, même si quelques accrochages sont malheureusement inévitables, dit-il en décochant un regard noir à la sorcière. Vous comprenez, je tiens tellement à ce que l'exposition soit un succès...  
- Nous le voulons tous monsieur...

Briséis avait conservé son sourire, mais la réplique était tout de même cinglante. Se rengorgeant, le vieux sorcier reprit, souriant et inclinant sa tête en direction de la jeune femme.

- Bien sûr miss, c'est pourquoi nous ne nous formalisons pas sur ces petites frictions sans importance...

"Espèce de... Sale menteur ! J'ai l'impression que tu pourrais verser du poison dans mon jus de citrouille !" Pensa t-elle.

- Comment trouvez-vous l'installation à l'intérieur du manoir ? Vous convient-elle ou voulez-vous apporter des modifications ? demanda l'employée du bureau des dragons pour changer de conversation.

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre la réponse ni de continuer la conversation. Une chouette effraie lui avait foncé dessus, et lui avait déposé une lettre entre les mains. Surprise, la sorcière scruta l'enveloppe.

- Une lettre du ministère, murmura t-elle.

L'ouvrant en toute hâte, elle la déchiffra sous les yeux curieux de ses deux compagnons.

- Je dois aller au ministère... Adolfus Bertram doit me voir apparemment. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de problème avec les préparatifs...

Fixant Charlie de ses yeux voilés d'inquiétude, elle replia la lettre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, c'est sûrement pour te féliciter, ou pour te donner quelques instructions, après tout, l'exposition ouvre dans trois jours.

Le dragonnier lui avait pris la main et lui souriait, se voulant rassurant.

- Peut-être… Oui, tu as sûrement raison...

Mais la sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Oubliant la présence de Peter Hawksley, ils ne virent pas que celui-ci semblait jubiler intérieurement de voir Briséis si angoissée.

* * *

Les bras croisés et le regard perdu dans ses pensées, Briséis était dans l'ascenseur du ministère de la magie et attendait d'arriver au quatrième niveau. La voix cristalline d'une sorcière résonna dans la cabine.

- Niveau six : département des transports magiques.

Plusieurs sorciers quittèrent l'ascenseur, d'autres entrèrent, mais Briséis ne s'en préoccupait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine l'interpelle.

- Hey ! Bibi ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas croisé !

Levant un regard vide vers Teddy Lupin, elle lui sourit peine.

- Salut Ted…

- Ca ne va pas… ?

- Hein ?

La sorcière était décidément trop angoissée pour pouvoir tenir une conversation.

- Bibi, tu sembles inquiète… Tout va bien ? demanda son ami avec un regard de réelle sollicitude qui pour une fois ne laissait aucune place à son caractère de clown.

Prenant conscience de l'inquiétude sincère de Teddy, Briséis se força.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de bien grave, mais merci…

- C'est ton amoureux qui te met dans cet état ? Lança t-il retrouvant sa nature taquine.

- Pfff, Teddy, s'il te plaît… Ce n'est pas le moment…

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui c'était, mais je finirai bien par le savoir !

- Teddy, arrête, ce n'est pas le moment je te dis, j'ai rendez-vous avec Bertram, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'inquiète…

- Bertram ? Il t'adore ! Pourquoi s'inquiéter, c'est certainement pour te donner une médaille du mérite ! railla t-il quelque peu.

- Je ne crois pas, je trouve ça bizarre en fait…

- Niveau cinq : département de la coopération magique internationale.

- Ah, je dois te quitter, je dois aller donner un dossier au bureau de l'organisation international du commerce magique, à propos des tapis volant… Ca fait une semaine que je suis en stage aux transports magiques… dit-il avec une grimace. Ne t'inquiète pas ma Bibi, tout se passera bien ! Il faut qu'on mange ensemble un midi, tu as plein de choses à me dire !

Il quitta l'ascenseur avec un clin d'œil. Briséis leva les yeux au ciel : il n'allait pas la lâcher en ce qui concernait ses histoires de cœur, ça allait devenir compliqué… Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque la voix annonça le niveau du département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques.

D'un pas lent et inquiet, la jeune femme arriva devant le bureau de la sorcisecrétaire du directeur du département. Après avoir dit à Eileen Dean, la sorcisecrétaire, qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec monsieur Bertram, elle s'assit quelques minutes sur une chaise. Après un peu de patience, la porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit et Bertram l'invita à entrer.

- Venez ma petite Briséis, asseyez-vous je vous en prie !

Timide, elle s'assit, mais fut plus que jamais impressionnée par la taille du bureau.

- Je n'ai entendu que des compliments sur vous ! Vous avez apparemment organisé l'exposition des dragons d'une main de maître ! J'étais sûr que je pouvais vous faire confiance.

- Merci monsieur, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Charlie et Teddy avait peut-être raison, Bertram ne voulait que la féliciter, sans doute.

- Le mois d'octobre arrive à sa fin, et Pancrace Alttela va pouvoir reprendre son travail. Il va être satisfait de votre travail, j'en suis sûr !

- Merci.

- Comme Pancrace va reprendre sa place au bureau des dragons, nous vous avons trouvé une autre place.

La réaction de Briséis fut immédiate : elle fixa, surprise, le directeur de ses grands yeux bleus, n'osant comprendre.

- Attila Torney a été nommé comme ambassadeur en Chine, il va donc devoir nous quitter au bureau de liaison des gobelins. Vos connaissances du gobelbabil et vos négociations menées avec brio m'ont tout de suite fait penser à vous ! Vous commencez la semaine prochaine ma petite ! Je sens que ce sera l'endroit idéal pour vous !

- Mais… Monsieur…

Les yeux toujours écarquillés, Briséis avait du mal à s'exprimer.

- Monsieur…

- Oui Briséis ?

- J'ai tellement travaillé pour l'exposition des dragons…

- Oh oui, et quel travail !

- Je… Ne serait-il pas possible que je continue… De m'en occuper…. ?

Levant ses sourcils dans un signe de totale surprise, Bertram la fixa avant de répondre.

- Mais… Briséis. C'est une chance de travailler au bureau de liaison des gobelins ! Et je vous avais bien dit que vous seriez volante au début.

- Oui mais…

- Je vous ai bien dit que votre remplacement ne durerait qu'un mois et qu'on vous mettrait là où on aurait besoin de vos services.

- Oui monsieur mais…

- Miss, à partir de la semaine prochaine, nous n'aurons plus besoin de vous au bureau des dragons, par contre, il nous manquera du personnel au bureau des gobelins ! Vous comprenez j'en suis sûr.

- Oui monsieur Bertram, mais voyez-vous… J'ai tout préparé pour l'exposition, j'aimerais continuer de voir son évolution… En tant qu'assistante peut-être… ? Monsieur Alttela ne s'y opposera certainement pas…

- Miss Greenwood, vous ne m'avez pas habitué à contredire un ordre !

Le directeur avait prononcé ces paroles d'un ton dur, et c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom depuis bien longtemps. Le souffle coupé et les yeux désespérés, Briséis tenta tout de même de se défendre.

- Je sais bien monsieur… Mais cette exposition me tient tellement à cœur, j'ai tellement travaillé ! Ce n'est pas juste ! J'ai fait tout le travail et je ne peux même pas voir le résultat !

- Miss, je vous prierai de mesurer votre ton. Pour voir le résultat, vous irez vous promener à l'exposition, voilà tout. (Bertram commençait à se mettre en colère).

- Mais vous savez bien que ce n'est pas pareil, et puis si je travaille au bureau de liaison des gobelins, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour…

- Il suffit miss Greenwood ! Dès la semaine prochaine, vous serez transférée au bureau de liaison des gobelins, point final. Nous avons besoin de vous là bas ! Au revoir.

C'est avec un ton sec qu'il la congédia. Dépitée, la jeune sorcière rentra chez elle, n'ayant pas la force de retourner sur le domaine. « Ce n'est pas juste ! » pensa t-elle en se jetant sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux.


	8. De la Difficulté d'être adulte

Huitième chapitre donc, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ^^ J'ai eu du mal à trouver un titre... Celui là convient, mais si vous avez des idées meilleures, je suis preneuse ! La semaine prochaine, chapitre qui je crois va être... Je me tais, sinon je vais gâcher la surprise. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de l'écrire ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 De la difficulté d'être adulte**

_12h45, Harley Street, Londres  
_  
Cela faisait deux heures que Briséis était allongée sur son lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les larmes n'avaient coulé que quelques secondes, mais elle avait toujours ce noeud indescriptible dans la gorge. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment Bertram avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Elle avait travaillé si dur tout le mois, elle avait voyagé entre les différents services pour obtenir toutes les autorisations nécessaires, elle avait même bataillé avec certains employés qui ne se pressaient pas pour lui donner les documents indispensables. Elle avait négocié avec les gobelins, elle avait réussi à faire créer des portoloins pour les gens voulant venir à l'exposition mais qui ne transplanaient pas, elle avait réfléchi à de nombreux sorts et elle avait réussi à obtenir de l'aide de la part de grands sorciers pour sécuriser le domaine. Elle avait rédiger proprement toutes les conférences, et même écrit plusieurs. Et elle avait dû supporter Hawksley et se battre avec lui.  
Elle s'était vraiment démenée pour organiser cette exposition, et voilà comment on la remerciait ! C'était vraiment injuste !

Et puis... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Charlie... C'était grâce à ça qu'elle l'avait rencontré... C'était grâce à ça qu'elle pouvait être avec lui... Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Ils n'auraient plus aucune raison de se voir, à part de temps en temps, si elle faisait un saut à l'exposition... Son coeur se serra et les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux. Elle voulait continuer à le voir... Même si ça ne menait jamais nulle part, il fallait qu'elle continue à le voir...

De petits coups furent frapper à la porte de la chambre de la jeune sorcière et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux poivre et sel, entra sans attendre de réponse. Briséis ne bougea pas d'un poil, toujours recroquevillée sur son lit, tournant le dos à la porte. L'observant quelques instants, monsieur Greenwood finit par s'avancer et par s'asseoir aux côtés de sa fille.

- J'ai vu ta cape accrochée dans l'entrée, et je me suis dit que ma fille était rentrée pour déjeuner avec son vieux père... Mais pas de Briséis à l'horizon. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon petit lutin ?

La jeune femme soupira et se tourna vers son père, les yeux humides et se pinçant les lèvres.

- Petit lutin...  
- Papa... J'ai tellement travaillé, c'est injuste...

Elle se blottit contre lui.

- Je sais que tu as beaucoup travaillé... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Le sorcier que je remplace reprend son poste lundi prochain, et on m'a transféré au bureau de liaison des gobelins à la place... J'ai tout essayé pour faire changer d'avis le directeur, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre...  
- Mon petit lutin, je suis désolé pour toi...

Son père la serra dans ses bras. Briséis se sentit un peu mieux, bien en sécurité dans les bras de son père.

- Mais c'est peut être une bonne opportunité pour toi... Tu ne devrais pas être... Sur le domaine à l'heure qu'il est ? Pour terminer les préparatifs... ?

Le silence de Briséis fut éloquent.

- Tu sais ma chérie, je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne réaction... Je sais bien que c'est un peu dur, que ça a été un grand choc, mais... Te cacher, bouder et ne pas aller jusqu'au bout de tes responsabilités, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour ta carrière. Maintenant que tu es entrée dans le monde des adultes, il faut te comporter comme tel, et il ne faut pas que tu t'échappes dès qu'il y a un petit truc qui ne te convient pas. Tu vas être transférée dans un autre service, mais jusqu'à ce jour, tu dois remplir tes obligations au bureau des dragons. Tu ne peux plus réagir comme une petite fille, tu ne peux pas être adulte quand ça t'arrange... Tu comprends mon lutin ?

Toujours blottie contre son père, la jeune adulte laissa échapper un soupir, et finit par acquiescer de la tête. Nicodémus Greenwood sourit et posa un baiser dans sa chevelure blonde tirée dans un chignon à présent un peu décoiffé.

- Alors tu vas y retourner tout de suite ma chérie ?

Encore une fois, Briséis acquiesça sans dire un mot. Nicodémus retint un rire et serra un peu plus fort sa fille. Elle avait bien grandi, elle n'avait de cesse de vouloir être traitée en adulte, mais au fond, elle était encore une enfant, elle était encore sa petite fille. Elle avait toujours joué les filles sérieuses, elle voulait faire croire qu'elle était forte, qu'elle pouvait tout endurer, mais il savait à quel point elle était rêveuse et fragile, à quel point elle pouvait être douce et espiègle.

- Je te prépare un petit quelque chose à manger et tu vas terminer en beauté ton travail au bureau des dragons ?

Briséis leva la tête et fit enfin entendre le son de sa voix.

- Oui, merci papa, je t'adore.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère... Il ne se lassait jamais de la regarder. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir préparer le déjeuner.

* * *

_12h30, Manoir Hawksley  
_  
- Allez allez ! Vous savez qu'il ne faut pas mettre trop de temps pour les nourrir, tous en même temps, ça évitera les problèmes ! Voici les cochons pour le Boutefeu Chinois. Renaud, est-ce que les moutons pour l'Opaloeil des Antipodes sont prêts ?  
- Oui chef !  
- Sylvester, les vaches pour le Cornelongue Roumain sont prêtes ?  
- Tout est prêt Charlie !  
- Et les chèvres pour le Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou Bob ?  
- C'est bon !  
- Rodney, les moutons pour le Pansedefer Ukrainien ?  
- Ca y est chef !  
- Est-ce que les rennes pour le Suédois à Museau Court sont prêts John ?  
- Oui chef !  
- Alors à trois, on lance le sort de transbarrière ! Un, deux, TROIS !

Devant chaque cage, un dragonnier prêt à utiliser sa baguette sur deux, trois ou quatre animaux endormis. Au signal de Charlie, les sorts fusèrent, et frappèrent de plein fouet les animaux, les faisant léviter et les transportant jusque dans la cage des dragons, traversant les barreaux comme si ceux-ci n'existaient pas.  
C'est à ce moment là que Miranda Lancedelot décida d'apparaître. Elle eut un mouvement de dégoût et un frisson lorsqu'elle fut témoin du carnage : regarder six dragons dévorer des bêtes... C'était tout de même impressionnant.

- C'est bon les gars, les voilà nourris ! Un peu de repos maintenant ! Allons manger quelque chose.  
- Charlie !

Miranda s'approcha en sautillant dans ses escarpins roses. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il vint la saluer.

- Bonjour Miranda, comment vas-tu ?  
- Ca va ça va, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Où est Briséis ?  
- Briséis...? Euh, eh bien au ministère, elle devait voir Bertram...  
- Ah, non, elle n'est plus au ministère, j'en viens... Je la cherche, je dois lui faire signer un document administratif.  
- Eh bien... Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce matin...  
- C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré qu'elle serait venu directement te voir... Ca a dû être un grand choc pour elle...

Charlie fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien.

- Un choc ? Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda t-il, inquiet.  
- Oh... Tu ne sais pas alors ?... Dès lundi prochain, Briséis est transférée au bureau de liaison des gobelins... Pancrace reprend son poste...

Charlie ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, essayant de prononcer quelques paroles, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Reprenant ses esprits, il demanda des éclaircissements.

- Mais... On ne pouvait pas trouver un arrangement ? Je suis sûr que ça n'aurait pas dérangé Pancrace...  
- Apparemment, Bertram était intraitable, ils ont besoin d'elle au bureau des gobelins.  
- Hmm, pauvre Briséis, elle a tellement travaillé pour cette exposition...

Son regard était triste et rempli de compassion.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je pensais qu'elle serait venu ici pour t'en parler et se faire consoler par toi...  
- Se faire consoler par moi... ? dit Charlie en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Voyons Charlie, ne fais pas l'innocent... Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas où elle est, et ça ne m'arrange pas, il faut qu'elle signe ça !  
- Elle a dû rentrer chez elle.  
- Sûrement... Je vais lui envoyer un hibou, pour voir si elle peut passer me signer ce papier. En attendant, retour au ministère... Bonne journée Charlie !  
- Bonne journée Miranda...

Inquiet, le dragonnier regarda Miranda partir en laissant flotter derrière elle une cape rose. Pauvre Briséis... Elle s'était tellement dévouée... Il se demanda comment elle allait. Mais même si cette histoire l'inquiétait, il était bien plus troublé par ce que lui avait dit Miranda... Pourquoi cela semblait-il si évident que Briséis vienne se faire consoler par lui ...? "Ne fais pas l'innocent Charlie"... Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu ? Est-ce que Briséis avait des sentiments pour lui ?... Il rigola et secoua la tête. Stupide. Cette idée était stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille intelligente pourrait trouver à un vieux dragonnier comme lui ? Miranda était simplement folle et lisait trop de roman rose comme ses vêtements.  
Riant toujours, il se dirigea vers le manoir pour déjeuner.

* * *

_13h30, Ministère de la Magie  
_  
Penchée sur le bureau de Miranda Lancedelot, Briséis apposait sa signature à coté de celle du directeur du bureau des transports magiques sur un document autorisant les transplanages dans une partie réservée du domaine. Elle reposa la plume et tendit le papier à Miranda.

- Et voilà !  
- Super, merci Briséis.

Pliant le document administratif, Miranda sembla hésiter quelques instants. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit Briséis se diriger vers la porte, elle la retint.

- Briséis !  
- Oui... répondit la jeune femme en se retournant lentement vers son amie.  
- Euh... Je... J'ai appris pour... ton transfert.

Miranda ne cessait de se tortiller les mains en regardant la jeune employée avec un sourire gêné et des yeux plein d'anxiété. Briséis baissa les yeux. Elle avait espéré échapper à cette question... Elle soupira, ce qui poussa Miranda a reprendre la parole.

- Je suis désolée ma petite Briséis, tu as travaillé comme une folle pour organiser cette expo, je suis témoin ! Comment ça... Va ?  
- Miranda...

La jeune sorcière planta un regard fatigué et qui demandait à ce qu'on la laisse tranquille. Seulement, le visage de Miranda exprimant tant de compassion la toucha. Affichant un sourire de défaite, elle s'approcha de la sorcière vêtue de rose et essaya de la rassurer.

- Ca va aller, je t'assure Miranda... Ca a été un choc, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais... Je n'ai pas le choix, et comme me dit mon père, il faut que je me comporte en adulte. Alors, j'accepte mon sort... Résignée...  
- Chérie, je t'admire... J'ai beau avoir une bonne dizaine d'année de plus que toi, je crois que je suis moins adulte que toi...  
- Haha, ne dis pas de bêtise !

Laissant échapper un rire franc, Briséis sembla pour la première fois sourire depuis qu'elle avait vu Charlie ce matin.

- Mais si, moi je crois que je serais toujours cloîtrée chez moi... Ca fait du bien de te voir sourire franchement ! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?  
- Eh bien, je vais retourner sur le domaine, j'ai dû partir précipitamment ce matin, il faut que je vois si tout va bien pour les dragons, et si l'installation se passe bien.  
- C'est une bonne idée ! Ca va rassurer ce pauvre Charlie ! Lança t-elle en souriant.  
- Rassurer... Charlie ? Comment ça ?  
- Bah oui, quand je suis allée au manoir Hawksley vers midi, parce que je te cherchais, je lui ai dit pour ton transfert, je pensais qu'il était au courant... Et je pensais que tu serais allée le voir vu que...  
- Oui oui, c'est bon Miranda, mais non, je ne suis pas allée le voir...  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle, il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi, si tu l'avais vu ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire entendu.

Briséis se pinça la lèvre inférieure et sentit son coeur battre plus vite. Pourtant, cela ne signifiait rien, juste un ami qui s'inquiète, tout comme Miranda ou Teddy.

- Vraiment...? Mais... Tu sais Miranda, ne t'emballe dont pas comme ça, ça ne veut absolument rien dire... Il s'inquiète comme toi tu peux t'inquiéter, pourtant, je ne pense pas que tu ressentes pour moi ce genre de sentiment... Termina la jeune femme en pouffant de rire.  
- Peut-être, mais peut-être pas ! Et puis c'est un premier pas ! Déjà, ça veut dire qu'il tient à toi, ça veut dire que ça peut évoluer, et puis, comme promis, je mets mon petit grain de magie dans cette histoire...

Le regard mutin de Miranda ne rassura en rien Briséis. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait au juste... ? »

- Miranda, qu'est-ce que tu entends par ton « petit grain de magie »...?  
- Oh, rien de bien méchant, juste une idée que j'ai immiscée dans son esprit...  
- Quelle idée ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Miranda ? Demanda t-elle, le ton pressant.  
- Mais rien, ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord, laisse moi faire, et file, tu as plein de travail au manoir !  
- Miranda...  
- Vas-y je t'ai dit !

Miranda la poussa presque pour la mettre dehors.

- C'est bon, je m'en vais Miranda, mais je t'en supplie, ne fais pas de bêtises, ne lui dit pas...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je te dis, allez, zou !  
- Miranda ! Je...  
- Taratata, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Dehors, j'ai du travail moi !

C'est une Briséis un peu anxieuse qui se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pensa un « oh non, pas lui maintenant » malgré elle en voyant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur Teddy Lupin. Elle adorait Teddy, mais subir ses questions juste après celle de Miranda... Elle voulait être tranquille.

- Ah, Bibi ! Justement, je venais te voir ! Lança t-il en affichant une mine concernée. Tu descends ?  
- Oui, et toi tu fais quoi ?  
- Je te suis, je voulais te parler.  
- Ok... Soupira t-elle.

Pleine de résignation, elle pénétra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le niveau 8. Elle attendit patiemment la première question de Teddy.

- Bibi, j'ai appris pour ton transfert...  
- Les nouvelles vont vite dis donc, dit-elle d'un ton cinglant. Qui te l'a dit ?  
- Alya Carlson, sorcisecrétaire au département des transports magiques. Elle connaît bien Eileen Dean, la secrétaire de Bertram. Et Alya sait qu'on est ami, alors elle me l'a dit...  
- Comme c'est aimable à elle... répondit-elle, sarcastique.  
- Bibi, s'il te plaît, ne réagis pas comme ça... Je me suis tout de suite inquiété pour toi... Et je me suis rappelé que tu étais inquiète ce matin, en allant voir Bertram... Finalement, tu avais raison... Comment ça va ?  
- Excuse-moi, je ne veux pas être méchante, mais c'est suffisamment dur pour qu'en plus tout le monde s'inquiète et me pose des millions de questions. Saloméa Sourosh, Miranda, et puis toi... J'aimerais juste pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était et me résigner.

Ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Teddy, la sorcière n'attendait pas autre chose qu'un assentiment.

- Je comprends Briséis. Mais je veux juste que tu me rassures sur un point : ça va ?  
- Oui Teddy, ça va, lui dit-elle en souriant gentiment. Je vais survivre, il le faut, ria t-elle.  
- Bon, je suis rassuré.  
- Niveau sept, département des jeux et sports magiques.  
- Et tu devrais savoir que j'ai toujours raison, Lupin.  
- C'est ça... Tu vas où au juste ? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.  
- Je retourne travailler sur l'expo, c'est ce qui s'appelle être une adulte responsable Ted, concept que tu ne sembles pas encore maîtriser !  
- Ha ha haaaa ! Prétentieuse, sarcastique et donneuse de leçons... Je vois effectivement que je peux être pleinement rassuré, tu n'as pas perdu ton humour piquant et désagréable, c'est que tu vas bien.

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon coeur. Revoir Teddy lui avait fait du bien finalement, il l'avait remise de bonne humeur, et le fait de répéter en permanence qu'elle devait être une adulte responsable avait finit par la convaincre elle-même et elle acceptait son sort avec plus de facilité.

- Dis donc Bibi, comment ça se passe avec ton amoureux ?  
- Niveau huit, Atrium.  
- Oh, mince, on est arrivé, on va devoir se quitter, quel dommage, j'aurais aimé continuer cette conversation !  
- Bibi, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça !

Les deux amis sortirent de l'ascenseur et s'engouffrèrent dans le long couloir de l'atrium, Briséis en tête et essayant d'échapper à son ami trop curieux.

- Bibi ! On est ami ou pas ?  
- Mais oui Teddy, mais...  
- Alors tu devrais me faire confiance ! Dis-moi qui c'est au moins !  
- Mais non... Mais, je te fais confiance mais... C'est compliqué...  
- Bibi !

Il s'était placé devant elle, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

- Ted... J'en ai déjà assez avec Miranda pour que tu t'y mettes aussi...  
- Miranda ? Alors Miranda est au courant et pas moi ?

Briséis soupira en voyant le regard déçu du brun. C'était tellement compliqué, comment pourrait-elle lui dire qu'il s'agissait de Charlie Weasley...?

- Miranda... L'a découvert, je ne lui ai pas dit. Et puis c'est compliqué, je ne peux pas te le dire...  
- Bon... dit-il, pensif. Je comprends... Un peu. Mais dis-moi au moins si je le connais !  
- Ted...  
- S'il te plaît !  
- Mais réfléchis deux secondes ! Aboya t-elle, excédée par toutes ces questions. Si tu ne le connaissais pas, je n'aurais aucune raison pour te cacher la vérité !

Pris par surprise, Teddy Lupin la regarda d'un air perplexe. Briséis contourna son ami.

- Je dois y aller Teddy, bonne journée.  
- Bibi !

La jeune sorcière s'arrêta et se retourna lentement.

- Excuse-moi...

Perdant son air fâché et hautain, Briséis sourit tendrement. C'était son ami, il avait des défauts, mais il était si attachant.

- C'est déjà oublié Teddy... C'est vraiment compliqué, je t'assure. Ne m'en veux pas.  
- Je comprends, je comprends, allez, file.  
- Je t'envoie un hibou pour qu'on se fasse un déjeuner rapidement, bonne journée !

C'est le visage souriant qu'elle transplana dans l'aire prévue.

* * *

_14h30, Manoir Hawksley  
_  
- Il faut qu'ils fassent moins de bruit, c'est déjà insupportable dans la journée, mais comment voulez-vous que je dorme ce soir moi !  
- Monsieur Hawksley, calmez-vous, il leur faut du temps pour s'acclimater, d'ici ce soir je suis sûr que ce sera arrangé. Et sinon, on s'en occupera, rassurez-vous.  
- Vous avez intérêt !

Peter Hawksley tourna les talons et repartit dans le manoir, des mèches argentées volant derrière lui. Charlie se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. « Quel vieux râleur ! Briséis avait raison... » La Roumanie lui manqua soudain. Au moins, là bas, il n'avait aucun problème avec les gens. Toutes les personnes qui se fixaient à la réserve étaient des passionnés ou des chercheurs, et personne ne perdait de temps en querelles stupides. La fatigue le gagna et il prit la direction de l'enclos des dragons en soupirant de nostalgie. Cependant, il s'arrêta net à la vue de Briséis Greenwood qui marchait entre les tables et les installations vers les dragons. Elle ressemblait à une vision, elle semblait flotter. Sa robe vert émeraude lui allait décidemment à merveille, venant resserrer sa taille fine, et ses manches évasées la faisant ressembler à une sorcière du Moyen Age. Son cou dégagé, à cause du chignon parfaitement tiré, mettait en évidence la petitesse de sa tête ronde. Elle était belle, ou du moins, il la trouvait belle et rafraîchissante. Il l'observa échanger quelques mots avec Renaud. Ils se souriaient et « cet idiot de français » avait dû lui faire une blague, vu l'éclat de rire qui échappa à la jeune femme. Renaud se tenait bien trop près d'elle, oui, bien trop près. Charlie fronça les sourcils, et fit un mouvement pour les rejoindre. Mais il se retint, se sentant soudain stupide lorsqu'il la vit de nouveau rire avec Renaud. Il était stupide, il fallait qu'il arrête d'avoir de drôles d'idées. Pourquoi se montrer jaloux ? Il appréciait Briséis, voilà tout. Il avait de la tendresse pour elle, comme il en avait pour ses nièces. Et de toute façon, lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, il était bien trop vieux pour elle, et il ne pourrait rien lui apporter. Elle était gentille, intelligente et semblait venir d'un autre monde. Oui. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à penser, et il devait se contenter de l'admirer de loin.  
Il se sentit pris sur le fait lorsque Renaud indiqua à Briséis où il était. Se regardant de loin, il la vit cependant sourire, et elle se dirigea vers lui. Le roux chassa ses pensées stupides et s'apprêta à la recevoir. Les mots de Miranda résonnèrent pourtant encore à ses oreilles... Mais il s'empêcha d'y penser.

- Désolée du retard Charlie, il a fallu que je signe des papiers au ministère, dit-elle en souriant.  
- Ce n'est pas grave.

Briséis était aux anges. Elle tenait à profiter des derniers jours qu'elle pourrait passer avec Charlie. Oh, pas qu'elle ne le reverrait pas, mais elle le verrait moins souvent. Hésitant, Charlie posa tout de même la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Alors... Comment ça va ?  
- Oh... Euh... Bien je crois, répondit-elle timidement.  
- Vraiment ? S'inquiéta le dragonnier en cherchant à accrocher son regard.  
- Oui, vraiment... Rigola Briséis. Arrêtez tous de vous préoccuper comme ça, ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus. Je suis adulte et je dois remplir mes responsabilités. Bien sûr, la déception est énorme, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il ne sert à rien de pleurer...  
- C'est sûr, mais tout de même... Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ? Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver un arrangement...  
- Bertram n'a rien voulu entendre, ils ont besoin de moi au bureau de liaison des gobelins.  
- Je crois que je pour...  
- Miss Greenwood !

Peter Hawksley les rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

- Oui Monsieur Hawksley ?  
- J'ai appris pour votre transfert au bureau de liaison des gobelins... Quel dommage, vraiment, dit-il en arborant faussement une mine triste. J'en suis désolé pour vous.  
- J'en suis convaincu... Répondit Briséis, souriante et sarcastique.

Charlie lui décocha un regard amusé, prêt à exploser de rire.

- Vous avez tellement travaillé pour organiser tout ça... Quel dommage de ne plus vous revoir ma petite...  
- Ne lui dites pas adieu si vite monsieur Hawksley ! Je peux peut-être arranger les choses...

Hawksley et Greenwood furent pour la première fois en accord : tous les deux regardèrent Charlie, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- Je connais du monde au ministère, et je connais bien le ministre lui-même... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je trouve trop injuste qu'on te prive des fruits de ton dur labeur Briséis.  
- Quoi ?  
- Charlie...

Le propriétaire des lieux manqua de s'étouffer, tandis que Briséis regardait Charlie, à la fois abasourdie et pleine de gratitude.


	9. Confidences Nocturnes

Encore une fois désolée pour l'attente, dur dur de tenir le rythme, j'ai énormément de travail. Mais... Un long week end en perspective, alors je vais essayer d'écrire le chapitre 10 aussi ^^

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Ch9 Confidences Nocturnes**

- Hermione, tu as reçu le... Charlie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ronald Weasley s'arrêta net en entrant dans le bureau de sa femme, au département de la justice magique. Grand et aussi roux que son frère, ses yeux bleus étonnés trahissaient un caractère resté enfantin malgré ses 37 ans.

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir Ron, rigola Charlie. Ferme la bouche !  
- Permets-moi d'être étonné tout de même ! Lança t-il en pénétrant dans le bureau. Je te croyais reparti pour la Roumanie, et on ne sait comment, je te trouve ici, dans le bureau d'Hermione.  
- Je suis rentré de Roumanie, les dragons sont installés au manoir Hawksley, et je prépare l'exposition. Et c'est justement un petit problème au sujet de l'exposition qui m'amène.  
- Quel problème ?  
- Une histoire d'employé... La personne qui a tout organisé, en remplacement de Pancrace Alttela qui avait la dragoncelle, se voit tout simplement reléguée au bureau de liaison des gobelins sous prétexte que Pancrace reprend son travail.  
- Et tu t'occupes de ça... ?

Le cadet regardait Charlie d'un air incrédule.

- Oui je m'en occupe ! La pauvre, je trouve ça injuste !  
- Ne t'énerve pas non plus... Pourquoi elle s'en occupe pas toute seule ?  
- Ron, c'est quoi ton problème au juste ? C'est si incroyable d'aider les gens ?  
- De ta part... Assez oui. Mais... Ajouta très rapidement le plus jeune Weasley en sentant que son frère allait riposter, c'est tout à ton honneur. Et pourquoi tu es venu voir Mione et pas moi ? Je suis ton frère quand même !

Charlie sourit. Son frère ne changerait jamais, toujours une pointe de jalousie qui se cache quelque part. Affichant une expression innocente, le grand frère tenta de détourner la conversation. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire à son frère qu'il avait plus confiance en sa belle-sœur.

- Mione ? Je croyais qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu l'appelles comme ça.  
- Effectivement, mais ce que Mione n'entend pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, rétorqua t-il, un sourire en coin et les yeux malicieux.  
- Ronald Weasley ! Avant de dire des bêtises, vérifie au moins que la porte est fermée pour que personne ne t'entende !

Charlie ne put retenir un rire en étant témoin de la scène : Ron, face à son frère, se pétrifia sur place et devint tout pâle tandis qu'Hermione Granger-Weasley était apparue dans le dos de son époux. Elle claqua la porte. Lentement, Ron se retourna pour faire face à sa femme, qui était somme toute plutôt effrayante. Les mains appuyées sur ses hanches et le regard dur, Charlie eut soudain l'image de sa mère qui lui revint en mémoire.

- Hermione... Je...

- Ne te donne pas le mal de t'excuser, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, je sais que tu recommenceras dès que j'aurai le dos tourné.

La sorcière contourna Ron et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Charlie essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire. Ces deux-là ne cessaient de se chamailler depuis toujours et ils n'arrêteraient jamais.

- Alors, Charlie, je suis allée voir Bertram au département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, et il apparaît qu'ils ont réellement besoin de quelqu'un au bureau des gobelins.

- Ah...

- Comme tu dis... Ceci dit, comme je suis très habile, j'ai peut-être trouvé un arrangement, mais là, ce sera à toi de jouer, ou à elle.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Charlie avec appréhension.

- C'est-à-dire que Bertram veut bien repousser le départ de Torney, mais seulement d'un mois, et à la condition qu'il soit d'accord.

- Il faudra se montrer convaincant Charlie, lança Ron.

- Ah ! Pas de problème, Briséis est très douée pour négocier, je suis sûre qu'elle réussira. Hermione, tu es parfaite ! Merci !

Le dragonnier s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa sur la joue. Souriante, elle le fixa.

- Elle en a de la chance cette Briséis ! Charlie Weasley qui remue le ministère de la magie rien que pour elle... ! C'est trop rare pour passer inaperçu.

- Elle le mérite, vraiment ! Elle a tant travaillé.

- Mais c'est qui en fait cette femme ? Demanda Ron, innocemment.

- C'est une jeune recrue du ministère qui a dû remplacer Pancrace au bureau des dragons. C'est elle qui a organisé toute l'exposition apparemment.

- Oui, tout ! Elle s'est démenée, elle a négocié, elle a bataillé. Je trouvais vraiment trop injuste qu'on lui enlève le projet juste au moment où elle allait pouvoir observer les fruits de son dur travail ! C'est une ravissante jeune femme qui a fait preuve d'une réelle ferveur et d'une passion sans borne.

Les époux Weasley fixèrent Charlie, perplexes. Le dragonnier avait parlé de cette fille avec cette lueur sur le visage qu'il arborait d'habitude lorsqu'il parlait de dragons...

- Euh... C'est une nouvelle donc ? Reprit Ron. Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Briséis Greenwood.

- Elle a quel âge ?

- Ron !

- Oh, ça va Hermione, je me renseigne c'est tout.

- 21 ans, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Interrogea Charlie, suspicieux.

- Je me disais juste qu'elle ressemblait à Hermione, un bourreau de travail, et vu qu'elle est plus jeune, je devrais peut-être faire un échange... Elle est jolie ?

- Ron !

Le grand roux éclata de rire lorsque sa femme se leva pour lui donner une tape sur le bras. Amusé, Ron l'attrapa par la taille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, pour rien au monde je te changerai !

- Pfff, j'espère bien. Sinon, tu auras affaire à moi, et tu sais de quoi je suis capable...

Charlie détourna le regard et se sentit gêné. Il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de regarder son frère poser délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. Se sentant idiot pour une raison inconnue, Charlie les interrompit.

- Bon, les amoureux, je vais vous laisser, il faut que j'annonce la nouvelle à Briséis !

Charlie trouvait le couple touchant, mais il ne voulait pas être davantage témoin de cette petite scène qui tournait à la réconciliation entre adolescents.

- Elle va être tellement contente, ce serait inhumain de la faire attendre plus longtemps.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant de se retourner vers Hermione, le regard remplit de gratitude qui surprit la sorcière.

- Merci Hermione, vraiment !

- Mais de rien, j'espère qu'elle sera contente et qu'elle arrivera à le convaincre.

- Elle sera ravie et je suis sûre qu'elle y arrivera. A très bientôt ! Embrassez les enfants, j'essaierai de passer vous voir un soir.

- Au pire, on se verra à la soirée d'inauguration, dit Ron.

- Oui.

Le dragonnier disparut derrière la porte. Après quelques secondes de silence, les deux époux se regardèrent, d'un air entendu.

- Est-ce que tu crois ce que je crois ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ca dépend... Mais je crois...

- Ton frère se préoccupe un peu trop de cette jeune sorcière...

- Il est amoureux tu veux dire ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu parler de cette façon d'autre chose que les dragons !

- Le problème... C'est qu'elle est jeune.

- Et alors ?

Hermione regarda Ron, l'air de dire "tu es désespérant". Pour Ron, rien n'était jamais un problème.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait et le domaine du manoir Hawksley se dépeuplait peu à peu. Seuls les dragonniers continuaient de travailler et de prendre soin de leurs créatures. Briséis était assise sur une table, juste en face de la cage du Suédois à museau court. La jeune femme était comme hypnotisée par les flammes d'un bleu éclatant que crachait le dragon par intermittences. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que le dragonnier français s'était approché d'elle.

- Beau spectacle n'est-ce pas ?

Sursautant, la sorcière chercha des yeux son interlocuteur.

- Oh… Euh, oui. Ce sont des créatures extraordinaires. Et j'aime particulièrement le Suédois à museau court, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Ses flammes vous hypnotisent… Vous semblez préoccupée.

Briséis fixa Renaud, d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin. Devait-elle lui raconter ? Après tout, ce n'était pas un secret.

- Je vais peut-être devoir vous quitter…

- Non ? Comment ça se fait ? Demanda le français très étonné.

- On a besoin de moi au bureau de liaison des gobelins.

- Oh, mince… Mais je croyais que vous aviez tout organisé ici…

- Mais c'est le cas… Seulement, le ministère s'en fiche et a besoin de moi ailleurs... Le problème lorsqu'on est jeune et qu'on vient d'être recrutée !

- C'est Charlie qui doit être déçu ! S'exclama t-il, sincère.

Briséis tourna brusquement la tête vers le dragonnier. Les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant à toute allure, elle n'osa cependant pas lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là. Reprenant son calme, elle enchaîna.

- Charlie est allé au ministère, voir s'il n'y avait pas une solution…

- Ah, bah en parlant du dragon…

Renaud regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Briséis et observait Charlie s'avancer dans leur direction. Il semblait satisfait.

- A mon avis, il a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

- Vous croyez ?

La jeune recrue du ministère se tourna pour voir Charlie. Un sourire naquit sur son visage à la vue du dragonnier. Tandis qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus, Charlie et Briséis ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Observateur, Renaud sourit discrètement. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, Charlie frappa dans ses mains en arborant un immense sourire.

- Briséis ! Ma belle-sœur a trouvé une solution. Juste une petite formalité à accomplir encore, et ce sera bon !

- C'est vrai ?

La jeune femme sauta de la table et plaqua ses mains sur ses joues. Regardant tour à tour Renaud et Charlie, elle ne savait que faire pour exprimer sa joie.

- Par contre, ce n'est que pour un mois, et il va falloir que tu convainques Attila Torney, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça, dit Charlie en lui souriant.

- Charlie…

Les yeux de Briséis pétillaient, et la nuit cachait ses rougissements. Elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Le dragonnier continuait de la regarder, le regard à la fois satisfait et tendre. La voir heureuse comme ça avait gonflé sa poitrine d'une étrange façon, et il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Ses yeux allant de Charlie à Briséis, Renaud sourit malicieusement et décida de prendre congé.

- Je vais aller voir les autres, pour leur dire de se préparer à sortir les dragons.

- Oui, bonne idée ! Dit Charlie en lâchant enfin des yeux Briséis.

Les deux sorciers suivirent des yeux Renaud, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans une tente réservée aux dragonniers. Briséis ressentait une multitude d'émotions à cet instant précis : de la joie, de la gratitude, de la gêne, de l'amour… Prise dans ce tourbillon d'émotion, elle n'osait pas se tourner vers Charlie, ni lui parler. Après quelques minutes, le roux rompit le silence.

- Tu devrais aller voir Torney demain à la première heure. Parce que samedi, il ne travaille pas, donc, c'est vendredi ou jamais !

- Oui, c'est vrai… Charlie…

Timidement, Briséis planta son regard dans les yeux bleus du dragonnier. Son cœur battait bien trop vite pour son bien, et une pointe d'angoisse s'était invitée. Charlie arborait une mine satisfaite, et son regard était illuminé par une flamme nouvelle.

- Merci. Vraiment, c'est très gentil… Te donner tout ce mal… Juste pour moi…

- Cela en valait la peine, tu le mérites, petite chose, dit-il en souriant.

Son cœur manqua un battement et elle resta une seconde interdite, comme hypnotisée. « Petite chose »… Cela aurait dû l'énerver… Mais au contraire elle fut touchée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'ambiance nocturne et silencieuse, mais elle se prit tout d'un coup à espérer. Tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Miranda lui revint en mémoire, et la réflexion de Renaud résonna à ses oreilles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Et si c'était possible ?... » Aucune barrière lui semblait infranchissable à présent. La Roumanie était reléguée au fin fond de son esprit, et l'âge ne lui semblait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle ne voyait plus que lui, lui qui lui souriait, lui qui l'aidait, lui qu'elle aimait. Oui, à cet instant précis, elle en fut certaine. Elle l'aimait. Elle eut envie de se rapprocher de lui, de le toucher, de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Cependant, le Suédois à museau court poussa un grognement qui fit presque trembler la terre et les deux sorciers sursautèrent, cassant le lien qui était en train de se former. Briséis se mit à rire, gênée, et s'approcha du dragon.

- Allons allons, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon beau ?

Comme pour lui répondre, la créature ronfla, laissant échapper de la fumée de ses impressionnantes narines. La jeune femme s'approcha un peu plus de la cage et tendit lentement la main, pour essayer de toucher l'animal.

- Briséis, fais attention quand même ! S'inquiéta Charlie.

Faisant la sourde oreille, elle continua d'avancer sa main, en fixant le Suédois à museau court dans les yeux qu'il avait jaune. D'abord méfiant et continuant de ronfler, le dragon finit par se laisser séduire par cette jeune personne qu'il avait vu l'observer une heure durant. Il approcha son museau jusqu'à toucher la main tendue en toute amitié. Un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, Briséis ressentit une émotion indescriptible face à ce contact extraordinaire et commença à le caresser délicatement. Toute prise dans cet événement incroyable, elle n'entendit pas Charlie se mettre à ses côtés. Lentement, pour ne pas effrayer le dragon, le roux s'était approché.

- Ne fais surtout pas de mouvements brusques… Il t'aime on dirait !

- Je crois oui, dit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Elle tourna la tête vers Charlie et sentit son cœur s'arrêter en s'apercevant qu'il la regardait, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Le dragon donna quelques coups de museau dans la main de Briséis, lui ordonnant de reprendre les caresses qu'elle avait arrêtées. La sorcière était effectivement tellement chamboulée par la façon dont Charlie la regardait qu'elle s'était pétrifiée sans s'en rendre compte. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et reporta son attention sur le Suédois à museau court, reprenant ses cajoleries. Inspirant un grand coup pour reprendre ses esprits, elle entama la conversation.

- Ca a toujours été mon rêve de toucher un dragon… Ca me rappelle ma mère.

- Ta mère ?

- Oui, elle était vétérimage, et je sais qu'elle aimait beaucoup les dragons, en témoignent les nombreuses photos.

Charlie fronça les sourcils, comprenant. Il la regarda d'un air triste.

- Briséis…

- Oui ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, lança t-elle en voyant sa tête. Ma mère est morte il y a bien longtemps, je l'ai à peine connue. Je ne m'en souviens presque pas d'ailleurs, dit-elle, pensive. C'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de plus terrible, j'aurais aimer la connaître.

Elle souriait. De ce sourire à la fois triste et résigné, et pourtant pas faux. Son visage était paisible, ses yeux clairs. Une aura magique se dégageait vraiment d'elle. Ou du moins, c'est ce que pensait Charlie. Elle semblait si forte et si fragile en même temps, c'est ce qui le déstabilisait le plus chez elle. Soupirant, il posa la question.

- De quoi est-elle morte ?

- La guerre… La grande guerre qui a vu la fin de Voldemort. Les temps étaient terribles je suppose, on ne peut pas se rendre compte aujourd'hui. J'avais deux ans.

Une ombre passa dans le regard du dragonnier. Epoque funeste, pour lui qui l'avait vécu, et qui avait dû en supporter les conséquences. Hésitant, il reprit la parole, la voix faible et calme.

- J'ai perdu mon frère dans cette guerre, il avait à peine vingt ans… Ca a détruit ma famille…

Se tournant brusquement vers Charlie, Briséis ne savait que dire, tant elle était choquée.

- Charlie… Je… Désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû lancer cette conversation… Ajouta t-elle, un sentiment de culpabilité s'emparant d'elle.

- Non, rassure-toi. La douleur sera toujours là, c'est normal, mais on continue à avancer, et la meilleure chose qu'on puisse faire c'est justement de ne pas l'oublier et de parler de lui, qui s'est battu courageusement.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, se comprenant l'un l'autre. Imperceptiblement, ces confidences les avaient rapprochés. Puis la jeune femme reprit les caresses au Suédois à museau court. Charlie l'observa encore quelques instants avant de lui demander :

- C'est pour ça que tu aimes tant les créatures ? A cause de ta mère ?

- Je suppose, répondit Briséis en esquissant un sourire, toujours perdue dans les yeux du dragon. Mon père m'a élevé dans le culte de ma mère, alors forcément, il est normal que je devienne comme elle. Enfin, jamais je ne serais devenue vétérimage, je ne supporte pas le sang, les blessures. Mais j'aide les créatures à ma manière.

Elle rit et plongea encore une fois dans le doux regard remplit de compassion du roux. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir, et d'un coup, il lança :

- Ca te dirait de sortir le Suédois à museau court ? De faire une petite balade nocturne avec lui ?

- Quoi ? Je… Ce ne serait pas… Dangereux ? Demanda t-elle, interloquée par cette proposition.

- Je t'accompagnerai, je ne suis pas irresponsable non plus.

Bouche bée et sans voix, Briséis ne savait quoi répondre. Mais le regard confiant du dragonnier la convainquit. « Après tout, pourquoi pas, et s'il est là pour m'empêcher de faire des bêtises… »

- D'accord ! Mais avec le Suédois hein !

- Oui, avec le Suédois, il t'apprécie beaucoup apparemment, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi !

A quelques mètres de cette scène, Renaud observait, caché dans la tente. Bob commença à s'impatienter et s'approcha de lui.

- Renaud ! Quand est-ce qu'on va s'occuper de sortir les dragons ?

- Attends ! C'est sur la bonne voie tout ça !

- Mais de quoi tu parles, et qu'est-ce que tu mijotes au juste ?

- Je m'occupe de ce bon vieux Charlie.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Monsieur est visiblement très attiré par notre jeune employée du ministère, et elle aussi, alors j'essaye de leur donner un petit coup de pouce !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as vu la différence d'âge ?

- Et alors ! Tu as vu comment ils se regardent ? On s'en fiche de l'âge, et je crois que Charlie mérite qu'on l'aide un peu dans ce domaine !

- Moi je dis que tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires, et qu'il est tard !

- C'est bon, je pense qu'on peut y aller, on leur a suffisamment laissé de temps.

Charlie expliquait à Briséis comment contrôler un dragon lorsqu'il volait lorsque les autres dragonniers vinrent les rejoindre. La sorcière était surexcitée.

- Bon, Briséis et moi, on va se charger du Suédois à museau court. Prenez chacun un dragon. Les potions de désillusion sont dans la tente. Ne les oubliez pas. Et n'oubliez pas de vous désilluionner vous-mêmes ! Allez, c'est parti !

Le cœur battant, Briséis suivi Charlie. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier cette soirée.


	10. Note !

**Note !**

_Désolée de vous décevoir, il ne s'agit pas du chapitre 10… Il est en cours d'écriture, tout est dans ma tête mais il faut que je prenne le temps de tout coucher sur le papier, ce qui n'est pas évident en ce moment vu mon emploi du temps et ma montagne de travail._

_Je voulais juste donc vous dire que je n'avais pas oublié, et que je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'arrêter cette fic qui me tient à cœur. Mais je vais avoir du mal à tenir un rythme soutenu, et comme ça fait plusieurs fois que je n'arrive pas à respecter ma règle du « un chapitre par week end », je vais devoir faire plutôt « un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ». Avec une exception pour ce week end, car ça m'étonnerait que j'arrive à terminer mon chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Trop de choses à faire. Je vais cependant essayer de le terminer dans la semaine, et après, je prendrai un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines._

_Je tenais à remercier tous mes reviewers (revieweuses même !). Ca motive beaucoup de sentir qu'on est suivi, et même attendu avec impatience. Je ne réponds pas à chaque fois à vos reviews, j'en suis désolée, encore une fois, manque de temps ^^ Mais je vous lis toujours et ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère rester à la hauteur de vos attentes dans les prochains chapitres. Et à toutes les revieweuses anonymes, auxquelles je ne peux jamais répondre, un grand merci de mettre un petit mot malgré tout. Et aussi une petite pensée pour ceux et celles qui me lisent sans laisser de commentaires, j'apprécie à chaque fois de voir qu'on m'a mise dans les histoires favorites ou qu'on a demandé à être prévenu des prochaines publications de l'histoire._

_Voilà, je vais faire mon possible pour vous mettre en ligne le chapitre 10 rapidement, excusez moi pour l'attente. A très bientôt !_

Pouss Pouss.


	11. Lorsque tout s'effondre

Pfiou, je suis désolée, j'avais dit que je publierais dans la semaine, finalement, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Bref, voici enfin votre chapitre 10 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CH10 Lorsque tout s'effondre…**

Rose.

Oui, tout semblait rose autour d'elle. Etait-ce dû à la soirée de la veille ? Magnifique et inoubliable promenade en dragon avec Charlie Weasley, qui avait fait naître chez elle un magnifique sentiment : l'espoir. Ou était-ce simplement dû à la tornade blonde et rose qui s'était jetée sur elle lorsqu'elle avait commencé à raconter sa soirée ? Miranda avait effectivement poussé un cri et s'était précipitée vers Briséis pour la serrer dans ses bras à la simple évocation du mot « baiser »…

Certainement un peu des deux.

Briséis s'était levée de bonne heure, le cœur léger et la poitrine gonflée par un sentiment encore nouveau pour elle. Elle se sentait comme sur un nuage, un sentiment de plénitude la remplissant à chaque inspiration. Un sourire insolent semblait ne pas vouloir la quitter et la plus petite chose dont elle était témoin se transformait en un véritable miracle de la nature.

Elle avait pris son petit déjeuner et tout préparé pour son père avant de transplaner jusqu'au ministère de la magie. Elle avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Charlie et d'aller parler à Attila Torney dès la première heure en ce vendredi 29 octobre 2017. C'est donc confiante qu'elle s'était rendue jusqu'au bureau du fonctionnaire. L'amour donne des ailes, tout le monde sait ça.

Après avoir convaincu une secrétaire assez mal aimable, elle avait pu avoir une entrevue avec Torney. Entrevue qui s'était passée sans encombre, le futur ambassadeur ayant accepté sans difficulté de repousser son départ pour permettre à la jeune femme d'apprécier les débuts d'une exposition qu'elle s'était donnée du mal à mettre sur pieds.

La bonne humeur de Briséis avait ainsi encore augmentée, si cela était possible. C'était donc toute joyeuse qu'elle était allée dans son bureau, pour classer quelques papiers et rattraper le travail qu'elle avait mis de côté pour se consacrer à l'organisation de l'exposition. Les scènes de la soirée de la veille lui revenant sans arrêt en tête, la jeune sorcière n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un petit mémo à Miranda pour lui demander de passer la voir. Elle avait besoin de le dire, elle avait besoin d'exploser, et Miranda était pour le moment la seule personne à qui elle pouvait en parler. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle avait gratter le papier de sa plume et l'avait ensorcelé pour le faire voler jusqu'à son amie.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Miranda, habillée d'une robe rose foncé et ses cheveux retenus dans une tresse serrée, était entrée dans le bureau, un peu essoufflée. Elle avait effectivement couru après avoir reçu ce mémo plus qu'intrigant. La trentenaire avait ensuite refermé la porte avec précipitation quand Briséis avait annoncé qu'elle voulait parler de Charlie. C'est toute excitée que la sorcière en rose l'écouta, et la nouvelle que Briséis lui annonça fit l'effet d'une bombe. En effet, la jeune recrue du ministère n'avait pas pu se contenir et avait lâché cette simple phrase : « Nous avons échangé un baiser ! » Cette simple phrase avait déclenché une hystérie compréhensible chez Miranda Lancedelot, et c'est sans réfléchir que la sorcière hurla à faire frémir un zombie et qu'elle se précipita dans les bras de sa protégée.

Briséis, qui d'habitude était gênée par l'attitude exagérée de Miranda, était aux anges et savoura cette étreinte avec délice. Les yeux embués de larmes, Miranda s'éloigna et observa Briséis avec l'air d'une mère qui voit le destin de sa fille s'accomplir. La jeune sorcière quant à elle arborait un magnifique sourire et ne put retenir un petit rire tendre en voyant l'expression de Miranda. Cette dernière se saisit des mains de sa jeune amie et s'assit sur le bureau, écrasant une pile de dossier par la même occasion.

- Je suis si heureuse pour toi, si heureuse ma chérie ! Tu vois, je le savais, je le savais qu'il n'était pas insensible à ton charme et qu'il n'avait besoin que d'un petit coup de pouce. Je savais que tu ne devais pas baisser les bras ! Alors, raconte moi un peu plus, je veux des détails ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Eh bien… commença Briséis en rougissant et en baissant un peu les yeux. Tu sais que les dragons doivent sortir, pour pouvoir faire de l'exercice et ne pas devenir totalement fous à cause de l'enfermement ?

- Oui oui, bien sûr !

- Eh bien, hier soir, il m'a proposé de monter un dragon avec lui, pour faire une balade.

- Ca c'est original dis moi ! Lança la sorcière rose en écarquillant les yeux. Ca aurait pu être dangereux… Dit-elle, sévère. Mais tellement romantique !

Briséis roula des yeux. Miranda était si… Guimauve. Réprimant un rire, elle enchaîna.

- Déjà, avant qu'il ne me propose cette promenade, le climat était… Je ne saurais comment le décrire, mais j'ai senti une connexion entre nous. Il m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle concernant la possibilité de repousser le départ de Torney au bureau des gobelins, et… Je ne sais pas… Il me regardait d'une façon si… Tendre. J'en étais gênée.

Briséis s'arrêta, et sembla hésiter. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui parler de leur conversation concernant sa mère et le frère de Charlie, tous deux morts à la guerre… Jugeant qu'il s'agissait de sujets plus privés, elle s'abstint et continua.

- Enfin bref, j'étais fascinée par le Suédois à museau court et il m'a d'un coup proposé de monter le dragon, avec lui.

Elle s'arrêta et soupira en fermant les yeux, se laissant envahir par une vague de bien-être en se remémorant les événements de la veille.

- Mais allez Briséis ! Raconte ! S'impatienta Miranda.

- Miranda… C'était… Magique ! Grimper sur le dos d'une bête aussi puissante… Je sentais sa respiration, je sentais le moindre mouvement de ses muscles… Puis Charlie est monté derrière moi et lorsqu'il ordonna au dragon de s'envoler, il s'est attrapé à ma taille. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser, dit-elle les yeux scintillants et les joues légèrement rosées. Il m'a ensuite confié les rênes et s'est agrippé davantage à moi. Je pouvais sentir sa force, ses mains sur mon ventre et son torse contre mon dos… Oh Miranda, si tu savais…

- Oh chouchou ! Et ensuite ?

Miranda était toute excitée et secoua plusieurs fois les mains de son amie qu'elle tenait avec fermeté. Briséis semblait revivre chaque instant et chaque sensation de la soirée.

- Le vol était magique. Cette puissance que je sentais en dessous de moi n'avait aucune répercussion sur la sensation extraordinaire que j'avais de planer. Pourtant, j'aurais cru que les mouvements des ailes provoqueraient des petites secousses. Mais pas du tout. Et quelle vue ! J'ai vu tout Londres de nuit, en tout petit, illuminée. J'avais l'impression d'être libre, en suspension et le vent s'engouffrant dans mes cheveux. Simplement merveilleux.

- Oui oui, pas que je ne m'intéresse pas aux dragons mais moi je veux tout savoir sur le baiser ! Dépêche-toi !

- Patience Miranda, il faut que je te mette dans l'état d'esprit du moment pour que tu comprennes, ria la jeune sorcière. Je m'extasiais sans cesse, ce qui faisait rire Charlie. Bref, au bout d'à peu près une demi-heure, on est redescendu vers le manoir. Le Suédois est rentré gentiment dans sa cage – ce dragon m'aime beaucoup tu sais, c'est étonnant – puis on a retiré le sort de désillusion, la potion donnée au dragon a cessé de faire effet… Tous les dragonniers étaient rentrés et s'apprêtaient à partir à l'hôtel. Seul Bob devait rester, il était de garde. Mais bref, je suis retournée dans la tente pour me changer et…

- Te changer ? L'interrompit Miranda.

- Bah oui ! Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit, mais j'ai dû me changer, je ne pouvais pas monter un dragon dans ma magnifique robe, Charlie a insisté pour que j'enfile une combinaison en peau de dragon.

- Ah oui, forcément. Tu devais être belle tiens, ne put s'empêcher de se moquer la trentenaire.

- Effectivement, sourit Briséis. Mais peu importe ! Une fois changée, je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi. Charlie m'a accompagnée jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage…

Elle se tut et baissa les yeux en souriant.

- Allez Briséis !

- Sur le trajet, on parlait de ma nouvelle expérience. J'étais toute excitée, j'étais encore euphorique, ça a été une expérience tellement fabuleuse, je crois que j'avais du mal à me contrôler.

- Normal, et ?

- Et une fois arrivée à l'aire de transplanage, on s'est dit au revoir et là, il s'est passé quelque chose. Nous nous sommes regardés, moi complètement euphorique et lui ravie de voir que j'étais si contente. Et encore une fois, il y a eu cette connexion. Et puis je ne sais pas trop comment ni pourquoi, d'un coup, il s'est penché et il m'a embrassée. Pendant quelques secondes, le monde, le temps, tout s'est arrêté autour de moi. Je ne sentais plus rien, plus aucune partie de mon corps, je crois que mon cœur s'est totalement arrêté… La seule chose certaine en ce monde était ses lèvres délicatement posées sur les miennes et sa main qui était venu caresser ma joue. Puis il m'a regardé à nouveau, et il a transplané, sans rien dire.

Miranda avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour recouvrer ses esprits.

- Waw ! Il a transplané sans rien dire ? Demanda t-elle, le ton légèrement interloqué.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta brusquement la jeune employée.

- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est dû à la personnalité de ce bon Charlie… Mais disparaître sans rien dire… En général, ce n'est pas bon signe… Mais comme je le dis, Charlie est un être un peu à part, s'empressa t-elle de rajouter, voyant le regard de Briséis teinté d'une soudaine tristesse.

Elle était si heureuse, et en un battement de cil, le doute s'était emparé d'elle. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ça, elle s'était simplement concentrée sur le baiser et le merveilleux sentiment que cela avait provoqué chez elle.

- Ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas ! Oh, tu aurais dû te taire Miranda, tu parles beaucoup trop… murmura t-elle entre ses dents.

- Non non, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas du tout pensé à ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? demanda t-elle désespérée à Miranda.

- Je… Ne sais pas chérie… répondit-elle désemparée. Juste attendre de voir comment il va se comporter avec toi. Ca se trouve, il n'y a rien de mal, il lui fallait peut être réfléchir, peut-être que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter…

Briséis retira lentement ses mains encore emprisonnées dans celles de Miranda et les passa dans ses longs cheveux détachés.

- Oui, cet après-midi, quand j'irai sur le domaine, il faudra que je voie comment il réagit…

* * *

Il était sept heures du matin et tous les habitants du Terrier étaient encore endormis. Tous ? Non. Charlie Weasley était assis dans la cuisine devant une tasse d'un café bien noir, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ses doigts tournant et retournant sans arrêt sa baguette comme un bâton de majorette trahissaient son inquiétude. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi, en témoignaient les valises qui avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux. Hier, il avait fait une bêtise. Une bêtise qu'il ne savait pas comment réparer. Hier, il avait soudain pris conscience de quelque chose… Quelque chose qui l'effrayait et quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré laisser dans un coin de son esprit. Seulement, cette chose était bien trop extraordinaire, envahissante et effrayante pour faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Sa vie bien tranquille s'était effondrée en une fraction de seconde.

Il était amoureux. Oui, amoureux, maintenant, il l'avait compris et accepté. Accepté à contre cœur, mais accepté quand même, il avait bien fallu qu'il se rende à l'évidence. On n'a pas une irrésistible envie de prendre dans ses bras et d'embrasser tendrement sa nièce sur les lèvres. On ne tremble pas au simple contact avec sa main, ou une quelconque partie de son corps. On ne s'inquiète pas du fait de savoir si elle aussi nous aime comme on l'aime et on ne frémit pas à l'idée qu'elle puisse nous rejeter ou nous critiquer. Or il ressentait tout ceci pour cette jeune sorcière, si délicate, et en même temps si déterminée.

Là était une grande partie du problème : elle était jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune. Non seulement il avait attendu 45 ans pour tomber amoureux, se croyant à l'abri de ce genre de complication, mais en plus, lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux, il n'avait pas pu faire les choses simplement. Elle avait une vingtaine d'années de moins que lui, elle était ambitieuse, elle venait d'entrer au ministère et avait bien l'intention d'y gravir les échelons… Lui… Lui n'était qu'un vieux dragonnier épris de liberté, ne supportant pas d'être loin de sa calme Roumanie… Que pouvait-il lui offrir sinon une vie ennuyeuse loin de Londres, de sa famille et de ses amis ? Il avait finit par se rendre compte que cette ravissante personne n'était pas indifférente, mais à quel point, et pour combien de temps ? Les jeunes gens sont si changeants… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire à présent ? Et le problème était qu'il avait cédé à une pulsion irrésistible et l'avait embrassée… Grave erreur qu'il ne pourrait pas effacer. Dès qu'il avait lâcher les lèvres douces de la jeune sorcière, il s'était rendu compte de sa bêtise et avait choisi la fuite, ne sachant que faire. Seulement, même après une nuit à réfléchir, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Et qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'il la reverrait… ?

Un claquement de porte le ramena dans la cuisine du Terrier et il vit bientôt apparaître sa mère, en robe de chambre et les cheveux en bataille. Molly Weasley avait pris un coup de vieux, mais n'avait pas perdu cette jovialité et cette force de caractère qui transparaissait dans le moindre de ses mouvements et qui lui était propre. Quelques mèches de cheveux blancs s'étaient installées dans sa tignasse rousse et quelques rides avaient creusées son visage resté rond. C'était avec une joie non dissimulée qu'elle avait accueilli son fils chez elle. En effet, depuis quelques années, le Terrier était plutôt vide, les enfants étant à présent adultes et mariés. Oh, les réunions de famille ne manquaient pas et les petits-enfants aimaient passer du temps chez leurs grands-parents, mais la période où la maison était un chao et tremblait des cris, des explosions des inventions des jumeaux, et des rires était terminée. Même si cela avait amené un calme appréciable dans leur vie, les parents Weasley ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être nostalgiques.

- Charlie ? Déjà debout ? Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ? demanda t-elle visiblement déçue de n'avoir pas eu la chance de lui préparer un bon petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour 'man. Oui, j'ai eu du mal à dormir, et de toute façon, je dois aller m'occuper des dragons.

- Du mal à dormir ? C'est à cause de la goule ? Roh, il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose alors, parce que…

- Non non 'man, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la goule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ? Des soucis sur l'exposition ? Et arrête de jouer avec ta baguette ! Je vais quand même te faire des pancakes, il faut que tu manges !

Charlie se figea et fixa sa baguette. Emettant un petit rire, il la rangea dans l'intérieur de sa veste. Il regarda sa mère s'affairer à la cuisine et cela lui rappela ses jeunes années. C'était bon de se retrouver ici, ça l'apaisait.

- Alors Charlie, pourquoi es-tu inquiet ?

- Oh pour rien 'man, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Charlie… ?

Il eut l'impression de retomber en enfance, sa mère avait employé le ton inquisiteur qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour tenter de lui faire avouer une bêtise. Comme quand il avait envoyé un cognard sur l'horloge lorsqu'il avait treize ou quatorze ans. Il sourit à ces souvenirs d'enfance et répondit à Molly.

- Ce n'est rien 'man, je me demande comment les dragons ont passé la nuit, c'est tout. C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas tarder à y aller.

- D'accord, mais avant, tu avales ça, c'est un ordre ! Annonça t-elle en lui mettant trois pancakes dans une assiette.

« Oui chef » pensa t-il en souriant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps.

* * *

- Bonjour miss Greenwood, lança une voix doucereuse derrière elle.

- Oh, bonjour monsieur Hawksley, répondit Briséis poliment, perdu dans ses pensées. Tout se passe bien ?

- Eh bien… Oui. Quelques dragons ont grogné pendant la nuit, mais monsieur Carpenter les a vite calmés, donc cette première nuit s'est plutôt bien passée.

Il lui sourit d'un air fourbe et faussement aimable.

- Et pour vous, tout se passe… comme vous voulez ?

- Je suppose que vous parlez du risque que je quitte la gestion de l'exposition ? demanda t-elle en rétrécissant ses yeux et en affichant un sourire carnassier.

- Eh bien… Monsieur Weasley a mentionné le fait qu'il avait des relations haut placées et…

- Effectivement monsieur Hawksley, tout s'est arrangé, et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je reste encore pendant un mois, en partenariat avec monsieur Alttela.

- Ah, très bien, très bien, je suis ravi pour vous miss.

« Sale menteur » pensa t-elle tandis qu'elle lui souriait.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Avez-vous vu Charlie Weasley aujourd'hui ?

- Eh bien, oui, il doit être avec les dragons. Un problème peut-être ? demanda t-il étonné plus qu'autre chose.

- Non non, je dois juste… Le voir au sujet de quelque chose… esquiva t-elle. A plus tard monsieur, passez une bonne journée !

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le loisir de répondre avec un joli mensonge, puisqu'elle était partie à toute vitesse en apercevant Charlie près de la tente des dragonniers, en pleine conversation avec Bob.

Ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure que ses pas la rapprochaient du roux. Depuis la discussion avec Miranda, Briséis n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter et de se demander ce qui allait se passer. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur des deux dragonniers, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Charlie fuyait son regard.

- Bonjour miss Greenwood, lança joyeusement Bob. Alors, remise de votre balade en dragon ?

- Euh… Oui, c'était merveilleux, répondit-elle en lançant un regard à Charlie qui semblait absorbé dans la contemplation d'une brûlure sur sa main.

- Bonjour Briséis, finit-il par dire, souriant et plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

- Bonjour, réussit-elle à répondre timidement.

Après un instant de silence que Briséis et Charlie passèrent à se regarder, la jeune employée du ministère finit par interrompre la gêne.

- Charlie, est-ce que… Serait-il possible de te parler ?

- Euh… Non, je suis désolé, je suis très occupé là et en plus je dois régler une affaire avec Renaud de toute urgence.

Il avait prononcé ces paroles très vite, les yeux écarquillés. Briséis fut un peu choquée… En général, il n'hésitait pas à repousser ce qu'il avait à faire ou à déléguer pour pouvoir être avec elle. Mais elle chassa cette idée et pensa que l'ouverture de l'exposition approchait et qu'il avait encore plein de choses à régler avec ses dragonniers.

- Très bien… Plus tard alors.

- Oui, bien sûr Briséis. A plus tard.

Et il s'enfuit. Oui, c'était le sentiment de Briséis. Il était parti si vite et semblait tellement gêné qu'elle sentait bien qu'il y avait strangulot sous branchiflore… Miranda avait eu raison de s'inquiéter…

* * *

Idiot.

C'était idiot et parfaitement puéril. Prendre la fuite, ce n'est pas digne d'un homme de presque 45 ans. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Comment allait-il se sortir de cette impasse ? Ca avait été plus fort que lui. En la voyant, il n'avait eu qu'une seule et unique envie : la serrer contre lui. Or il ne fallait pas. Une telle relation allait le détruire, détruire sa vie, ce qu'il avait construit jusque là. Elle était jeune et menait une vie trop différente qui ne pourrait pas s'accorder avec la sienne. Et puis elle se lasserait de lui. Qu'allait-il devenir une fois qu'elle l'aurait laissé ?

Toute sa vie, tout ce sur quoi il avait bâti sa vie, s'effondrait. Parce que jamais rien ne serait plus comme avant. Sa vie bien réglée et sécurisée était terminée. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il avait connu des femmes, il s'était amusé. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ce qu'il ressentait pour Briséis. Quoi qu'il se passe, sa vie ne serait plus la même. Il se voyait très bien, dans ses vieux jours, repenser à la fraîcheur de cette sorcière, et se demander comment ça aurait pu être si elle avait passé sa vie avec lui. Parce qu'il était très clair dans son esprit qu'une telle relation était vouée à l'échec. Qu'ils tentent quelque chose ou non. Trop de différences.

Charlie tournait en rond dans la tente réservée aux dragonniers. Il était paniqué. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

* * *

Après avoir rattraper son retard au bureau des dragons, Briséis était repassée au manoir, dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler à Charlie cette fois. Elle était dans l'incertitude, ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Encore une fois, elle était passée de l'espoir au désespoir. Le matin même encore, elle voyait tout en rose et pensait qu'elle était la sorcière la plus heureuse du monde. Mais plus la journée avait passé, plus elle avait plongé la tête la première dans le doute, et ça commençait à la ronger. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Marchant d'un pas décidé vers la tente des dragonniers, elle fut surprise de voir Bob dirigé les opérations en ce qui concernait la nourriture des dragons. Tout le monde était là, sauf Charlie. Interpellée, la sorcière alla voir dans la tente. Personne. La tente était vide.

Ressentant une pointe d'inquiétude, Briséis s'approcha de Bob, occupé à compter les bestioles qui allaient servir de repas aux créatures ailées.

- Bob ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais où est Charlie ?

- Charlie ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle, étonné qu'elle pose cette question. Mais, il a dû partir d'urgence à la réserve de Roumanie. Renaud ! Attention, une chèvre s'échappe !

Le sang de Briséis ne fit qu'un tour. Il était parti ! Sans rien lui dire. Sans même laisser un mot. Le visage pétrifié par la surprise et l'incompréhension, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'aire de transplanage. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Tellement plus rien qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue. Alors que quelque chose avait semblé se construire, tout s'effondra.

* * *

Voilà, chapitre plutôt difficile n'est-ce pas ? Ne détestez pas Charlie, il est juste effrayé. Tout s'effondre, et pour Charlie, parce que sa vie va changer, et ça lui fait peur, et pour Briséis qui a cru un instant que tout était simple, et finalement, son bonheur simple s'effondre pour elle quand elle voit la réaction de Charlie.

La suite dans deux semaines.

Merci encore pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et tout et tout ! A très bientôt !


	12. L'amitié est la clé

Bonsoir bonsoir, et je sais que je vous dois au moins mille excuses pour mon (très) grand retard. J'ai été surchargée de travail, j'ai été aussi en manque d'inspiration. Enfin, je savais ce qu'il se passait dans ce chapitre, mais dès que j'essayais d'écrire, ça ne venait pas. Je suppose que c'était à cause de la fatigue et de la multitude de choses que j'avais dans la tête. Ensuite, les vacances sont arrivées et j'ai pensé que je pourrais me rattraper, mais que nenni ! J'ai chopé la grippe et pendant 10 jours j'étais clouée au lit sans pouvoir rien faire. Je vous jure, ça a été l'horreur et j'espère bien que je ne serai plus malade de tout l'hiver.

J'avoue n'avoir pas osé regarder la date de ma dernière publication, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit assez âgée. Alors je m'excuse encore et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce 11è chapitre que j'ai écrit d'une traite tant d'un coup d'un seul l'inspiration m'a gagnée ! Je l'ai voulu voulu rempli d'émotion, j'espère que j'y suis arrivée. Mais n'oublions pas la touche d'humour que j'aime placer, surtout lorsque notre cher Teddy entre en scène !

Bonne lecture et je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme régulier de publication. N'oubliez pas non plus que n'importe quel auteur aime sentir qu'il est suivi et apprécié (ou non). Les critiques positives ou négatives sont les bienvenues, alors si vous pouviez de temps à autre laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, merci :)

* * *

**CH11 …L'amitié est la clé**

- Et Charlie ?

Briséis sortit de sa torpeur en entendant cette question. Et Charlie ? Elle aimerait bien avoir une réponse elle-même. Elle avait pensé que déjeuner avec Teddy lui changerait les idées. Mais le départ de Charlie la veille hantait encore son esprit. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, et ça commençait à la ronger. Elle picorait la tarte au citrouille dans son assiette, en écoutant vaguement Teddy lui parler de Victoire, mais contrairement aux autres fois, l'entendre proclamer son amour ne la réconfortait pas le moins du monde. Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui parle de ses cours ou de ses dernières bêtises au ministère. Et il posa cette question inattendue qui fit sauter son coeur dans sa poitrine. Le fixant quelques secondes, elle reporta son attention sur sa tarte et répondit en essayant de ne pas montrer ses réels sentiments.

- Charlie va bien je suppose. Il est retourné hier en Roumanie. Une urgence apparemment.  
- Je ne savais pas qu'il était si indispensable, au point de devoir partir à la réserve alors qu'il est à des milliers de kilomètres, s'étonna Teddy Lupin.  
- Moi non plus, murmura la sorcière.  
- N'y a-t-il pas d'autres dragonniers compétents là bas ? C'est dingue. Mais tout se passe bien sinon, vous vous entendez bien ?  
- Oh, oui oui, c'est un vrai plaisir de travailler avec un dragonnier tel que lui, répondit-elle sincère.  
- C'est un chic type ce Charlie, tout le monde l'adore.  
- Oui...

Le jeune Lupin fronça les sourcils et posa ses couverts après avoir englouti sa glace nappée de chocolat chaud et de chantilly. Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait Briséis, quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête et l'empêchait de passer un moment agréable avec lui. Quel gâchis, pensa t-il.

- Bibi... Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
- Mais oui, sursauta Briséis. Tout va pour le mieux, assura t-elle en affichant un sourire de circonstance.  
- Bibi... Je te connais trop. Tu n'as quasiment rien dit du repas, et tu fais une tête d'enterrement.  
- Si je ne parle pas c'est parce que tu monopolises la conversation Lupin, comme toujours, lança t-elle, sarcastique. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un homme aussi bavard, une vraie pie.  
- Bon, tu réagis, c'est bon signe. Ne me tire pas la langue comme ça, espèce de fonctionnaire. Et si je parle autant, c'est parce qu'on m'en laisse l'occasion, alors n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation. Dois-je te rappeler mon adage si célèbre ?  
- Lequel cher ami ? Se moqua la jeune femme en employant un ton grandiloquent.  
- Comment ? Aurais-tu oublié ? s'offusqua faussement le métamorphomage."Bibi muette, Bibi inquiète" ! Alors avoue !  
- Je n'ai rien à avouer petit insolent, ricana la jeune femme. Et pas la peine de prendre cette teinte rougeâtre, ça ne m'a jamais impressionnée et ça ne te va pas du tout au teint !  
- Tu n'as aucun goût, se vexa Teddy en ramenant ses cheveux à leur couleur brune habituelle. Je sais quel est ton problème ! Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
- Ah vraiment ? railla son amie.  
- Il s'agit d'un problème de coeur. C'est ton mystérieux amoureux qui fait des siennes, me trompe-je ?

Briséis rétrécit son regard en affichant un petit sourire. Il ne la laisserait jamais tranquille avec cette histoire alors ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, tu le sais très bien.  
- Je sais, je sais, tu ne peux... Enfin, tu ne veux rien me dire. Alors j'ai cherché tout seul, dans mon coin, avec tous les éléments que tu avais consenti à me donner. Et j'ai eu beau y réfléchir, je ne vois vraiment pas.

La sorcière ricana, ses yeux brillant de malice. Imaginer Teddy se triturer les méninges pour découvrir l'homme dont elle était amoureuse était passablement comique. Il n'avait donc rien de mieux à faire ?

- Je sais qu'il est beaucoup plus vieux que toi, et qu'il est certainement célibataire, sinon, tu ne t'entêterais pas ainsi.  
- Effectivement, il est célibataire, je te rassure.  
- Et je le connais, donc c'est une connaissance que nous avons en commun, donc il travaille forcément au ministère. J'ai pensé quelques minutes à un de nos profs de l'ETAM, mais la majorité des enseignants sont des femmes, et sinon, ce sont des vieux croûtons de soixante ans qui sont mariés depuis longtemps et qui ont même des petits enfants… Oh ça rime !  
- Simple coïncidence, arrête de te vanter, tu n'es pas poète pour deux noises, pouffa Briséis. Mais encore ?  
- J'ai passé le bureau des dragons en revue, et je ne vois vraiment personne, ils sont soit trop jeunes, soit mariés, soit beaucoup trop vieux. A moins que tu ne sois tombée amoureuse d'un vieux ? Oh Bibi, rassure moi, tu n'es pas amoureuse d'un vieux croûton qui pourrait être ton grand-père quand même ?

Briséis éclata de rire devant le regard apeuré de son ami.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Bibi, réponds !  
- Mais non, calme-toi, continua t-elle en essayant de contrôler son fou rire. Il n'y a qu'une petite vingtaine d'années de différence, pas quarante.  
- Enfin, j'en ai marre de me creuser la tête, dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche. J'ai passé le département des créatures au peigne fin, parce que je me suis dit que tu avais dû tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un que tu vois très souvent, et il faut que vous ayez des choses en commun, il faut que vous ayez passé du temps ensemble... Mais je ne vois pas, et ça m'énerve. J'ai même pensé à Howard Stone...  
- Quoi ? Mais il est gay ! cria presque la jeune femme, abasourdie. Teddy... Tout le monde sait ça !

Briséis avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration et bientôt elle ne put s'empêcher de rire tellement l'idée du jeune homme l'avait choquée.

- Oh ça va Bibi, je suis désespéré de savoir, alors j'ai pensé à beaucoup de monde... Bougonna t-il.  
- Mais quand même ! Howard !  
- Je n'y ai pensé qu'une seconde, et si tu me disais simplement de qui il s'agissait, je ne dirais pas ce genre de chose !

L'employée du ministère se figea face au ton remplit de reproche et au regard fâché du métamorphomage. C'était un farceur, une personne profondément agaçante mais profondément gentille et attachante qui ne se fâchait que très rarement. Briséis se pinça les lèvres et tendit la main pour la poser sur celle du brun.

- Teddy, je t'ai déjà expliqué, je ne peux pas te le dire... Encore moins maintenant, marmonna t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
- Pourquoi encore moins maintenant ?  
- Eh bien... C'est... Compliqué... Je ne sais pas où ça en est...  
- Bibi ?

A son tour, il attrapa la main de son amie, s'inquiétant pour elle en remarquant la tristesse dans ses yeux. La jeune femme releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Teddy et elle sourit en voyant son intérêt pour elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Je ne m'inquiète pas souvent, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que cette histoire te ronge de l'intérieur, tu ferais peut-être mieux de tout laisser tomber.  
- Teddy, ça n'est pas si simple...  
- Et de me dire de qui il s'agit aussi, pour que j'aille lui exprimer le fond de ma pensée. On ne fait pas de mal à ma Bibi sans en payer le prix.  
- Teddy...

La sorcière sourit tendrement. Mais Teddy était sérieux malgré sa tendance à tourner toute chose en rigolade. Retrouvant un sourire taquin, le jeune Lupin se préparait à faire une nouvelle blague.

- De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je cherche comme ça alors que j'ai la réponse sous le nez, lança t-il souriant.  
- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Briséis en s'emparant de son verre d'eau.  
- Bah oui, ça doit être quelqu'un que tu vois tous les jours, quelqu'un qui partage tes goûts, quelqu'un que tu admires, quelqu'un de plus âgé, quelqu'un que je connais... Oui, tout était là sous mon nez. Ca ne peut être que Charlie ! Dit-il arborant un air de triomphe.

La blonde manqua de s'étouffer en avalant un peu d'eau de travers et toussa pendant quelques instants avant de retrouver son calme. Elle fixa Teddy de ses yeux écarquillés, le souffle court. C'est alors qu'elle comprit son erreur. Elle aurait dû éclater de rire et ne pas prendre le jeune homme au sérieux. A en juger par le visage de Lupin qui passait par toutes sortes d'émotions, il avait lancé ça comme une bonne blague et la réaction de Briséis le faisait réaliser petit à petit qu'il avait en réalité touché juste. Briséis essaya de se rattraper en souriant et riant, mais Teddy n'était visiblement pas dupe.

- Ha ha ha, Ted, qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Charlie, et puis quoi encore ! Tu me feras toujours ri...  
- Bibi, ne te fatigue pas ! C'est Charlie n'est-ce pas ?

Teddy était sérieux et sa mine choquée effrayait quelque peu la jeune sorcière. Briséis ferma les yeux et expira lentement. Son coeur avait accéléré sa cadence et elle tentait de le calmer avant d'avoir une conversation qu'elle n'avait guère souhaitée. Les rouvrant, elle observa longuement son compagnon de table avant d'acquiescer.

- Oui, c'est Charlie.

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence se fit. Les deux amis se fixaient. Briséis était inquiète, et le regard hébété de Teddy ne la rassurait en rien. Enfin, le sorcier lâcha le regard de son amie et balaya des yeux le petit restaurant. S'arrêtant sur ce qu'il cherchait, il leva la main pour attirer l'attention d'une serveuse.

- Mary, l'addition s'il te plaît !  
- Tout de suite Ted !  
- Teddy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'angoissa soudain Briséis qui s'imaginait déjà voir son ami partir sans lui adresser la parole. Teddy…  
- Tout doux Bibi, on va parler de tout ça ailleurs, je crois que j'ai besoin d'air, tu te rends compte de la bombe que tu viens de lâcher ? Lança t-il soudain en riant. Tu te rends compte qu'on pourrait être presque de la même famille si tu termines avec Charlie ?

La jeune femme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et sourit sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais le sourire presque dément de Teddy la remplit de joie et la fit rire. Teddy était toujours plein de surprises.  
Une fois sur le chemin de traverse, Briséis ne tenait plus et s'empressa de rompre le silence.

- Alors Teddy... Tu n'es pas fâché si je comprends bien... ?  
- Fâché ? Pourquoi faire ? Je ne m'y attendais pas, le choc a été rude, mais plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, c'est tellement évident !  
- Je suis... Soulagée ! J'avais tellement peur que tu le prennes mal...  
- J'ai été témoin de tes émois, de ton inquiétude, et je suis persuadé que tu es totalement amoureuse de Charlie. Comment veux-tu que je sois fâché contre toi ?  
- Teddy...

Briséis sourit d'émotion.

- Et puis je sais que si je me fâche, tu feras de ma vie au ministère un enfer jusqu'à temps que je te pardonne, alors je préfère gagner du temps et ne pas t'en vouloir, la taquina t-il.

Il esquiva un coup en riant mais Briséis parvint tout de même à le pousser. Aussitôt après, elle passa son bras sous le sien et le serra.

- Alors Bibi, et si tu me racontais.

Alors qu'ils arpentaient lentement, sans y prêter attention, la plus célèbre rue sorcière de Londres, Briséis raconta en détail tout le cheminement de sa relation avec Charlie. Elle revivait chaque moment avec la même émotion que la première fois, et Teddy ne pouvait s'empêcher de la charrier de temps à autre. Une fois arrivée à l'épisode du baiser et des événements de la veille, elle sentie comme une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêcha de continuer de lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait face à la réaction du dragonnier. Touché, Lupin la secoua un peu avant de commencer sa tirade réconfortante.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave Bibi. Il a besoin de réfléchir certainement, il a besoin de prendre du recul. Je ne connais pas bien la vie privée de Charlie, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit tombé amoureux de beaucoup de femmes. Ca doit certainement le déstabiliser.  
- Je ne sais pas s'il est amoureux...  
- Oh, il doit l'être, sinon, il n'aurait pas pris le risque d'embrasser un dragon insupportable tel que toi ! Remarque, les dragons, ça le connaît ! Aïe ! Aïe !

La sorcière avait frappé de plusieurs coups le bras de son ami, qui riait aux éclats.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Teddy !  
- Mais je rigole, voyons. Sérieusement, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pris le risque d'embrasser une fille de ton âge s'il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose de fort. Charlie, tu as dû le remarquer, est une personne responsable, qui a la tête sur les épaules. Embrasser une jeunette juste pour rire, alors que ça pourrait la blesser, et lui apporter des complications dans sa vie bien tranquille, n'est pas quelque chose que ferait Charlie. Alors, personnellement, je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant qu'il est amoureux de toi. Ce n'est peut-être que le début, peut-être qu'il s'en rend compte peu à peu, peut-être même qu'il ne le sait pas encore, mais il y a quelque chose, c'est certain.  
- Tu crois vraiment? demanda Briséis en levant des yeux voilés de larmes.  
- Vraiment.  
- Mais il est parti...

Sa voix se cassa et elle retint sa respiration pour s'empêcher de succomber à la tristesse qui l'envahissait.

- Et cette différence d'âge… Il y a trop de différence, ça ne peut pas marcher… C'est pour ça qu'il a peur…

- Tss tss, l'âge n'a pas d'importance. Mes parents avaient treize ans d'écart. Ca ne les a pas empêché de s'aimer, de se marier et d'avoir le plus merveilleux de tous les fils que le monde ait connu !

- Teddy, quand apprendras tu l'humilité ?

- Jamais, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon !

- Tu es irrécupérable…

- Bon, j'avoue que mes parents n'ont pas eu l'occasion de vérifier si leur union pouvait durer, mais je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été très longue, si la mort ne les avait pas rattrapé.

- Oh, Ted… Je ne savais pas…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, va. C'était il y a longtemps, et j'ai grandi dans une famille merveilleuse, entouré de mes grands parents et des Potter et des Weasley.

- Comment…

- La guerre.

- Ma mère aussi est morte à la guerre, avoua Briséis.

- Je suis désolée Bibi. Eh bien, je crois que nous avons plus de points communs que nous le pensions, dit-il en souriant gentiment.

Le silence s'installa.

- Tu crois qu'il va revenir ? Demanda t-elle d'un coup. Et s'il ne m'adressait plus jamais la parole ? Et s'il regrettait ?  
- Hey, Bibi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu vas voir. Charlie a été nul sur ce coup là, mais il a certainement une bonne raison, et il reviendra et vous aurez une bonne discussion. Charlie est quelqu'un de bien, et tu le sais. Alors maintenant, tu te reprends et tu arrêtes de perdre ton temps à t'inquiéter pour ça. Ca ne sert à rien. Et puis si jamais ce foutu dragonnier roux ne revient pas, ou ne t'explique rien et te fait du mal, je te jure que je lui casse la gueule même si c'est quasiment certain que ce soit moi qui ressorte blessé de ce combat.

Elle éclata de rire et Teddy afficha un grand sourire, ravi d'avoir pu la remettre de bonne humeur. Briséis se serra contre le bras du sorcier et soupira.

- Merci Ted... Chuchota t-elle sans le regarder.

Pour toute réponse, il la bouscula gentiment, tout en continuant de marcher sur le chemin de traverse.

* * *

Il était 19h et Briséis montait les marches la menant à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son père. Sa journée avait été bien remplie, entre les dossiers à rattraper et ses allées et venues au manoir Hawksley. Et puis la discussion avec Teddy l'avait soulagée, lui avait fait du bien, l'avait réconfortée, mais cela l'avait aussi épuisée émotionnellement. Et cette histoire avec Charlie lui faisait du mal. Aucune nouvelle. Pas la moindre lettre. Briséis était heureuse de rentrer chez elle, où elle allait retrouver un foyer, son père l'attendrait et serait prêt à la prendre dans ses bras sans demander d'explication.

- C'est moi papa ! Dit-elle en refermant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

Elle retirait sa cape et l'accrochait au portemanteau lorsqu'elle fut soudain assaillit par une tornade rousse qui se jeta dans ses bras en hurlant.

- Brisou ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir !  
- Susy ! J'avais complètement oublié que tu arrivais aujourd'hui !

Les deux amis se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Oh bah merci, je vois que tu m'attendais avec impatience, ça fait toujours plaisir ! s'offusqua la rousse en se dégageant de l'étreinte.  
- Excuse-moi, j'ai eu tellement de choses en tête...  
- C'est pas grave, allez, viens un peu par ici, on va manger, j'ai préparé un super repas avec ton père.  
- Ou plutôt, elle m'a fait préparer un super repas...  
- Nicodémus, ne vendez pas la mèche, je vous faisais confiance !

Et c'est dans des éclats de rire que les trois sorciers dégustèrent un festin préparé avec amour.

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme Susy, lâcha Briséis en observant son invité plus attentivement alors qu'ils étaient à table.

- Je te remercie, ça doit être le climat de l'Egypte qui me fait du bien, répondit-elle en affichant un magnifique sourire.

Susan Handful n'était pas réellement jolie, mais sa personnalité forte et pleine de vitalité jouait en sa faveur et son grand sourire amical en charmait plus d'un. De petite taille, mais gratifiée de formes avantageuses –elle se trouvait pourtant grosse-, la sorcière passionnée d'histoire savait plaire à n'importe quel auditoire. Sa tignasse rousse et emmêlée ne cessait de lui venir dans les yeux, qu'elle avait trop petits et trop ronds. Et ses nombreuses taches de rousseur avaient été son plus grand complexe durant ses années à l'école de magie. Persuadée qu'elle était affreuse, elle avait développé une personnalité piquante et pleine d'humour, venant compléter son incroyable culture sur l'histoire des sorciers dans le monde.

- Eh bien dis nous en un peu plus sur ton travail Susan, je suis impatient de t'entendre. Je me souviens que tu me rebattais les oreilles étant adolescente. Tu ne cessais de me parler de l'Egypte et de son incroyable rôle dans l'évolution de la sorcellerie.

- Et je vous prie de croire que je n'ai pas changé d'avis, ce pays est incroyable ! Figurez-vous que…

Susan se lança dans une explication de son métier, qui en fait ressemblait plus à un conte, une épopée fantastique qu'autre chose. Cette sorcière était passionnée, et pendant les deux heures de repas, Briséis ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à l'Egypte et ses pyramides qui fourmillaient de sorts plus phénoménales les uns que les autres si on écoutait Susan.

Une fois terminé, c'est le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres que Briséis alla installer son amie dans sa chambre, agrandit magiquement pour l'occasion.

- Et voilà, un beau lit pour mademoiselle l'aventurière.  
- Oh, Brisou, ce sera comme au bon vieux temps ! Comme à Poudlard ! C'est excitant !  
- Mais oui Susy, mais oui...

Briséis leva les yeux au ciel en souriant avec amour. La vitalité de sa meilleure amie allait lui faire du bien. Sur beaucoup de point, Susan ressemblait à Teddy, pensa soudain Briséis.

- Alors, tu veux me raconter ce qu'il se passe avec ce fameux Charlie ? Demanda la rousse en s'asseyant sur son lit. Je suis impatiente de connaître tous les détails. Où ça en est ?  
- A vrai dire... Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler... Répondit la sorcière dans un murmure.  
- Oh, Brisou... Ca ne se passe pas bien ?

- C'est un euphémisme… dit Briséis en s'asseyant sur son lit à son tour, le regard baissé.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?  
- Je crois que pour l'heure, tu pourrais simplement venir t'allonger à côté de moi et me serrer fort contre toi, comme lorsque j'avais un gros chagrin durant nos années à Poudlard.

Briséis s'allongea sur son lit, en se recroquevillant, prête à lâcher quelques larmes. La soirée avait été fantastique, elle avait été tellement heureuse de revoir Susan, de l'entendre raconter ses histoires, de rire avec elle, et de ne penser à rien d'autre. Elle pensait aussi aller se coucher sans réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait demain. Mais la simple évocation du nom du dragonnier la replongea dans son mal-être, son incertitude, et sa peur. Elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser tant son cœur était gonflé tout d'un coup.

Susan fut touchée en plein cœur. Il était rare de voir Briséis dans cet état, et ces fameux gros chagrins à Poudlard n'étaient pas fréquents et résultaient en général d'un vide provoqué par le manque d'une mère. Se levant et s'installant dans le dos de sa meilleure amie, Susan l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra. La blonde libéra alors ses larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler, et pleura silencieusement dans les bras réconfortants de son amie. Lentement, Susan la berça en lui caressant les cheveux et murmura des mots de réconfort pour la détendre. C'était la seule chose qui manquait à Briséis : pleurer sans rien dire dans les bras d'une personne qu'elle aimait et qui la réconforterait par la chaleur de son amour. Juste là, en silence, toutes les deux. Les deux amies finirent par s'endormir, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.


	13. Note 2 !

...

* * *

**Note 2**

* * *

_Une deuxième fois je suis obligée de vous mettre une petite note et de m'excuser de vous décevoir : eh non, il ne s'agit pas du chapitre 12… _

_Je m'excuse pour le retard, et je dois vous dire que vous n'aurez pas le prochain chapitre avant le week-end prochain. C'est une période très chargée pour moi en ce moment, et je n'ai pas du tout vu le temps passer. C'est ce matin que j'ai tout d'un coup pensé que ça allait faire un mois que j'avais mis en ligne le dernier chapitre. C'est la saison des concerts et j'ai vraiment plein de travail, à ça vous ajoutez les examens à la fac et un mémoire à faire et vous comprendrez (je l'espère) que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser pour écrire la suite de l'histoire de Charlie et Briséis. Même mes week-ends (moments de la semaine où j'écris) sont très pris. Mais samedi prochain, je m'octroie un jour de répit, et je vais écrire le chapitre 12 dont le scénario est déjà bien implanté dans mon cerveau. Si vous saviez comme j'ai hâte ! _

_Je m'excuse encore et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon retard. _

_Merci encore à tous de me suivre, et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite !_

_Pouss Pouss._


	14. Note 3 !

...

* * *

**Note 3 !**

**

* * *

**

_Oui, je suppose que vous en avez marre de mes notes, mais c'est pour vous montrer que j'existe encore et surtout, que je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner l'histoire. Les choses font que je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite, j'ai pourtant les idées (mon scénario est prêt depuis longtemps) mais je suis en panne d'inspiration. Plusieurs fois je me suis mise devant la page, et j'ai commencé quelque chose. Il y a même un paragraphe écrit. Mais je n'arrive pas à écrire. Ca ne veut pas venir._

_Alors, non, je n'abandonne pas, je n'oublie pas non plus, mais je crois qu'il ne faut pas que je force, au risque d'écrire quelque chose de médiocre et dont je ne serai pas satisfaite et vous encore moins. Alors je vous demande de faire preuve de patience, ce ne sera peut être pas long (à partir de maintenant, parce que sinon, je suis consciente que ça fait très longtemps que vous attendez la suite). Je n'oublie pas l'histoire, et j'y pense souvent, tournant et retournant les scènes dans ma tête pour voir comment les coucher sur le papier._

_Enfin, désolée pour la si longue attente, j'espère que vous serez là pour lire la suite malgré ça._

_Pouss Pouss._


	15. Révélation

Bonjour/bonsoir, me voilà de retour après de longs mois de panne sèche ! L'envie d'écrire m'est revenue et je vous offre enfin une suite aux derniers chapitres assez terribles, qui avaient vu Charlie fuir comme un idiot.

Je m'excuse encore de cette longue attente et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas (c'est ma plus grande crainte, après tellement d'attente, ça fout la pression xD) Il est plutôt long, il me semble que pour le moment, c'est le plus long, mais je tenais à ce que ce chapitre se déroule de cette manière.

Je reprends donc l'écriture de ma fic, et je pense prendre un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, ça me semble raisonnable, surtout que je vais un peu être chargée durant le mois de septembre. Mais... Vu que chez moi en général, c'est l'impulsion qui prime, il est fort possible que vous n'ayez pas à attendre très longtemps pour le chapitre suivant. Cela dit, je préfère ne rien promettre ^^

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le plaisir que j'ai eu de retrouver mes personnages et de continuer à les faire évoluer. J'ai écrit tout l'après-midi aujourd'hui et j'avoue ne pas avoir résisté à l'envie de vous le mettre tout de suite. Alors, il est possible qu'en réalité, une autre lecture pour arranger certains passages aurait été nécessaire, mais bon, s'il y a vraiment des trucs terribles, je les corrigerai après ^^

Je remercie toutes mes revieweuses qui m'ont encouragée malgré cette panne d'écriture. Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur tout ce que vous avez dit, et je sais que je ne réponds pas forcément aux reviews, mais je les lis et les apprécie à leur juste valeur et je profite de cette nouvelle publication pour vous remercier toutes (oui, je crois que je n'ai pas de lecteurs, juste des lectrices xD) : celles qui postent et qui sont inscrites, celles qui postent et auxquelles je ne peux jamais répondre parce qu'elles ne sont pas inscrite et celles qui mettent mon histoire dans leurs favoris et qui demandent à être prévenues lors des prochaines publication. Un grand merci, ça booste, je vous assure, et souvent, ça me faisait mal au cœur de ne pas pouvoir écrire, juste en pensant à vous.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Ch 12 : Révélation  
**

* * *

L'air était très frais et un vent salé balayait le sable et les quelques touffes d'herbe qui recouvraient le sol du petit jardin de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. De la falaise, seul le bruit régulier et incessant des vagues se faisait entendre. Le ciel gris et lourd empêchait presque les premières lueurs du soleil d'éclairer le petit cottage de Cornouailles. Tout était calme et paisible, la nature commençait à peine à s'éveiller en ce dernier jour du mois d'octobre. C'est dans ce paysage pittoresque qu'un léger _pop_ se fit entendre et qu'un sorcier apparut, recouvert d'une épaisse cape noire.  
Le sorcier, la tête baissée, parcourut les quelques mètres qui séparaient l'aire de transplanage de la porte d'entrée de la chaumière. Soupirant devant la porte et hésitant quelques instants, il finit par frapper. Trois coups. Aucune réponse. _"Il est à peine 7h30 en même temps... Je sens qu'il va me tuer..."_Cependant, l'homme encapuchonné toqua de nouveau plusieurs fois à la porte. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit à la volée au premier étage et laissa paraître la tête de Bill Weasley, décoiffé et énervé.

- Hey ! Qui va là et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous n'avez pas honte de venir déranger les honnêtes gens un dimanche matin et de si bonne heure ? Charlie ? Ajouta étonnée le propriétaire des lieux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Désolé de te déranger à cette heure Bill, mais j'ai besoin d'aide...  
- Attends, je descends, sinon, on va finir par réveiller Fleur.

La fenêtre se referma et quelques minutes plus tard, Bill ouvrit la porte à son frère et le fit pénétrer à pas de loup dans la maison, jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Voilà, ici, on sera tranquille, dit Bill en refermant la porte de la cuisine. Cette pièce est assortie d'un sortilège coupe-son, on ne risque donc pas de réveiller Fleur. Assieds-toi. Café ? demanda t-il.  
- Oui merci, un grand, j'en ai besoin, je n'ai pas très bien dormi...  
- Tu as l'air de ne pas avoir dormi du tout, remarqua Bill en l'observant d'un regard suspicieux. Tu as des problèmes ? Que se passe t-il et que me vaut cette visite impromptue à une heure pareille...?

La mine sombre, Charlie plongea son regard dans le café bien noir que venait de lui servir son frère.

- Je n'ai effectivement pas dormi. Depuis hier, je erre sans but. J'ai pris un balai et j'ai volé à travers le pays... J'ai même failli retourner en Roumanie. Pourtant rien n'y a fait, et je suis plus perdue que jamais...

Il leva les yeux vers son aîné et dut faire face à une mine perplexe. Les cheveux longs et emmêlés, Bill Weasley écoutait son frère sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. Charlie soupira et pinça l'arrête de son nez avec son pouce et son index. Il était si fatigué ! Il était si chamboulé et désespéré. Que devait-il faire ? Que voulait-il faire ? Jamais il n'avait été confronté à pareil dilemme ni à pareille émotion et après une journée et une nuit d'errements, il avait soudain pensé que son frère aîné, marié, et avec de l'expérience, pourrait l'aider. Il ne se voyait pas en parler avec Ron, ni avec George, pour lui, ils resteraient les "petits frères" et dans sa tête, ces deux-là manqueraient toujours de maturité. A tort ou à raison d'ailleurs. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait trouvé une bonne idée de se tourner vers son frère aîné qui avait dû traverser les mêmes problèmes. Bill et lui avaient après tout choisi une vie de voyages et d'aventures, alors que Ron et George avaient très vite disposé d'une vie sédentaire et jouissaient d'un train-train quotidien.  
Charlie sortit de ses pensées lorsque Bill tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui. Devant le silence et l'apparente fatigue nerveuse de son frère, le roux aux cheveux longs était à présent inquiet.

- Charlie, que se passe t-il ? Ca ne te ressemble pas...  
- Oh ne t'inquiète pas tant va, ce n'est pas si grave...  
- A voir ta tête, ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne...

Charlie planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Bill, et après un gigantesque effort, il lâcha dans un souffle :

- Je suis amoureux.

Bill cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et un sourire apparut lentement sur son visage. Enfin, il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

- Hahaha ! Et c'est ça qui te rend malade ? Pffff, Charlie, c'est la vie et je suis bien content que ça t'arrive enfin ! Hahaha !  
- Bill, ce n'est pas drôle du tout, et ce n'est pas si simple. C'est un véritable problème, se vexa Charlie.  
- Charlie... C'est l'amour qui est compliqué, c'est comme ça, mais on peut toujours trouvé une solution.  
- Mais non, tu ne comprends pas... Elle est jeune, terriblement jeune...  
- C'est-à-dire ? s'inquiéta d'un coup Bill.  
- Elle a 21 ans...

Bill émit un long sifflement et tapota l'épaule de son frère.

- Eh bah mon vieux, tu n'as effectivement pas choisi la simplicité, plaisanta t-il.  
- Le problème étant que je n'ai pas choisi, ça m'est tombé dessus, sans prévenir.  
- Dis m'en plus, demanda Bill.

Charlie lui raconta alors tout, de A à Z. Comment et pourquoi ils se sont rencontrés, comment son caractère l'avait amusé, comment leurs discussions l'avaient passionné, comment il avait petit à petit succombé au charme divin de cette jeune fille, et comment en un éclair il avait compris qu'il était en réalité amoureux. Puis il lui raconta l'épisode du baiser et son comportement stupide par la suite.

- Je sais que prendre la fuite n'est pas une solution, mais je suis complètement perdu, je ne sais pas quoi faire...  
- Mais... Elle s'est laissée embrassée ? Et comment a t-elle réagit le lendemain ?  
- Oui, elle s'est laissée embrasser... Elle n'a eu aucun mouvement de recul... Et le lendemain, je ne sais pas trop, je sais juste qu'elle voulait me parler... J'étais bien trop centré sur moi et mes angoisses pour analyser son comportement...  
- Mais tu crois qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour toi ? Tu n'as pas pu l'embrasser comme ça sur un coup de tête parce que toi tu en avais envie, il devait y avoir une ambiance, une osmose... Non ?  
- Oui... Ce soir-là, tout était magique, elle était si belle... Elle était si... Émerveillée par les dragons... Et il a suffit d'un sourire pour me faire perdre les pédales et plonger la tête la première dans une sorte de rêve éveillé... racontait le dragonnier, les yeux brillants, le sourire tendre et le visage illuminé à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Je ne suis même plus certain de me rappeler tout ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, je me souviens simplement qu'on était tous les deux, comme seuls au monde et je me souviens de cette sensation d'invulnérabilité que j'ai ressenti. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire... Et souvent j'ai eu droit à des remarques de collègues, insinuant que Briséis n'était pas indifférente à moi...  
- Et quel est le véritable problème Charlie ? Parce qu'à t'écouter, tu es vraiment amoureux et apparemment, elle n'est pas contre cette idée...  
- Le problème ? Mais tout est un problème. Il y a le grand écart d'âge d'abord. Elle est si jeune, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire avec un vieux comme moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait me trouver ? Sur le long terme je veux dire. Les jeunes sont changeants, et c'est normal, ils rencontrent de nouvelles personnes, à cause de leurs études, de leur travail, de leurs sorties... Ils font de nouvelles expériences. Elle risque de s'ennuyer avec un vieux à force.  
- Oui, enfin ça c'est toi qui le dis...  
- Puis, il y a la différence de vie, continua Charlie sans prêter attention à la remarque de son frère. Elle vient de terminer ses études d'administration, de rentrer au ministère. Elle est ambitieuse, elle travaille dur pour faire sa place dans cette institution. Elle est dans les hautes sphères de Londres et elle aime cette vie citadine. Qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre vieux dragonnier vivant en Roumanie comme moi peut lui apporter ? J'aime les grands espaces, j'ai une vie bien tranquille, loin de la vie trépidante d'une capitale. Elle ne pourra pas vivre en Roumanie et moi, je ne peux pas vivre à Londres.  
- Mais Charlie...  
- Et puis, je suis un vieux garçon, j'ai mes habitudes, continua t-il en s'énervant peu à peu. Je n'ai aucune expérience de la vie à deux et je ne suis pas sûr que ça me convienne. Cette relation n'est pas viable, alors pourquoi tenter quelque chose ? Ça va me détruire. Ça me détruirait si elle me laissait, alors que j'aurais changé ma petite vie pour elle... Et comme il est certain que c'est comme ça que ça finira... Et puis même, imagine, si on a des enfants ! Les pauvres gosses, avec un père qui pourrait être leur grand-père ! Et...  
- CHARLIE !

Bill tentait désespérément d'arrêter le dragonnier et de le calmer. Charlie se tut et regarda son frère d'un air surpris et angoissé.

- Charlie, il faut que tu te calmes et que tu reprennes tes esprits. Déjà, il ne faut pas que tu ailles trop vite, et il ne faut pas que tu présumes des réponses de cette fille. Tu as décidé par toi-même que jamais de la vie elle ne pourrait te suivre en Roumanie, tu as aussi estimé qu'elle allait être inconstante, simplement parce qu'elle est jeune, tu as décidé qu'elle finirait par s'ennuyer avec toi et que de toutes façons, elle allait te laisser... Mais arrête de penser tout seul et parle avec elle ! Ensuite, il faut que tu y ailles en douceur, tu t'imagines déjà marié avec elle et tu imagines la vie que vous pourriez avoir... Minute papillon ! Même si tu es amoureux et si je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu sois sûr qu'il s'agit de la femme de ta vie (ça m'a fait la même chose avec Fleur), il faut cependant que tu ralentisses ton cerveau et que tu t'assures de tout ça, que tu t'assures que c'est bien ça que tu veux et pour ça, tu dois garder toutes tes facultés mentales, et donc ne pas t'angoisser comme tu le fais ! Mais avant toutes choses, il faut que tu parles avec elle. C'est elle qui te dira ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle imagine et ce qu'elle est prête à faire ou pas.  
- Mais c'est ça qui me fait peur Bill ! dit Charlie d'un ton déchirant. Même si toutes mes interrogations aboutissent à quelque chose de mauvais, tant qu'elles restent dans ma tête, ça reste quelque chose d'abstrait et d'irréel et ça laisse quelque part une lueur d'espoir, qui me dit que ça se trouve, j'ai tort. Mais entendre ces choses là sortir de sa bouche... J'ai trop peur d'avoir raison !

Les deux frères se fixaient et le regard de Charlie toucha Bill au plus profond de son être. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il semblait en proie à une telle panique intérieure que l'idée que ce grand gaillard affrontait chaque jour des dragons semblait improbable. Son visage d'aujourd'hui contrastait tellement avec sa force physique apparente que c'en était déstabilisant. Après quelques instants de silence, Bill reprit.

- Et quelle est la solution selon toi ?  
- Mais je ne sais pas justement...  
- Bien sûr que si, tu le sais. Tu le sais très bien parce que tu as toi-même dit que ta réaction de fuite était stupide. Tu le sais très bien parce que je te dis exactement la même chose. Il te manque juste le courage pour le faire. Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir, sinon pour que je te le donne ce courage ? Par Merlin, tu es un Gryffondor ou pas ? s'exclama Bill.

Charlie laissa échapper un rire et sa bouche forma un sourire détendu pour la première fois de la matinée.

- Et j'aurais cru que t'occuper de bêtes gigantesques et parfois féroces te renforcerait ! Ma parole, parler à une fille est moins dangereux que de nourrir un dragon !  
- C'est exactement ce qu'elle dit, ria Charlie. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça...  
- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fille que tu rencontres. Je me souviens particulièrement de Griselda Thornday... Très mignonne celle-là, jugea Bill levant les yeux au plafond dans son effort de mémoire.  
- Très collante aussi... Mais Briséis... Ce n'est pas pareil. Les autres, elles étaient jolies, elles étaient sympas et je me suis bien amusé, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à plus... Briséis... J'ai parfois peur de la toucher par crainte de la briser en mille morceaux. Et à d'autres moments, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui serais brûlé si j'osais la toucher. Elle semble si inaccessible... Elle est comme un rêve... Et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir droit à cette part de rêve.  
- Charlie... Arrête de faire de cette histoire un rêve, et fais quelque chose ! Briséis ne va pas se briser, et toi non plus... Ce qui peut te briser toi par contre, c'est de ne rien faire et de continuer à vivre dans cette incertitude. Prends cette histoire en main, et tu verras bien ce qu'il en résulte.

Charlie tourna son regard vers l'intérieur et finit par acquiescer. Bill avait raison, il savait très bien que la seule chance pour lui était de parler avec Briséis, et il avait seulement eu besoin de quelqu'un qui lui remette les idées en place et lui donne un coup de pied au derrière.

- Termine ton café, et retourne à Londres. L'inauguration est ce soir, cette pauvre enfant va certainement avoir besoin d'aide, fais ton travail au lieu de ne te préoccuper que de toi-même. Et parle avec elle dès que c'est possible.  
- Tu as raison frérot, je dois me comporter en véritable Gryffondor ! dit-il en avalant une grande gorgée de café.

* * *

- A table ! Cria Briséis. Le petit déjeuner est servi !  
- Aaaaah, super ! Je meurs de faim ! dit Susan.  
- Papaaaa ! A table !

Neuf heures avaient sonné et la maisonnée de Harley Street était en effervescence. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour ! Il ne restait plus qu'une petite journée pour apporter la touche finale à l'exposition dont l'inauguration en présence des grandes huiles du monde magique se déroulerait le soir même. Briséis s'était réveillée très tôt, l'angoisse l'ayant empêchée de profiter d'une matinée tranquille. Mais son angoisse n'était pas uniquement due à l'inauguration prévue le soir, mais également à l'absence de Charlie. Elle avait rêvé de lui la nuit, et au réveil, elle avait profité du calme pour réfléchir. Laissant son amie Susan dormir, elle s'était levée et avait entrepris de préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Et pour ça, une seule chose à faire : de la pâtisserie ! Briséis aimait faire de la pâtisserie, cela lui procurait une détente merveilleuse. Pendant quelques minutes, elle ne pensait qu'aux doses à mettre, au temps de cuisson et à la présentation. A chaque fois qu'elle attendait une fournée, elle s'asseyait face à la fenêtre et réfléchissait. Une chose l'angoissait : Charlie allait-il être présent à la soirée d'inauguration ? S'il n'était pas là, elle pensait que les gens allaient se poser des questions, et elle ne pourrait pas répondre vu qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle et donc pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être. D'un côté, elle espérait qu'il serait là, et d'un autre, le revoir lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait pas compris son comportement et après en avoir souffert, elle commençait à être en colère contre lui. Si elle se retrouvait en face de lui, elle se demandait comment elle allait réagir. Elle savait déjà que son cœur s'emballerait et que malgré toute l'incompréhension qu'elle ressentait face à sa réaction elle n'aurait qu'une envie : qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Pourtant, après mûre réflexion, elle avait décidé qu'elle se contrôlerait, qu'elle redeviendrait la Briséis d'avant qui sait maîtriser ses émotions et les cacher. Elle lui ferait comprendre qu'il l'avait blessée et qu'il ne lui suffirait pas de réapparaître pour se faire pardonner... Mais encore fallait-il qu'il réapparaisse... En attendant de voir comment allait se passer la journée, la jeune sorcière avait décidé de la démarrer d'un bon pied. Alors une fois les muffins et autres petites douceurs enfin terminés, elle se fit un plaisir d'aller réveiller son père et son amie.

- Hmmmm ! Brisou, c'est absolument délicieux !  
- Susan a raison ma chérie, c'est divin !  
- Merci ! Contente que ça vous plaise, j'y ai passé deux heures. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait prendre des forces avant la journée qui m'attend, et puis aussi... En ton honneur ma Susy, finit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.  
- Oooh, t'es trop chou ! Dis-moi, est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais t'accompagner toute la journée ? demanda la petite rousse.  
- Oh eh bien... Je pense oui... Si tu te fais toute petite, je ne voudrais pas avoir de problème.  
- Promis juré, tu ne t'apercevras même pas que je suis là, je serai comme ton ombre !

* * *

Charlie Weasley marchait d'un pas vif en direction de l'aire des dragons. Il était 14h et un grand nombre d'employés s'affairait sur le domaine Hawksley et le dragonnier ne cessait de faire des signes de tête en guise de salut. A chaque pas son coeur accélérait ses battements. A n'importe quel moment il pouvait tomber sur Briséis. Il avait pris sa décision et il était sûr que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais cela ne lui avait pas enlevé la peur. Et il craignait à chaque pas un peu plus la discussion qui allait devoir se produire. Soudain, il la vit. Il s'arrêta et retint sa respiration. Elle parlait avec Bob, et une autre jeune femme se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle faisait des gestes et semblait expliquer quelque chose. Son visage était concentré, et ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient empreints d'une détermination sans faille. Le soleil se reflétait dans ses cheveux blonds et le vent faisait flotter quelques mèches. Elle lui semblait plus belle que jamais et il reprit sa marche malgré la boule qu'il avait à l'estomac. Il continua de l'observer. Elle semblait comme d'habitude, se tenant comme d'habitude et parlant avec la même ferveur, comme d'habitude. Lui avait été bouleversé, mais apparemment, les événements n'avaient pas eu prise sur elle. Il baissa les yeux tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la jeune femme. C'est comme ça qu'il ne fut pas témoin du regard qu'elle lui avait lancé. Cette vision l'avait coupée net dans son exposé et Bob avait dû lui demander si tout allait bien. Son cœur avait manqué un battement et quelques secondes furent nécessaires pour qu'elle reprenne la maîtrise d'elle-même.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, Charlie prit une grande inspiration et salua tout le monde. Briséis ne s'était pas arrêtée et termina sa phrase.

- ... Pour qu'ils ne crient pas pendant l'inauguration.  
- Très bien miss, répondit Bob.  
- Ah, enfin, Charlie ! Commença Briséis d'un ton détaché comme si elle l'avait vu quelques minutes auparavant. Je parlais à Bob du repas des dragons de ce soir. Et je me disais qu'il faudrait les nourrir un peu plus tôt, pour qu'ils soient en pleine digestion pendant l'inauguration, ce qui nous laissera en paix.  
- Ah oui, bonne idée.  
- Bien, maintenant, il faut que j'aille régler des détails avec le traiteur, tu viens Susy ?  
- Oui oui, je te suis, comme une ombre.

Briséis et Susy avaient esquissé quelques pas en direction du manoir, mais Charlie ne pouvait pas en rester là.

- Briséis ! S'il te plaît, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?  
- Désolée Charlie, je suis occupée pour le moment, répondit-elle en continuant de partir.  
- Mais... Attends ! l'interpella t-elle en courant pour la rattraper.  
- Charlie, j'ai des choses à faire, et toi aussi d'ailleurs, tu as du retard à rattraper, dit-elle sans s'arrêter et sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Dépité, Charlie la regarda s'éloigner. Il allait lui falloir bien plus de courage qu'il avait pensé.

* * *

Susan observait. Elle n'avait que ça à faire en même temps, mais en plus, elle trouvait le comportement de son amie très étrange. Elle avait semblé active toute la journée, elle avait semblé de parfaite humeur, alors que la veille au soir, elle pleurait allongée sur son lit. Elle se plongeait dans le travail pour ne pas penser à ce qui la préoccupait, et l'apparition de Charlie n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. La petite rousse avait tenté de faire remarquer à Briséis qu'elle avait été un peu dure avec lui, mais elle se fit gentiment envoyer sur les roses.

Il était 18h30 et les deux amis étaient en train de se préparer pour le cocktail qui démarrerait à 19h. Susan regardait Briséis mettre le point final à son chignon et ne put s'empêcher de parler de Charlie.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler pour le moment, mais je trouve quand même que tu ne te comportes pas bien, que ce soit pour lui comme pour toi.  
- Susan, ce n'est pas le moment...  
- Ce type cherche à s'excuser, j'en suis sûre. Je trouve que pour un grand gaillard comme lui, s'abaisser à essayer d'attirer l'attention d'une gamine ne doit pas être facile...  
- Une gamine ! Alors maintenant tu t'y mets aussi ? Tu sais que tu as le même âge que moi ?  
- Brisou... Je trouve que tu es en train de te comporter comme une gamine, et ça ne te ressemble pas...  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse, c'est la course aujourd'hui, il faut que tout soit prêt, il faut que tout se passe bien, je n'ai... pas... Le temps de m'occuper de cette histoire... Je...

Briséis avait du mal à respirer et fut contrainte de s'asseoir.

- Ca va Briséis ?  
- Ca va aller oui, c'est le stress... De l'inauguration.  
- Mais oui, juste de l'inauguration, t'as raison, railla Susan, un sourcil relevé. Tu sais, je crois que ça te ferait du bien de parler avec Charlie, ça serait au moins un poids en moins. Le pauvre a essayé de te parler toute l'après-midi, et tu n'as pas arrêté de l'éviter...  
- Je ne veux pas parler avec lui...  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quand il n'était pas là, tu voulais le voir et avoir des explications, et maintenant qu'il est là et qu'en plus il VEUT te parler, eh bah tu veux pas... Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être paradoxale... ?  
- Mais... Susy, c'est plus compliqué que ça...  
- Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué, tu lui parles... Même pas, tu l'écoutes et...  
- Mais - j'ai - Peur, Susy ! Cria la jeune femme en appuyant sur chaque mot. J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut me dire ! Je voulais savoir, tant qu'il n'était pas là, je pouvais me plaindre et avoir envie de savoir, mais maintenant qu'il va me le dire, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir !

Susan resta interdite un moment. Briséis se leva et continua de se préparer, sans dire un mot. Elle s'acharnait sur une mèche qui s'échappait de son chignon et commençait à s'énerver. Son amie se leva et vint par derrière lui mettre en place cette mèche rebelle. Puis elle l'attrapa par la taille et posa son menton sur l'épaule de la blonde. Elles échangèrent un regard dans le miroir pendant quelques minutes et un sourire naquit sur le visage de Briséis.

- Voilà qui est mieux mamzelle ! Rassure-toi, de toutes façons, il te faut des réponses, alors écoute le...  
- Pas ce soir, demain. Je vais devoir courir entre tous les personnages importants ce soir, et je ne dois pas faire d'impair, sinon Bertram va regretter de m'avoir fait une fleur... Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper... Je n'ai pas le droit de m'occuper de moi ce soir.  
- Comme tu veux, mais au moins, sois gentille avec lui, sinon, tu vas lui faire passer un mauvais message...  
- Su...

On frappa à la porte et on lui fit savoir que le cocktail allait commencer.

* * *

Le cocktail avait débuté depuis 30 minutes et Charlie ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise dans sa robe de sorcier de soirée. Le col le grattait, la cravate le serrait et les chaussures lui faisaient mal aux pieds. La salle de réception du manoir Hawksley était divinement arrangée mais il y avait bien trop de monde pour le dragonnier. Manquant de se faire renverser par un serveur menant du bout de sa baguette quatre plateaux recouverts de petits-fours, Charlie décida de se mettre dans un coin. Les plus hauts représentants du ministère étaient présents et semblaient passer un agréable moment. Il sourit en pensant au succès de Briséis.

- Charlie !  
- Ah, Bill, Fleur ! Comment allez-vous ?  
- Très bien merci, répondirent-ils en choeur.  
- Aaah, Marguerite ! Comme tu es belle ! s'extasia Fleur en croisant une grande brune. Comme ça fait longtemps, que deviens-tu ?

Et Fleur partit avec cette sorcière laissant les deux frères seuls dans leur coin.

- Alors ? Demanda Bill d'un air entendu.  
- Alors... Rien. Elle n'a pas voulu me parler.  
- Ah, c'était à prévoir... Mais tu ne comptes pas abandonner j'espère ?  
- Non, je vais essayer de l'attraper ce soir, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Tiens, regarde, il y a papa et maman là bas !

Les deux frères rejoignirent leurs parents et commencèrent une discussion familiale. Pendant ce temps, Briséis était en grande conversation avec Pancrace Alttela tandis que Susan parlait avec Mike Goldwin, un ancien camarade de classe. Mais Briséis fut interpellée par un grand garçon aux cheveux bruns, à l'air moqueur et au sourire ravageur.

- Bibi ! Tu es sublime ! Quelle élégance !  
- Oh, Teddy ! Quel plaisir de te voir, s'exclama Briséis.  
- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je vous l'enlève quelques instants, dit Teddy à Pancrace. Alors ma Bibi, comment tu vas ? demanda Lupin tandis qu'il la prenait par le bras et l'entraînait avec lui.  
- Je vais bien...  
- Tu as vu que Charlie était là... Je ne suis pas encore allé le voir en ce qui me concerne. Alors, est-ce que je dois lui casser la gueule ?  
- Mais non ! lui répondit la jeune sorcière dans un éclat de rire.  
- Je préfère ça, je te l'avoue... Je ne pense pas faire long feu si je dois me battre avec lui.  
- Teddy, arrête voyons.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
- Eh bien, rien encore, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler...  
- Ah. Bon, il faudra que tu le fasses vite, que je sache à quoi m'en tenir moi !  
- Mais arrête Teddy voyons, tu ne vas pas te fâcher avec lui si ça se passe mal entre nous...  
- Hmmm, je ne sais pas, parce qu'en même temps, si Charlie se comporte de cette façon, je ne pourrais plus le respecter... Enfin, changeons de sujet !  
- Oh, c'est Hermione Granger-Weasley là bas !

La jeune recrue du ministère avait les yeux grands ouverts qui témoignaient de l'admiration pour cette grande sorcière. Voyant cela, Teddy Lupin sourit d'un air malicieux.

- Viens, je vais te présenter !  
- Hein ? N..non... Je...  
- Coucou Hermione !

Teddy avait traîné Briséis jusqu'à la magistrate et commença les présentations.

- Je te présente Briséis Greenwood, jeune recrue du ministère et...  
- Organisatrice de cette exposition, oui oui oui, termina Hermione en observant avec insistance la jeune femme.  
- Euh... Bonsoir madame, dit Briséis qui avait l'impression de passer aux rayons X.  
- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous miss, et je suis ravie de voir enfin à quoi vous ressemblez.  
- Euh... Vraiment... ?

- Oui, l'on m'a vanté vos qualités.

De loin, Charlie aperçut Briséis et Teddy en conversation avec Hermione. L'employée du bureau des dragons semblait gênée et Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi : elle ressemblait à une enfant à qui on présente son chanteur préféré. Il la regardait comme hypnotisé. Sa robe noir et or lui allait comme un gant, mettant la couleur de ses cheveux en valeur. Le col carré de la robe ainsi que le chignon faisaient ressortir la délicatesse de son long cou. Elle était resplendissante pensait-il. Bill remarqua ce petit détail et bien que plonger dans une discussion avec sa mère au sujet de l'éducation de ses enfants, l'aîné des Weasley attrapa son frère par l'épaule et l'emmena jusqu'au trio qu'il observait.

- Bill, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je t'aide idiot, je t'aide. Ah Hermione, ça fait longtemps ! Teddy, comment vas-tu ?

Charlie était pris au piège, et Briséis aussi. Ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde mais Briséis détourna le regard pour le porter sur le roux aux cheveux longs qu'elle supposait être un des frères de Charlie.

- Et qui est cette ravissante jeune fille ? s'enquit Bill.  
- Briséis Greenwood, du bureau des dragons, se présenta la dite jeune fille.  
- Et organisatrice de l'exposition, rajouta Teddy.  
- Enchanté, moi c'est Bill, le frère du rustre qui a travaillé avec vous apparemment, plaisanta Bill en désignant du doigt Charlie qui lui lança un regard noir.  
- Enchantée, dit-elle. Oh, excusez-moi, je dois vous laissez, il faut absolument que j'aille parler avec mon chef, Adolfus Bertram.

Briséis tentait de s'échapper. La situation devenait trop bizarre et elle ne tenait pas à rester trop longtemps en présence de Charlie, ça la stressait. Elle s'était promise de lui parler demain, mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée sur son travail. Elle essayait de se faufiler entre les invités lorsqu'une voix l'appela :

- Briséis !

Charlie l'avait attrapée par le bras l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à se retourner. Il chercha à accrocher son regard mais elle refusa de nouer le contact.

- Lâche-moi tu me fais mal, ordonna l'employée du ministère dans un murmure.  
- Briséis, je dois te parler.

Son ton doux la fit lever les yeux et planter son regard dans celui du dragonnier. Son expression implorante lui transperça le cœur et si elle n'avait pas été aussi têtue, elle aurait cédé. Cependant, elle conserva son calme et sa voix dure.

- Pas maintenant Charlie ! dit-elle en reprenant sa fuite.  
- Briséis, tu n'arrêtes pas de repousser le moment, il faut qu'on parle, continua t-il en la poursuivant. Je ne supporte plus ton attitude !

Charlie faillit lui rentrer dedans alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Elle se retourna d'un coup, l'air outré. Elle ouvrit la bouche et pointa son index vers sa poitrine. Mais se rappelant où elle était, elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

- Tu ne supportes plus MON attitude ? Ca, c'est la meilleure ! dit-elle en affichant un sourire et en gardant un calme apparent, elle espérait ainsi faire croire qu'elle avait une discussion tout à fait normale. Et le fait que ce soit toi qui aies fuit et que moi j'aie eu du mal à le supporter, ça, ça ne compte pas c'est ça ?

Elle se retourna et reprit sa route. Charlie, quelque peu choqué, tenta une nouvelle fois de la rattraper.

- Briséis ! Briséis !

De nouveau, il la saisit par le bras mais cette fois, malgré ses protestations, il ne la lâcha pas. Furieuse, Briséis admirait intérieurement sa poigne de fer. Elle décida de ne plus lutter, de peur d'attirer l'attention. Charlie l'obligea à le regarder et dans un murmure il la supplia presque.

- S'il te plaît...

Briséis soupira en fermant les yeux et sembla se détendre.

- Pas ici. Sur le balcon, chuchota t-elle.

La jeune sorcière disparut dans la foule laissant un Charlie hébété. Il avait tellement lutté qu'il lui paraissait incroyable et irréel qu'elle ait cédé. Se reprenant, il traversa à son tour la foule et la rejoignit sur le balcon. La vision qu'il eut alors le frappa de plein fouet. De dos à lui, les mains appuyées sur la rambarde, et la tête levée vers les étoiles, elle ressemblait à un tableau. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient rappelant le doré de sa robe, le vent en faisait flotter les pans et elle-même semblait flotter dans les airs. Il aurait dû être angoissé, son cœur aurait dû battre la chamade, et pourtant, cette vision le remplit d'une sérénité qu'il n'avait connue que dans les montagnes de Roumanie. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à ses côtés, s'adossant à la barre du balcon.  
A son tour, Briséis se retourna et observa le roux. Il semblait calme. C'était étrange de le voir habillé en tenue de soirée, mais elle dut avouer que ça ne lui allait pas mal du tout. Contrairement à lui, elle était terriblement nerveuse. Son cœur sautait dans sa poitrine, au point que c'en était douloureux. Elle voulait parler, elle voulait qu'il parle, et en même temps, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge et elle craignait de rompre le silence.  
Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Charlie se lança.

- Briséis... J'ai été idiot. Je sais que je me suis mal comporté et... Je suis désolé, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il avait confessé tout cela sans la lâcher des yeux. Briséis fut comme ensorcelée et ne put que garder le silence. Loin dans son esprit, une voix lui rappelait ce qu'elle s'était promise le matin même. Pourtant, elle resta immobile, plonger dans son regard. Il se rapprocha un peu plus.

- Je... J'ai eu... Peur. Je ne savais pas comment réagir... Je n'avais jamais... Ressenti ça. Et à vrai dire, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire... Et pour savoir, j'ai besoin de toi.

Le dragonnier se rapprocha un peu plus et posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle frémit à ce contact et crut que son cœur allait exploser. Aucun des deux ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'autre. Elle retourna sa main de manière à pouvoir saisir celle de Charlie. Après quelques instants magiques, la jeune femme parvint à murmurer quelques mots.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Il serra davantage la main de la sorcière et la tira un peu vers lui.

- Tu trembles ?  
- N... Non... mentit-elle.

Il la tira encore un peu et passa son bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre lui. De l'autre main, il lui caressa le cou puis remonta jusqu'à la joue. Tremblante, Briséis ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir la maîtrise de ses mouvements. Lentement, il pencha la tête vers elle, jusqu'à entrer en contact avec son nez. Elle pensait exploser par l'émotion, il était serein comme jamais. Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres, cette fois, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et alors qu'ils allaient échanger un baiser, un grondement s'éleva dans les airs et des cris retentirent de l'intérieur du manoir. Puis Bill surgit sur le balcon, interrompant les amoureux.

- Charlie ! Le Pansedefer Ukrainien a réussi à sortir de sa cage, c'est la panique !


End file.
